


I Tried...

by RottenVelvet



Series: I Tried... [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Ash is trying his best to comfort Eiji, Ash's mom is taking care if Griffin and Ash, Childhood Friends, Death, Depressed Eiji, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic mother, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide, Things get worst, ash is gay, protective Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: Life is beautiful and great for a troublemaker but life is being a total asshole for an angel. Ash is trying his best to help his one and only angel.





	1. Chapter 1

Aslan J Callenreese and Okumura Eiji have been friends since childhood. Aslan is 2 years younger than Eiji which made Eiji his  _ oniichan _ . Eiji was always there protecting Aslan when Aslan’s brother, Griffin is not around. 

 

Now that they’re older, Aslan doesn’t need Eiji to protect him. Not only because they’re teenagers, also because Aslan is far more taller and bigger build than Eiji. He can beat anyone up if he wants to. Now he is not known as Aslan in school. Like every teenagers, he has his own nickname. Ash, Ash Lynx is his nickname. 

Ash is feared by others in their school. Some kids called him boss and some see him as an enemy but of course, no one dares to beat Ash up except Arthur who got beaten up so badly by Ash.

 

Life is great for Ash even though he’s a troublemaker. He has incredible grades. There’s no way the school will suspend him. 

 

On the other hand, Eiji. Eiji’s life was great but it slowly became worst. Eiji was known as a cheerful, kind, warm and gentle person. He was also popular with pole vaulting. All the girls from their school wanted to date him but he had a girlfriend, who was a fan girl of his. He loved her so much but things changed for him. 

 

His father has liver failure and has to spend time in the hospital. His mother has to work twice as hard so she can feed her family and Eiji realised something weird that his mother did sometimes. Sometimes, she has thick makeup on which made Eiji felt suspicious of her but it actually turned out, his mother was meeting a guy. That made him furious and he confronted his mother. That lead to an argument. 

All of these that happened to him make him cry himself to sleep every night. His mother cheating on his father and his father dying in the hospital. Those problems are always in his thoughts. They’re a great distraction for him. His grades were getting worst, he hadn’t pay much attention to his girlfriend and his performance for pole vaulting is getting worst.

Worsen until to the point when… He injured his ankle really badly as he was about to jump over the pole. From that day on, his life began to crumble. 

 

His ex-teammates didn’t talk to him anymore and some mocked him. That’s not all, his girlfriend was cheating on him with one of his ex-teammates. 

 

Eiji curled up on his bed and cried. Ash, who has been looking at him, sat on the other end of his bed. “She’s a bitch. She only dated you for the fame.” Ash said as he shrugged. He knows Eiji’s girlfriend. Amy Goodwill. She once tried to get into Ash’s pants but Ash is gay so she didn’t get the chance. “I loved her so much… She was the light of my life.” Eiji sobbed. Ash pushes his fringes up. What the fuck did the girl do to him until he’s in love with her? That fake bitch. “Hey, it’s not the end of the world yet. You’ll find someone else.” Ash said. “She told me she cheated on me because we never had sex. She told me I’m a coward. If only we did it, she will never leave me…” Eiji covered his face with his hands.  _ Um News flash, Eiji. She will DEFINITELY cheat on you because she’s a bitch.  _ Ash scoots closer to him and rubs his back, trying his best to soothe him. “Nobody wants a failure like me, Ash. No one.” Eiji continued.  _ I want you, Eiji… I love you. _ He wished he could say that but he doesn’t has the courage to. Maybe one day, he’ll confess.

 

* * *

 

“Ash, wake the FUCK up!!” Yelled a lady with blonde hair that reached her waist, she’s in her mid 30’s and her jade coloured eyes are glowing with anger. She’s Ash’s mother, Lisa. Lisa pulled his blanket, trying to drag him off his bed. Ash groaned loudly.  _ It’s fucking Saturday. I want to sleep in. Leave me alone, mom!  _

 

“Ash, I swear to fucking god if you don’t wake up right now, I will pour a bucket of water on you!” Lisa grumbled. Out of nowhere, Ash’s phone starts ringing. Lisa sighs at the sight of Ash still refusing to wake up even when his phone rings. He sure sleeps like a log.

Lisa picks the phone and answers. “Hello? Oh, Griffin. Wait, I thought you were gardening? You should’ve wake your brother u-- Oh… Oh my god.” Lisa gasped. Ash sits up from his mother’s tone.  _ Did something happened to Griffin?  _ “Ash is awake now. I’ll tell him.” Lisa hangs up. “Aslan, get dressed. We’re going to the hospital now.” Lisa stands up and walks toward the door. “D… Did something happened to Griff?” Ash asked, fear hinted in his tone.  _ Anything but Griffin! Please! _ His mum shakes her head, “Eiji’s dad passed away.” 

 

\---

 

As they arrived at the hospital, Ash and Lisa scurried to the place where Eiji, his mother, sister and grandmother sit. Everyone was crying except Eiji’s grandmother, Suzue. Eiji has his sister, Chinami, in his arm. She’s crying, burying her face on Eiji’s chest. Ash couldn’t bare to look at them. 

 

“Himeko.” Lisa called out for Eiji’s mother. Lisa walks towards her and hugs her. Ash watches as the two mothers hug each other and Lisa saying something comforting to Himeko.

 

Griffin approaches Ash and taps his shoulder, “Go hug Eiji. He needs one right now.” Griffin said with a sad smile. Ash nods and slowly approaches the two siblings. He places his arms around them and hugs them both.

  
  
  



	2. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The popular and feared troublemaker in school
> 
> Name: Aslan J Callenreese (Ash Lynx)
> 
> Age: 15
> 
> Nationality: American-Irish
> 
> Family:
> 
> >Jim Callenreese (Father)
> 
> >Lisa Walhart (Mother)
> 
> >Griffin Callenreese (Older half-brother)
> 
>  
> 
> >Eiji’s childhood friend and neighbour
> 
> >Hates pumpkin
> 
> >A cat lover

People are whispering to each other as Ash walks down the hall. Ash raises an eyebrow, wondering what they’re whispering about.  _ Is it the way I styled my hair?  _ He has his fringes slicked back. He always has this hairstyle so what makes them whispering around him?

 

He heard footsteps running towards him from behind, “Yo, Ash!” Ash recognised that voice. Ash turns around and he sees a chinese with purple mohawk running towards him. “Shorter.”

Shorter grinned at him, “You really do recognised my voice.” 

Ash scoffed, “Anyone who talks to you will memorised that annoying voice of yours.” Ash said as he scratched his head. “Wow, rude.” Shorter frowned, “Anyway, I heard that Eiji’s dad passed away.” Ash looked to the floor, “Yeah.” He said as he kicks his foot a bit. “So, he’s absent for today?” Shorter asked.

“Too depressed to wake up.” Ash sighed.

 

Suddenly, they were approached by the pole vault team members. Everyone in the hall dispersed after witnessing them walked in.  _ What is it this time? _ Ash thought. He glared at one of the team members, he has brunette short hair and hazel eyes. “Where’s Okumura?” He growled. “Home. Sick. Why?” Ash answered to him with 3 words, not interested with talking to him. Not interested with him. Never. “That fucking pussy. He knew this shit gonna happen and now he ran away.”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Eiji is fucking depressed, you bitch fucker. His dad fucking passed away!!” Ash yelled. His eyes are opened wide and his eyes, seem like they’re glowing because of anger. “Huh. An excuse. Your fucking friend knocked Amy up and he refused to take responsibility!” The guy yelled. Now Ash looks even more furious.

_ Excuse me? Eiji knocking someone up? That boy can’t even watch porn without running away to another room! _

 

Ash grabs the collar for the guy’s shirt and pushes him on the wall. Thud! The guy winces. “What the fuck?! That h--” Ash glared dagger at the guy before he could finish his sentence. The looks on Ash’s face, it’s like a leopard wanting to feast on it’s meal. The brunette shivered. “Who told you that?!” Ash yelled.

“A-Amy. Amy Goodwill”  _ Of fucking course. That bitch.  _ Ash lets go off the brunette and walks away with Shorter tagging behind him. “I can’t believe Eiji did that. I thought he was an innocent boy.” Shorter said. “He didn’t do it. I know him well than everybody else.” Ash admits.

* * *

 

Ash scurries toward Eiji’s house.

 

As he reaches the front door, he twists the doorknob. Before he could open the door, he can hear Eiji shouting at his mum.

“I didn’t do it, mother!! Why won’t you believe in me?!!” 

“How could you say that, Eiji…”

_ Ah, Amy Bitchwill is here. _

 

Ash kicks the door opened and stomped towards the living room where Amy, the brunette bitch with green eyes, standing in front of Eiji and Himeko sitting on the couch, facing them. “So, you’re here to spread lies huh? You dirty hoe.” Ash said, leaning on the wall. Amy gasped and turns to Ash, “Why are you here?” Amy growled at him. “Why are YOU here?” He slowly walks toward Amy and looks down at her. “Didn’t you hear what we were talking about? I’m pregnant with Eiji’s baby.” Amy smirks at him. Ash gives her a pissed expression, “How can you be so sure that’s Eiji’s baby?”

 

Eiji wanted to stop them but Himeko beats him to it. Himeko stands up and walks in between Ash and Amy. “Both of you, enough! Aslan, you shouldn’t interfere this discussion. It’s only for adults.” Himeko scolded. Ash scoffs and scratches his head.  _ Sheesh. Himeko thinks this is Japan huh? Well, breaking news. This is America. _ “Not to be rude but, 17 years old is not an adult yet. Not in America.” Ash smirks. “Mrs Okumura, I don’t get it. Why do you trust this dirty bitch than your own son?” Ash asked. He backs away from Himeko so he can look at her face. Himeko didn’t answer him. She turned around and walks to Eiji, “Pack your stuffs and get out from here.” She said with a low tone. Eiji’s eyes open wide. He can feel his heart aches and tears forming in his eyes, “お母さん！(Okaasan!/Mother!)” Before Eiji could hold his mother’s hand, she walks away from him and goes upstairs to her room.

 

Ash looks at them in disbelief.  _ The fuck is wrong with Himeko?! _ He watches as Eiji falls to his knees, eyes are still wide open as he stares at the floor. He jogs towards Eiji and kneels down. He places his hand on Eiji’s back. “Eiji…” He can hear Eiji breathing really fast and loudly, probably panicking. “Eiji, breathe slowly. I’m right here.” He said, rubbing his back. Eiji breathes slowly, starting to calm down. “Isn’t it great? To be kicked out from your house?” Amy laughs. Eiji slowly looks up to Amy, “W-Why are you doing this to me…?” 

Amy smirks, “The guys were right. Bullying you is really fun.”

* * *

 

“HIMEKO DID WHAT?!!” Ash winced at the volume. “Sheesh, old lady. Keep your voice down.” Ash glares at his mother. Griffin gasps and sweats nervously, “A-Aslan--” “WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD LADY?!” Lisa slammed her hands on the table, glaring back at her son. Ash points his finger at Lisa and makes a kissy lips, “You~ my old lady~” Griffin chuckles. Lisa backs away and sighs, “How are you my son again?” Lisa rubs her temple. “You two are alike.” Griffin laughs.

“Anyway yeah, Mrs Okumura kicked Eiji out because Amy Bitchwill lied about her being pregnant with Eiji’s kid.” Ash rests his chin on his hand, looking at Eiji who is sitting next to him. Eiji’s expression is gloomy and dull. It has been like that after his father passed away. No, wait… He looks even more gloomy now actually. The sunshine boy is no longer around… No, he’s still there. Ash wants him back. He’ll try his best to bring that boy back.

 

Lisa looks at Eiji and pats his head. “Eiji, I know you won’t do that. I believe in you more than your ex-girlfriend. You can stay here for now until I clear things out with your mom, okay?” Lisa said. Eiji looks at her, “I don’t want to be a burden to you…” Eiji said. “You have never been a burden to me.” She smiles warmly at him. Eiji looks down to his hands, “Thank you.”

 

Lisa scoffs, “I don’t get Himeko. How can she not know her own son?! Eiji is too pure and innocent to have sex with anyone at this age.” Ash looks at Lisa questionably. “Pure and innocent? I don’t think he’s STILL on that level. Morning wood is inevitable. I bet he rubs himself while thinking about fucking hot chicks.” Ash said. “Whoa, TMI.” Lisa looks at Ash disgustingly. Both of them turn towards Eiji, who is looking so nervous. Lisa and Ash look at each other and then they look at Eiji, “You’ve never touched yourself?” Ash asked. Eiji shakes his head, “N-No… I tried to but I don’t… enjoy doing it.” Eiji scratches his cheek. “That doesn’t surprised me.” Lisa shrugs. Ash looks at his mom with an eyebrow raised. “What makes you say that?” Ash asked.

“Well… I remember when you guys were little, you guys found Griff’s porn stash and I remember, Ash looked so interested with the contents but Eiji ran away from it.” Lisa scratches her chin. Griffin jumped, “T-They found what?!” His face is red all over, feeling really embarrassed. “Oh yeah. I remember that. I was interested with the sex positions. They were all interesting.” Ash points a finger at Griffin, “You have a weird kink and taste of woman.” Ash said, grinning at him. Griffin waves his hands really fast, “No! No! You got it all wrong!!”

“So, women in nurse outfit are not sexy?” Ash asked. “Griff, what the fuck?!” Lisa glares dagger at him. Griffin looks nervously at them. No. More like he’s terrified with this situation. A little brother who likes to tease and an angry stepmother right in front of him.

 

Eiji bursts out laughing. That made Lisa, Griffin and Ash a bit surprised. The three of them look at Eiji and smile.

_ Sunshine boy has finally laughed.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amy Bitchwill, everyone! next chapter, she's going down. 
> 
> why am i torturing Eiji-- well this will be my only story where he suffers but not entirely because he has Ash to protect him!! haha!!  
> writing this story is fun but it's hard for me to hurt Eiji 
> 
> anyway, Lisa is my favourite mommy and yeah, she's not Griffin's birth mother. Audrey passed away before Lisa came to Jim's life in my story. Lisa and Jim are divorced, she changed her last name back to how it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sunshine boy  
> Name: Eiji Okumura  
> Age: 17  
> Nationality: Japanese  
> Family:  
> >Akihiko Okumura (Father) (Deceased)  
> >Himeko Okumura (Mother)  
> >Chinami Okumura (Younger sister)  
> >Suzue Okumura (Grandmother)
> 
> >Ash’s childhood friend and neighbour  
> >Has always been the sunshine that everyone loves  
> >Was a pole vaulter

Ash’s room is nothing special. His room is pretty much plain for a teenager. White wall, green carpet flooring, a computer desk against the wall and his grey coloured laptop on top of the desk. Books arranged on his desk as well. He has a small bookshelf placed in the corner of the room. He has a queen sized bed. Everyone in this house has a queen sized bed. It’s convenient. His bed sheet is green colour with plaids. Also he has a sliding closet.

The room of a 15 years old teenager. Nothing special about it.

 

Ash places a blue gym bag near his bed. He turns around to see Eiji who is standing behind him, “Are you okay with this? If you don’t feel comfortable, I can sleep on the floor.” Ash said. Eiji shakes his head, “I don’t want to take your bed from you. I’ll be fine.” Eiji walks to his bag and takes out his black and white Norinori pajama. Ash snickers. 17 years old and yet he still likes Norinori. Adorable. Eiji walks out from the room and into the bathroom to change.  _ Eiji is so shy. He wouldn’t want to change in front of me.  _ Ash sighs as he takes his shirt and pants off, only sleeping with boxer on. He slips under his blanket and lies down. 

Eiji comes back and places the clothes he was wearing on the bed frame. He then proceeds to slip under the blanket, lying down, facing the ceiling. Both of them stayed in silence for 10 minutes until Eiji breaks the silence.

“This reminds me of when we were little. We always had a sleepover. It was really fun. We read books, played video games, games and we even played house once.” Eiji chuckles. Ash looks at him, “Oh right. We did.” Ash can still remember those words he told Eiji after they were done playing house.  _ I’m gonna marry Eiji when I grow up! I want Eiji as my wife! _ Cute and innocent 6 years old Aslan said that. That’s not going to change. He still wants to marry Eiji, only if Eiji is into him. Ash glances at Eiji who is staring at the ceiling. “Hey, Eiji. Are you straight?” Ash asks. Eiji turns around, “Huh?” He looks at him questionably. “You heard me. Are you straight?” Ash asks again.

“Not really? Nothing really matters to me honestly. What’s important is the person really loves me and cares a lot for me.” Eiji grins.  _ Isn’t that me this whole years of knowing you?!  _ Ash sighs. He should give Eiji some time to realise that he loves Eiji. 

“So you don’t care about penis or vagina?” Ash asks another question. Eiji fiddles his fingers, “I-I’ve never thought about that.” He said, blushes hinted on his cheeks. “Why?” Ash looks at him. “Because… Sex is only for when you’re married?” Eiji looks at him innocently.  _ Gosh, he’s so cute.  _ “Well let’s say, you’re an adult now and you’re looking for a partner to get married with.” Ash said. Eiji looks at him with his big round brown eyes, “Umm… I don’t know. It doesn’t matter to me.” 

 

“I see.”  _ So, he has a lot of chances to be with Eiji but for now, he should let Eiji rest first. _

 

* * *

  
  


“Yo, Ash. You’re gonna love this!” Shorter said as he approaches Ash. A boy with short black hair follows Shorter. He’s really short, shorter than both Ash and Shorter. Sing Soo-Ling is his name. 15 years old just like Ash.

 

“What is it?” Ash looks at Shorter. “A recording of Amy and her boyfriend.” Sing said as he sits on the ground. The three of them are hanging out at the back of the school building for lunch. “By the way, where’s Eiji?” Shorter asked. “Too depressed to go anywhere. He got kicked out and he is now living with me.” Ash said, leaning on the wall. “Damn, he is going through hell. Anyway, the recording.” Shorter takes out his phone and plays the recording.

 

_ “So, how are you? Baby?” _

_ “I’m good but your baby here is making me feel exhausted.” _

_ “You could’ve get an abortion but you don’t want to.” _

_ “Eh I’m gonna keep it. Besides, this is the proof of our love.” _

_ (Kissing noises) _

_ “What happened to Okumura?” _

_ “His mom didn’t believe in him and he got kicked out from his house. Good story, eh?” _

_ “Haha! Yeah! You did well. I really fucking hate that guy. I’d love to see him suffer.” _

_ “Bullying him is fun too.” _

_ (More kissing noises and moaning) _

 

“Stop that.” Ash said. Anger and annoyance hinted in voice. “I don’t fucking get it. What did Eiji do to deserves this?” Ash gritted his teeth. “Shorter, why did you record the sound of them making out?” Sing asked. Shorter scratches his head, “To be honest though… They were fucking. Those two are assholes but goddamn sex is hot.” Sing and Ash stare at him. “Unbelievable. You’re fucking unbelievable.” Ash throws his arms up in the air. “Straights, am I right?” Sing gives Shorter a disappointed look. “Hey, listen here. Those noises can help us to humiliate them!” Shorter said as he shoves his phone in his pocket. “I don’t think they mind though.” Sing shrugs.

 

“We should let everyone in the school knows about this. That’ll clear the rumour from Eiji. I want him to go back to school. He’s missing a lot of things.” Ash sighs. “But his teachers are emailing homework to him, right?” Shorter wondered. “Yeah… Anyway, the recording. What can we do with it?” 

The three boys go silent for a bit. Thinking of a plan. After a few minutes, Ash gets a light bulb moment. He holds Sing’s shoulders, “Yut-lung! Broadcasting room!” He exclaims. Sing looks at confusingly but slowly understands him. “Yeah! We can let Yut-lung to broadcast this!” Sing agrees with Ash’s idea. “I’ll text him now!” Sing pulls out his phone and starts texting Lee Yut-Lung. Shorter peeks over his shoulder, “Texting your boyfriend huh?” Shorter wonders. “He’s not my boyfriend!” Sing covers his phone and pouts. “Not yet.” Shorter grins.

 

_ This is it. The only way for us to bring Amy down and save Eiji. Just you wait, Amy. _

 

* * *

 

Yut Lung looks at them, “The rumour about Eiji knocked Amy up?” Yut Lung asked. “Yeah, that! We have a proof that he’s innocent and we want you to broadcast it!” Sing said excitedly. Shorter and Ash are standing behind Sing while Yut Lung is sitting on his desk, drinking tea in the broadcasting room. “That’ll make a great tea for today. I’d be glad to.” Yut Lung smirks, “Now, where’s the recording?” Shorter hands him his phone and Yut Lung smiles. “Hot tea incoming.”

 

_ Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to Lee Radio! A radio talk show and news hosted by yours truly, Lee Yut Lung! _

 

Ash and Shorter are trying so hard not to laugh.

 

_ We have a really hot tea for today! Sit back, relax and enjoy your tea! Do you remember the rumour about Okumura impregnate Goodwill? We have a proof! That the rumooooooour!  _

_ (Drum rolls) _

_ Is fake! _

 

People around the school gasped.

 

_ That's right, folks! We were too blind and deaf to get the truth! Here’s a recording that was recorded by one of our students. _

  
  


Ash opens the door. He rubs his shoes on the front mat before he enters his house. Ash walks to the kitchen, he walks straight to the fridge and he opened the door. Lisa who was washing the dishes, turns around to see Ash. “Ash, you’re home.” Lisa said, approaching him. Ash takes out a bottle of milk and chugs it down.

“Ash, I need to talk to you.” Lisa’s face is serious. Something probably happened or maybe she’s pissed with him drinking milk straight from the bottle? Or maybe his dad called her. Ash looks at his mom. He closes the bottle and places it in the fridge, “‘Ssup?” He asked. “Please tell Eiji to eat more. He didn’t eat much for breakfast. He only ate like two hashbrowns and that’s it. As for lunch… He hasn’t eaten anything.” Lisa voiced her concern. Ash looks at her with a worried expression, “This is concerning…” Ash bites the bottom of his lips. “I’ll talk to him about this. Where is he?” 

“In your room.”

“Oh, by the way. Shorter, Sing and I stopped the rumour spreading around at school about Eiji.” Ash said, leaning on the fridge. “Oh? How did you do that?” Lisa asks. “Shorter recorded their conversation.”

 

\---

Ash walks into his room. He sees Eiji under the blanket. “Eiji.” Eiji turns around, “Welcome home.” He sounds a bit weak. Ash walks toward his side and sits on his bed. “I heard from mom. You haven’t eaten much.” Ash looks at him full with concern. Eiji blinks, “I don’t have the appetite to…” Eiji sits up and leans on the bed frame. “Eiji, are you worried about your mom or the whole thing happened with you and Amy?” Ash asked. Eiji looks down to his hands. “...Everything.” Eiji pulls his sleeves up to his hands, covering his hands. “Everything?” Ash sits closer. “Ash… I…” Eiji covers his face. “I don’t know.” Ash looks down to the floor. “You don’t have to worry about Amy. We’ve told everyone that she lied. Shorter has the recording of their conversation… I’ll show it to your mom. Everything will be okay.” Ash said.

 

He expected Eiji to thank him but, “I’m sorry…” Eiji started crying. Ash jumped. “H-Huh? Why are you crying?” Ash panics. The heck is going on? Did he say something wrong? “I’m useless… I’m a burden. I’m sorry! You had to go through all of that trouble because of ME. I’m stupid.” Eiji cries. “What trouble are you talking about? Shorter recorded that when he was walking passed them. We didn’t plan anything. Yut Lung helped us broadcast the recording around the school. Amy and that son of a bitch, Derek got suspend.” Ash explains to Eiji. “But I’m living with you and took away your privacy!” Eiji sobs. “Eiji, what the fuck! I don’t CARE about my privacy. What I care the most is YOU. You’re going through a lot of shits right now, I can’t leave you.” Ash holds Eiji’s shoulders. Eiji looks at him with wide eyes. “Why… do you care about me?” Eiji’s voice trembles. At this point, it’s hard for him to understand and be grateful. All he wants to do is push Ash away. “BECAUSE…”  _ I love you. You’re the best thing that happened in my life.  _ Of course he can’t say that. He has no courage to. “...Because you’re my friend.” Ash’s eyes softened. He pulls Eiji into a hug. Eiji cries on his shoulder and hugs him back. He buries himself under Ash’s neck and cries. 

 

Ash wants to treasure this moment. This is the first time he ever did something nice to Eiji. All this while, Eiji is the one who helped him. Eiji is the one who cheers him up but now, it’s Ash’s turn. He pulls Eiji closer, pulling him into a tight hug. After a few minutes, Eiji stops crying. Ash pulls away slowly but Eiji pulls him closer. “Please stay.” Eiji said. “I’m not going anywh--” Eiji hugs him tightly and buries his face on Ash’s chest. Ash blushes furiously and his heart beats really fast.  _ Shit! I hope he doesn’t heard that.  _ Ash puts his arms around Eiji.

Hugging Eiji makes him feel warm. He loves it.

 

“Your heart is beating so fast.” Eiji pulls away from the hug and looks at him. Ash blushes and looks away, “Who wouldn’t if you were hugged like that?!” He pouted. Eiji chuckles. It’s really good to hear him chuckling. Ash turns to Eiji and looks at him with soft eyes, “Eiji, promise me two things. Eat more. Please just eat more things. I don’t want you to get sick!” Eiji slowly nods, “I’ll try.” 

“One more thing… Go to school tomorrow.” Eiji gasped. He looks at Ash, fear and panic written all over his face. Ash can feel that his heart ached seeing Eiji like that. “Eiji… Please. You need to go. You’re missing out on a lot of stuffs! Shorter, Sing and Yut Lung miss you.” Ash said, trying to reassure him. Eiji’s body shivered. He looks down to his hands, “...I don’t know.” Ash sighs. He caresses Eiji’s right cheek and pulls Eiji’s chin up. “Please, Eiji. You don’t have to worry a lot. Shorter and I are there to protect you.” Ash said. Eiji rubs his eyes, thinking whether he should go to school or not.

 

“I’ll go.” Eiji said, he hesitated to say that he had finally say it to Ash.

Tomorrow’s mission is: Keep Eiji safe in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll lay low on the torture on the next chapter. My plan is to have the boys to hang out with each other and I really want to write them having karaoke party since I know Yut Lung, Ash and Eiji's voice actors can sing. Dunno much about Shorter and Sing but I'll do my research soon.
> 
> Also, I do want Ash to confess to Eiji. I have an idea for that. Hint: Cape Cod.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash stared at the razor blade placed on the sink. Why is it there? Did Griffin forget to place it in the drawer or did Ash forget to keep it away after he cut some bastards in school? Whatever it is, it doesn’t bother him that much. He took the blade and kept in the drawer, where it belongs. Ash continued on taking a shower and get ready for class. He walked to his bedroom and saw Eiji sitting on the bed. He spoke up, “Bathroom empty.”

 

Eiji stood up, smiled and walked past him.  He went to the bathroom for a shower. Ash walked downstairs to the kitchen, he saw Griffin reading a newspaper while drinking his coffee. Ash decided to approach his brother about the blade. “Griff, can you put the razor blade away?” Ash asked. Griffin looked at him confusingly, “I didn’t use it today. I’ve shaved 2 days ago.” He said, holding his chin. Ash shrugged, “I guess it was me then.” He sat across his brother at the table. “What were you doing with the blade?” He asked. “What do you think?” Ash pulled the plate that sat in front of him closer and ate the pancake that’s served. “There are two things I can think of. Shaving and can you please stop hurting children?” Griffin sighed. “Can’t help it if they are an A-hole.”

* * *

 

“Come on.”

Ash pushed Eiji towards his class. “But what if they start to beat me up?!”  _ OH MY GOD HE’S OVERTHINKING.  _ “No, they’re not going to.” Ash successfully pushed Eiji into his class and he nearly stumbled. Eiji stood up straight when his classmates stared at him.  _ Nooooo!! They’re judging me!! _

 

One of his classmates approached him and threw his arms around him. “OKUMURAAAA!! WE MISS YOU!!” The classmate shouted. Some of his classmates circled around them which made Eiji so nervous.  _ Are they going to beat me up? Ash! Help!  _ He turned around to see Ash smiling at him. Ash then walked to his class.  _ No no no!! Don’t leave me!! _

 

A few hours later,

Lunch time,

 

Ash stood in front of Eiji’s class, waiting for him. He saw Eiji’s classmates leaving the class. He waited until he saw Eiji walked out, clutching onto his book, looking so nervous. “Eiji.” Ash called out. Eiji turned towards Ash and walked to him. “I hate you.” Eiji pouted. Both of them started walking to their lockers. “And why is that?” Ash grinned. “Your classmates miss you though.” He continued. Eiji went to his locker and kept his books in. “They asked me too much questions. They were suffocating me.” Eiji said. “You should’ve tell them to stop.” Now, they’re walking to Ash and Shorter’s usual hangout behind the school.

 

The three chinese boys looked at them as they approached. “Eiji!!” Shorter ran towards Eiji and hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re here and okay!!” Shorter exclaimed. Eiji was hesitant to put his arms around Shorter but he did it anyway. “I miss you, Shorter.” Eiji said. “I MISS YOU SO MUCH!” Shorter shouted. Sing and Yut Lung flinched at the volume while Ash pushed Shorter away from Eiji. “Fuck off. You’re being annoying and you’re scaring Eiji.” Ash scowled. “I… Don’t mind.” Eiji smiled nervously.

 

Yut Lung looked closely to Eiji, “Oh dear. You look awful.” Eiji flinched at Yut Lung’s comment. “Wow Yue. Straight to the point.” Sing flinched at Yut Lung’s comment as well. “No, I’m serious. Okumura looks like a zombie! Look! He has eyebags and his eyes look a bit dead. Plus, you’re skinny than before! Ash, did you really take care of him?” Yut Lung turned around to Ash. “I can only do certain things.” Ash sighed. Eiji felt guilty now. His friends are concerned and Ash probably felt like he didn’t do his best when he did. “I’m sorry, Ash… You did your best to take care of me but I…” Tears formed on Eiji’s eyes. Ash began to panic.

 

“Wait! Don’t cry!!” Ash held Eiji’s shoulders. Tears streamed down to Eiji’s cheeks. “Oh. You made him cry.” Yut Lung stated. Sing scratched his cheek, “Weren’t you the one who started this?” Sing sighed. Shorter took his sunglasses off and sighed. “You’re right, Yut Lung. Eiji doesn’t shine anymore.” Everyone went silent. Ash pulled Eiji for a hug, trying his best to comfort him. “Which brings me an idea! We should go karaoke together to cheer our sunshine up! What do you say?” Shorter grinned. Yut Lung smirked and Sing grinned. “I love the idea.” Yut Lung said. “I can’t wait to show my talent to you guys.” He said, flipping his ponytail. Sing chuckled. “ _ Excuse me,  _ Soo Ling. I CAN sing.” Yut Lung pouted.

Ash looked down to Eiji, “Are you okay with that?” Ash asked. Eiji nodded slowly. He began to dislike going out but if his friends wants to go out, he should join them and stopped being a party pooper. Ash ruffled Eiji’s hair, “That’s good. I really miss your singing so I’m excited for this.” Ash grinned.

 

Eiji used to sing lullaby to Ash when they were little. As they grow up, sometimes he caught Eiji singing whenever he’s sweeping the front yard or whenever he does anything. According to Ash, Eiji has the voice of an angel. 

 

“Great! We’ll meet each other at Ash’s place on Saturday, 1 pm!” Shorter exclaimed.

* * *

  
  


Lisa, Eiji and Ash sat in the dining room. The atmosphere is really heavy and serious. Lisa wanted to talk to them after school so here they are. Both of them didn't know what is going in.

 

“I talked to your mother, Eiji.” Lisa said, taking a cup of tea in front of her and drank the beverage. “I showed her the recording. She wants you home.” Lisa continued. Eiji looked at with surprised expression, “Oh… Thank you.” Eiji thanked her, looking all gloomy but he forced a smile in his face. “You don’t seem happy.” Ash said, raising one of his eyebrows. Eiji scratched his cheek nervously. “Well… I want to spend one more night here…” Eiji blushed a bit, he lowered his gaze. “I… really enjoy my stay here.” He said. Lisa grinned, “Aww~ Isn’t that cute?” She put her arm around Eiji, “You can stay here for another night and you can come over anytime, remember? I’ve been telling you that ever since you were little but all you did were waiting for Ash to drag you here.” Lisa chuckled. Ash smirked at Eiji which made Eiji frowned. “I’ll keep that in mind and I’ll try my best to come here all by myself.” He said as he squinted his eyes at Ash. Ash snickered. 

 

It was night time, Eiji laid down on Ash’s bed and pulled out his phone. He started texting his sister, telling her to tell their mother that he’ll be staying at Ash’s for another night. He then put his phone away and waited for Ash to get in bed. Ash is downstairs, probably spending his time with Griffin. He cuddled the blanket that he shared with Ash this past few days. He likes the smell of it… But why? Is it because it has the smell of Ash’s perfume or whatever Ash wore? Why would he like that?  _ I guess his smell makes me feel safe.  _

The door opened and Ash walked into his room. He saw Eiji cuddling the blanket. “Hey, don’t you dare hog the blanket. I want to use it too.” Ash said as he took his shirt and pants off. He laid next to Eiji and pulled the blanket towards him, covering his whole body. “Ash?” Ash turned around to face Eiji, “Yeah?” Ash looked at him questionably. Eiji took a deep breath and then he exhaled, “Can you… hug me?” Ash froze. It’s not like he never hugged Eiji before. It’s just that… the idea of hugging Eiji in bed, made him blushed furiously. This is what he wanted to do with Eiji but he wanted to hug him in bed as lovers, not as friends. Ash slowly moved closer to Eiji and hugged him. Eiji rested his face on Ash’s chest. He felt so safe, protected and relaxed. Ash rested his chin on Eiji’s head and slowly closed his eyes.

 

That’s how his day ended. Sent to slumber with Eiji in his arms.   
  


\---

3 A.M.

 

Ash opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, it’s still dark in his room. He realised his chin is resting on someone’s head. The person’s hair is fluffy. He slowly pulled away to see a beautiful and peaceful sleeping face of his friend. His crush… No. Someone who he’s in love with. Eiji’s lips are parted, he’s breathing slowly.  _ Fuck, he looks so beautiful. _

 

Ash leaned his face closer to Eiji until their lips touched. It was only a quick  and soft kiss, he didn’t want to wake Eiji up. Before he could pushed away, he could feel Eiji kissing him back. He wondered if it’s okay for him to climb on top of Eiji. He pulled away and then he looked at Eiji. 

He is still asleep.

Ash climbed on top of him, pinning him down on the bed. He examined Eiji. Eiji is facing sideways. He slowly turned Eiji so he’ll faced him. He looked at Eiji’s bare neck.  _ Damn… His neck is hot.  _ His eyes moved down towards Eiji’s chest. Eiji is wearing a buttoned up shirt. He didn’t put the two buttons on top on, Ash could see Eiji’s bare chest.  _ He is looking so hot and cute…  _ Ash lowered his head slowly, wanting to kiss Eiji’s neck but he stopped when he saw Eiji opened his eyes, looking at him confusingly. “Ash?” 

 

Ash realised what he was doing. He felt really guilty now. He was about to take advantage of Eiji when he’s sleeping! Disgusting! Ash climbed off of Eiji and walked towards the door, “I… I’m gonna sleep in the living room.” He said as he walked out from his room.

 

That was stupid of him. He was about to do something shitty to Eiji. Fucking stupid but… Did Eiji really kissed him? He shook his head, that’s probably his imagination and his raging hormones.

 

_ I kissed Ash.  _ Eiji hid his face under the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a bit uncomfortable when I was writing that scene with Ash kissing Eiji and staring at him while he's asleep.
> 
> Don't worry. Eiji doesn't mind he was kissed.  
> Also I promised that the next chapter will be karaoke party.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He had just woken up thanks to Lisa.

 

Eiji walked down the stairs and went to the living room. He approached Ash from the back, “Did you sleep here last night?” Eiji asked but Ash didn’t answer him. He stayed silent. Maybe because of the guilt he felt last night.

_ I nearly fucking take advantages of Eiji. I’m disgusting.  _ He thought. “Ash?” 

 

Ash stood up and sighed, “Forget about everything that happened last night.” He walked to the kitchen. Eiji stood there, frozen. Is Ash upset with him? He never treated him this cold before. What really happened last night?

He knew Ash kissed him and he kissed Ash back. He wasn’t really sleeping when that happened. He remembered opening his eyes to Ash on top of him, is that what made Ash upset? He knew Ash didn’t mean to do that.

He wanted to tell Ash but he decided not to.

* * *

 

Eiji stepped in his house, body shaking from anxiety. It’s really sad to know that your own house make you feel so anxious and stressed. Eiji walked towards the dining room to see his mother sitting at the dining table with his sister and grandmother.

Wait… There’s a guy sitting next to his mother. “ただいま(I’m home).” Eiji greeted with a happy tone that he had to pretend. Eiji is used to pretending to be happy. It’s not that hard. Himeko stood up and walked to him. She hugged him, “おかえり、英二.(Welcome home, Eiji) I’m sorry for everything.” Himeko said in Japanese. Eiji shook his head, “It’s not your fault.” He replied in Japanese. His arms are still on his sides. 

 

Himeko pulled away and smiled. “I want to introduce you to someone.” The guy stood up and walked towards them.

 

えぇ?

* * *

 

Discord:

**The Boys Are Back**

 

>ShorShorDong: YO ARENT U GUYS EXCITED FOR TOMORDOW?

 

>ShorShorDong: KARAOKEEEEEEE

 

>CrimsonJade: right. yeah. excited. 

 

>ShorShorDong: you’re not so enthusiastic, ash >:(

 

>CrimsonJade: LoL.

 

>ShorShorDong: DONT LOL ME

 

>ShorShorDong: oh nvm you’re playing league

 

>ShorShorDong: STOP PLAYING LEAGUE

 

>CrimsonJade: fuck off.

 

>ShorShorDong: IM THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO IS NOT PLAYING VIDYA GAMES

 

>ShorShorDong: SING AND YUT LUNG ARE PLAYING STARDEW VALLEY

 

>ShorShorDong: EIJI IS OFFLINE

 

>ShorShorDong: and im lonely 

 

>ShorShorDong: :(

 

>ShorShorDong: fuck you guys i’m gonna call

 

>ShorShorDong started a call

 

Ash: Yo.

Shorter: Can you stop playing and pay attention to me?

Ash: Nah.

Sing: GUYS HOW DO YOU GET MARRIED IN STARDEW VALLEY

Yut-Lung: SING, DON’T LET THEM KNOW!! 

Ash: Oh?

Shorter: Oh look. How sweet of you guys. Getting married in a game.

Yut-Lung: It’s just a game. Oh hey, guys. I’m excited for the karaoke party.

Shorter: hey, same! 

Ash: I can’t wait to listen to Eiji’s singing again. He has the voice of an angel.

Yut-Lung: Oh really now?

Ash: He sang me lullaby when we were little.   I’m not ashamed to admit that.

Shorter: Aw that’s cute.

Ash: OH DAMN I FUCKING LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!!

 

>EijiOku19 joined the call

 

Eiji: Hey.

Shorter: Nice timing, Eiji.

Ash: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

Eiji: I’ll leave now.

Ash: No, don’t!

Yut-Lung: We heard from Ash a lot of times that you have the voice of an angel. I’m excited for that.

Eiji: Oh. 

Shorter: Maybe you can sing for us a bit?

Eiji: I… *sighs* Not in a mood right now.

Sing: Are you okay?

Yut-Lung: Tea?

Shorter: What are you asking for, Yut? Tea Tea or Hot gossip?

Yut-Lung: Both.

Ash: Do you want me to come over? 

Eiji: I’m fine but Ash… Actually nevermind.

 

_ Crap. Is Eiji okay? He sounds so sad and depressed.  _ Ash thought. He looked at his DM and saw Eiji sent him a message.

 

>EijiOku19: My mother wants to get married again and I don’t know how to feel. Can you come over to my place tonight?

 

_ Oh shit. _

 

>CrimsonJade: sure.

 

Shorter: ASH STOP PLAYING LEAGUE AND TALK.

Ash: I’m not playing anymore. What the fuck.

Shorter: I can still see League on your activity.

Ash: That doesn’t mean I’m playing!

Sing: HEY GUYS YUT AND I ARE MARRIED

Yut-Lung: In Stardew Valley.

Shorter: omg cute congratulation!!

Ash: *claps his hands* Congratulation. Congratulation. Congratulatioooon.

Shorter: Oh my god ASH THAT VIDEO.

Ash: Yeaheheh.

 

The mood became heavy when Eiji started talking again. His voice sounded dark,

 

Eiji: Karaoke? Tomorrow? 

Shorter: U-Um… Yeah.

Eiji: Okay.

Ash: Can you come over a bit early? 

Eiji: Hm?

Ash: Ya know… So you can beat my ass if I don’t wake up.

Eiji: Sure.

Ash: Actually change of plan. I’m gonna sleep at your place.

Eiji: Yeah.

 

They stayed in silent for a while. No one was talking. They can only hear the sound of Sing and Yut Lung clicking their mouse. Eiji sighed.

 

Eiji: I’m sorry for ruining the atmosphere. I’ll go now.

Ash: Hey, I’ll come over now.

>EijiOku19 hang up.

Shorter: He’s really gloomy today. Family problem?

Ash: Yeah. He’s gonna talk to me about it soon. *Sighs*

Shorter: Would be great if he moved in with you though… I guess his mom is stressing him out.

Ash: Yeah…

Sing: Hey, guys. How do you adopt children in Stardew Valley?

Yut-Lung: Sing, do me a favor please. Stop asking them questions!

 

* * *

 

Ash is sitting on Eiji’s queen sized bed. Instead of a plain old boring bed sheet, Eiji has a cute bed sheet which has a weird bird printed all over the sheet. What was it called? Nori nori? 

Eiji’s room is decorated with pictures of scenery on the wall, most of them were probably taken by Eiji. Eiji has shelves attached on his wall. There are only books on it. Ash remembered Eiji used to have trophies on his shelves. Maybe Eiji hid them now.

 

Ash stretched his body, waiting for Eiji. Eiji went to the kitchen to get drinks and some food for them. The house is really quiet at the moment. Eiji’s family went out for dinner with Eiji’s mom’s boyfriend. Eiji didn’t follow them. His excuse is he’s not feeling well.

Honestly, he really does feel not well. Not physically but emotionally. 

Eiji returned to his room, holding a tray filled with food and two canned of cokes.

 

\---

“So, your mom is going to remarried huh.” Ash asked as he sipped on his coke. Eiji stared at the can in his hands. “I… Don’t want this to happen. I’m really mad at my mother. It’s so easy for her to move on! Sometimes I wonder if she really does love my father.” Eiji said, holding onto his can a bit tight. Ash shook his head, “Don’t say that. If she doesn’t, she wouldn’t want to take care of your father.” Ash said. “You don’t know, Ash… She cheated on my father when he was in the hospital.” Ash looked at Eiji with wide eyes. “That’s… Wow.”

 

Eiji laughed bitterly, “Can you believe it? My father passed away without knowing about this. About my mother cheated on him. He died without knowing the truth.” Eiji chugged everything from his can and threw the empty can towards his small rubbish bin. He flopped on his bed, “I had enough with all of these.” Eiji sighed. 

Ash and Eiji spent hours of talking. It’s mostly Ash trying to talk Eiji out from being negative. Eiji has been really pessimistic nowadays. Totally not like him. From love, family, friendship to life. He’s so negative with everything.

 

“I guess I’ll die alone.” Eiji said. Ash sighed, “I won’t let that happen.” Ash looked at him with a serious expression. Both of them heard the front door opened followed with Chinami cheerfully chirped. Eiji covered himself with his blanket, “I’m gonna sleep now.” Too early but Ash understands why. Eiji’s mood went down after he heard his mother’s voice with her boyfriend. “Wait, Eiji. Do you have something I can use to sleep on? Like a sleeping bag or something?” Ash asked. Eiji stared him for a while, “You can just sleep next to me.” Eiji offered. 

Remembering what happened last night, he will never sleeps next to Eiji anymore! Ash shook his head. “Ash… I know what you did and I understand it’s unintentional. You’re still growing so I understand. If you did that intentionally, you would’ve…” Eiji and Ash looked away, knowing what Eiji was going to say.

 

“I’ll go get the futon.” Eiji sat up and walked towards his closet. He set up the futon for Ash.

 

Both of them went to sleep.

 

_ “Ash…! No!! Stop!” _

_ Huh? _

_ “Ash!! Let go off me!” _

_ Eiji? What’s going on? _

_ “Ash!! Please let go… I’m begging you!! _

_ He heard a loud gasp. _

_ He opened his eyes. _

_ Jade eyes meet dark brown eyes, filled with fear. _

_ H-Huh? Wait, no! This is a dream!! _

 

“... Ash!”

“Ash!!”

“アッシュー、起きて！朝だよ！” (Ash, get up! It’s already morning!)

“あ•さ•だ•よ！！” (It’s already morning!)

Ash eyes opened wide as he heard someone shouting in his ears. He sat up and looked to his left, it was Eiji, looking all pissed. Wait… Ash held Eiji’s cheeks. “Eiji, are you okay?” Ash asked. Now, Eiji looked more pissed. He thought Ash is mocking him but of course, Ash was asking him that because of what Ash dreamed of.

Of course, Eiji didn’t know that.

 

Eiji slapped his hands away and pouted, “Get up and get ready! Everyone is gonna arrive soon!” He stood up and walked out from his room. Ash sat there, remembering his dream.  _ That was horrible. I will NEVER do that to Eiji.  _ And then he thought of the words Eiji shouted at him.

_ Achoo, Oh key there? Arthur die yo? What was that? _

* * *

 

Karaoke place,

 

They were finally in their room now. Sing and Yut Lung are testing the microphones, Ash and Shorter are looking at the song list while Eiji sits in the corner, watching them.

 

The four of them did rock, paper scissors to vote who’s going to sing first and so on. Eiji didn’t join them. He’s just spectating everyone. 

They were done with the game so the order is,

 

Yut Lung

Shorter

Sing

Ash

 

Yut Lung sang some chinese songs. He exclaimed that he really loves Honey by Cyndi Wang. When he was singing that, Shorter and Sing were dancing in the background.

 

Shorter, he sang some Linkin’ Park and Maroon 5. For Linkin’ Park, Ash helped him with the rap part. Rapping is Ash’s specialty. He’s proud of himself after he saw Sing, Yut Lung and Eiji’s jaw dropped.

 

Sing, he only sang Fall Out Boys songs and some anime OST that he can find. He sang Peace Sign by Kenshi Yonezu, Eiji recognised that song. It’s an amazing song, Boku No Hero Academia’s opening song but Eiji never watched that anime before.

 

Lastly, Ash, despite knowing how to rap, he didn’t rap for his turn. He only sang some Simple Plan and My Chemical Romance. Shorter laughed when Ash showed some interest with MCR. He thought only emo loved MCR well… Shorter was wrong. Ash dragged Shorter to sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day with him.

 

They stopped for a while, drinking the beverages they ordered. Shorter looked at Eiji, who was playing with his phone. He stood and proposed, “Eiji should sing something!” Eiji looked at him and sighed, “Not in the mood…” Ash actually felt a bit disappointed. He wanted to hear Eiji sings but if Eiji doesn’t want to, he can’t force him.

“Aw come on, Okumura. You’re no fun.” Yut Lung said as he sipped on his Iced Lemon Tea. “According to Ash, you have a great voice so I’m really excited to listen to your singing!” Sing exclaimed. “Yeah, Eiji.  _ Please.  _ Originally, we made this plan for you.” Shorter pouted.

_ But I didn’t ask for this?!  _ Eiji sighed. He didn’t want to disappoint his friends but he’s not in a good mood at the moment. He looked at Ash, waiting for his response.

 

Ash wanted to listen to Eiji’s singing but at the same time, he didn’t want to forced Eiji. Therefore, he shrugged. Eiji turned away and scratched his head, “Fine.”  _ Sorry, Eiji. _

Eiji chose a song that none of them know. Ash then remembered that Eiji is a big fan of VOCALOID. Whatever that is. Eiji did mention to him once that he loved uhh… VY1? And Key… Uh. A teacher VOCALOID. According to Eiji, they’re voice synthesizers.

 

Eiji took a deep breath. He started singing. Sarishinohara by Mikito-p feat. Hatsune Miku.

 

_ 大抵の事じゃ挫けない　僕は君と共にある _

 

Yut Lung, Sing and Shorter’s jaw dropped. Eiji’s voice… He’s really good at singing. The vibrato and everything. He sounds so professional. Ash smiled. He remembered that voice. The voice that sang lullabies to him. The voice of an angel.

 

_ 見せてくれ _

 

_ 新しいトビラの前で　独りで寂しくないかな _

_ いっそ　 _

Sing and Shorter clapped their hands, following the beat while swaying side to side. Yut Lung took out his phone and recorded his singing.

 

_ 死にたいなんて　思ってるのかな _

_ それでも君が好きだよ　どんなに汚れた未来でも _

_ 隠したい過去があっても _

 

After Eiji finished singing, Eiji looked away from everyone. He scratched his cheek, feeling really nervous. Yut Lung voiced, “Okumura! I didn’t know you can sing that good! You and I should form a duo and we should become idols!” Yut Lung exclaimed which lead to Shorter bursted out from laughing. Yut Lung glared at him. Sing moved closer to Eiji, looking so excited, “You should sing one more song! Please?” Sing begged him. He looked at Sing’s puppy eyes. Eiji is always weak to that. 

Sing reminded him of Chinami a lot.

 

Shorter looked at the song list. “I’ll help you to choose a song!” He said. Shorter looked at this particular title. It’s written in kanji but for Shorter, they looked Chinese. “WeiFengTang?” Shorter played the song.

Eiji gasped and looked at the screen.

Ifuudoudou by Umetora feat. DIVINE DIVA

_ Oh no. _

 

His face turned red after he saw Ah’s on the screen. Yut Lung smirked, “Scandalous.” He started recording even though Eiji isn’t singing yet. Eiji took a deep breath.

 

_ 時には噛んだりして　痛みを覚えさせて _

 

He looked at Ash who’s looking at him confusingly. Ash didn’t understand a thing.

 

_ 溢れるエキタイで　汚してよ　全部 _

 

Eiji turned away.  _ Why did I sang that line while looking at Ash?! Stain my entirety with that overflowing fluid. That’s really…!  _

 

This is Ash’s favourite part.

_ 脱ぎかけてるシャツ　優しく裂いてよ　まず　かまわず _

_ Get フライングも有り　躊躇（ためら）わないで　darlin' _

Eiji sounded so adorable on that part.

 

After Eiji finished, he passed the microphone to Yut Lung. He sat in the corner and hugged his knees, burying his face under his arms. Ash approached him, “What’s wrong?” Ash asked. Eiji looked up, he saw Shorter approaching him as well. “T-That song… was about sex.” Eiji said, full of shame. Ash glared at Shorter, Shorter laughed nervously.

The event ended with a BAM and Shorter kinda passed out.

 

As Ash and Eiji walked to their home, Ash started a conversation. “Did you enjoy?” He asked. Eiji blinked at him. “The karaoke.” Ash said. Eiji stopped walking.

 

He had a huge thought about it. When he left his home, he felt so empty but when he was with his friends, he suddenly felt like lights have been shone to him. He felt so happy now. He knows his mood is going to be drained soon as he reached home but the memories of him with his friends today might help him to cheer up.

“Eiji?”

 

Eiji walked up to Ash and hugged his arm. Ash flinched a bit, blushes hinted on his cheeks. Then, he smiled at him. “I really enjoyed it. Yeah, I didn’t show much emotions but next time, I will!” Eiji flashed a big smile to which melt Ash’s heart. “That’s good.” Ash ruffled Eiji’s head with his free hand.

 

_ I want Eiji to smile. I will try my best to make him smile everyday. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is my favourite. it was really fun to write.
> 
> so here are the VAs for these boys  
> Eiji - Nojima Kenji  
> Ash - Uchida Yuuma  
> Shorter - Furukawa Makoto  
> Sing - Chiba Shouya  
> Yut Lung - Fukuyama Jun
> 
> suprisingly Ash, Shorter and Sing's VAs are in Idolmaster SideM lmao   
> anyway i've been a fan of Jun Fukuyama for such a long time ever since i started watching xxxHolic. i was quite surprised to know he voiced as Yut Lung
> 
> also, explanation time:
> 
> VOCALOID: Vocaloid is a singing voice synthesizer software. 
> 
> A teacher VOCALOID: Kiyoteru Hiyama. he's one of my favourites.  
> https://youtu.be/-zsTkzWnfQ4
> 
> VY1: VY Mizki, a VOCALOID with feminine voice. I love her too.  
> https://youtu.be/4hNpxi0N-2U
> 
> for more info, you can look them up!
> 
> anyway, Nojiken (Eiji's VA) really did sang some VOCALOID songs but for Exit Tunes Presents ACTORS. idk what that is but i reay want to get into it! i heard they're getting an anime so i'm excited!
> 
> Nojiken+VOCALOID = MANY HEARTS MANY LOVES AAAAA
> 
> here are the links to the songs Eiji sang:  
> https://youtu.be/5mPKASXfnow  
> https://youtu.be/TegUMTPgVUw
> 
> All sang by Nojiken!  
> Also hmmm Eiji might has feelings for Ash? well, let's see what happens in the next chapter!  
> Confession at Cape Cod!


	6. Chapter 6

Griffin walked into the living room. He saw Ash laying on the couch while playing with his PS Vita. Griffin approached him, “Aslan.” 

Ash put his game down and looked at him, “ ‘ssup?” Ash sat up. “You’re on break, right?” Griffin sat next to him. “Yeah, break started today. Why?” Ash asked. Griffin ran his hand through his hair, “I was thinking of visiting dad and stay there for 2 weeks. Do you want to go with me?” Griffin asked. 

Ash and their dad are not in good terms. Their dad is really disappointed with Ash and his behavior at school even though Ash has good grades. Those do not matter to their dad. Meanwhile Ash hates his guts a lot for being an irresponsible dad. The reason why Lisa and their dad got divorce? It’s because their dad cheated on her and didn’t take good care of the three of them. One day, Lisa had enough and she commanded him for divorce. She then left Cape Cod with Griffin and Aslan. 

 

Ash looked at Griffin with questionable looks. “Why?” “Don’t you miss dad?” Griffin asked. “He’s a jackass.” Ash looked at his PS Vita again. “That’s what you said. Deep down, I bet you still love him. He’s our dad after all.” Griffin said. Ash grunted. They stayed in silent for a bit but then Ash spoke up, “I’ll go. Only because it’s boring here.” Ash looked away. Griffin was right. Deep down, Ash still loves his dad and he misses him a lot.

 

But being away from Eiji for 2 weeks… Is that okay? Before when they were little, it’s okay for him to not see Eiji for 2 weeks or a month because he knew Eiji was safe and happy but now Eiji is always stressed and depressed. Sometimes he thought, is Eiji suffering from depression? He can see some symptoms from him but he can’t diagnosed Eiji. 

Ash looked at Griffin, “Can we bring Eiji with us?” He asked. Griffin smiled at him, “Of course. I went to Okumura’s today and Eiji looked so stressed out. Bringing him to Cape Cod might help him to ease down.” Griffin said.

 

>CrimsonJade: eiji i have a question to ask.

 

>EijiOku19: ?

 

>CrimsonJade: i'm gonna go to cape cod this weekend with griff for two weeks. wanna come? if yes, griff will talk to your mother about this.

 

>EijiOku19: Cape Cod?

 

>CrimsonJade: my dad lives there, in massachusetts 

 

>EijiOku19: I don’t want to be a bother…

 

>CrimsonJade: dw you’re not. i’ll tell griff now

* * *

 

**The Boys Are Back**

 

>CrimsonJade: yo i’m gonna yeet myself out from this shithole and return to hell this weekend

 

>CrimsonJade: bringing eiji with me

 

>ShorShorDong: oh cape cod? nice

 

>ScarletDragon: Oh wonderful. I’m going to Hong Kong with my mother today.

 

>Sing: Don’t forget to buy me souvenir! 

 

>ScarletDragon: Anything for my favorite boy~

 

>ShorShorDong: omg both of you just date already

 

>Sing: Anyway Ash, do you attend bible study?

 

>CrimsonJade: when i was younger, yeah but now no.

 

>CrimsonJade: that reminds me, i love bdsm.

 

>ShorShorDong: GDHDFDHFJ

 

>Sing: oh

 

>ScarletDragon: AND I’M OFF! 

 

>CrimsonJade: 

Bible

Discussion

Study

Meeting

 

>ShorShorDong: LMAO

 

>Sing: That’s creative of you

 

>EijiOku19: That scared me a bit

 

>CrimsonJade: LOL obv i’m not into bdsm nor bible study

 

>CrimsonJade: hey eiji. knock knock

 

>EijiOku19: Who’s there?

 

>CrimsonJade: who

 

>EijiOku19: Who who?

 

>CrimsonJade: oh you’re an owl

 

>ShorShorDong: LOL OMG EIJI FELL FOR IT 

 

_ EijiOku19 left the group _

 

>CrimsonJade: HO SHIT

 

>ShorShorDong:  [ https://youtu.be/S22_DuaoHCU ](https://youtu.be/S22_DuaoHCU)

 

_ CrimsonJade added EijiOku19 _

* * *

 

Saturday is the day they went to Cape Cod.

 

Griffin is driving, Ash sitting next to him and Eiji at the back.

 

3-4 hours passed, they’ve finally arrived in Cape Cod. Griffin parked his car in front of their father’s diner. Griffin slowly shook Ash’s shoulder, who had been sleeping throughout the journey. Ash slowly opened his eyes and stretched his body, “Shit, man. That was a good rest.” Ash said accompanied with a yawn. He turned around at the backseat, “Eiji?” 

Eiji slowly turned his head at him, looking at him with an emotionless expression. “Were you sleeping this whole time?” Ash asked. Eiji shook his head and took his seat belt off.

  
  


Griffin, Ash and Eiji walked into the diner. No one was around, it’s not the time for people to come for a meal yet. Griffin smiled at the view of a lady with brunette hair. She looked at Griffin and smiled, “Welcome home, Griffin.” She greeted. Ash walked in front of Griffin. He looked at Jennifer with his eyes half opened and his hands shoved in his pocket of his jacket. “I’m hoooo~me.” He said, as if he was singing. The lady giggled. “Welcome home, Aslan.” She smiled. “I’ll go get your father.” She went at the back. Griffin and Ash sat at a table while Eiji stood next to him. “Who was that?” Eiji asked. “Jennifer, dad’s girlfriend.” Ash said.

 

A man with grayish brown hair walked towards them. He looked rather unamused. Griffin looked at him and smiled, “Hi, dad.” Griffin stood up. Both of them smiled at each other and hugged. “Damn, it had been a while. You’re all grown up, Griff.” Their dad, Jim pulled away. “So, where’s your girlfriend?” Jim smirked. Griffin scratched his cheek nervously, “I’m a bit busy nowadays so… I don’t have the time to find a partner.”  _ Partner. I guess Griffin is not only into girls. _ Jim thought.

Jim turned to face Ash. Ash glared at him, “Yo.” He greeted. Jim looked at Eiji, “So, this is the boy you talked about huh?” Eiji blinked.  _ Me?  _ Ash rested his chin on his hand. “Yeah, Eiji Okumura.” Ash said. “I talked about you a lot to him when I was little.” Ash explained. “Only that time?” Eiji asked. “He stopped talking as he grew up.” Jim sighed. Jim looked at Eiji again, “I don’t see any happiness in your eyes.” Jim said. Eiji backed away.

“Yo, old man. That’s rude.” Ash stood up, protecting Eiji. Eiji is now standing behind him. “I’m just saying.” Jim shrugged. “And you, Aslan. I hope you didn’t do anything bad at school.”

 

They spent hours talking at the diner until evening came. The three boys were sent to a house. The house where Ash and Griffin were born and raised. Mainly, Griffin was the one who were raised there. As they entered the house, Griffin started to look around. Nobody lived in this house anymore but Jim still keeps it for his sons. This house means a lot to them especially Griffin. This house reminds him of his mother, Audrey. Griffin turned the switch on for the lights. Everything still works but the house is a bit dusty.

 

“Eiji, this is the house I was born in.” Ash walked in with Eiji following him. “Really?” Eiji asked. “Really.”

 

Ash, Eiji and Griffin started cleaning the house. After they’ve done cleaning around, Jennifer invited them for dinner. They had a peaceful dinner. Even though Ash kept on glaring at Jim thankfully, Ash nor Jim did anything to turn the peaceful dinner into a sour experience. 

  
  
  


_ Am I supposed to be here? Aren’t I intruding their family moment? I’m such a burden. I don’t understand why I’m here. _

 

Eiji’s eyes opened wide as he felt someone is waving a hand in front of him. He blinked to see Ash looking at him with a concerned look. “Are you okay? You were spacing out.” Ash said. Eiji nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

They were in Ash’s room. Both of them have to share the bed but Ash refused to accept it. Ash laid down a sleeping bag on the floor for himself. Eiji told him he’d be fine sleeping on the floor but Ash told him to take the bed. His reason was “You’re an old man. Old man needs comfort.” That made Eiji pouts and he hit Ash’s face with a pillow. Ash laughed as a response. He then tickled Eiji’s sides, Eiji burst out from laughing.

 

“Ash!! Stop!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Tickles!!” 

Eiji is now lying on the bed with Ash on top of him, still tickling him. “Ash, please stop!! I can’t!!” Eiji laughed. Ash stopped and smiled at him, “You’ve finally laughed today.” Ash said. “You looked so tense this morning. You really need a rest from your life.” Ash continued. Eiji’s expression slowly turned into gloomy. “Oh come on! Don’t be like that.” Ash held his shoulders. “Leave all your problems in New York and start a new life with me. Right here even if it’s only for two weeks. Yeah?” Ash grinned at him.  _ Start a new life me. Right here even if it’s only for two weeks.  _ Those words repeated in Eiji’s head. Eiji smiled softly, “I’ll try my best.” 

“That’s it! You got it there! I knew it’s easy for me to cheer you up. Right,  _ oniichan? _ ” He winked. When they were little, maybe Ash was around 7, Eiji wanted Ash to call him お兄ちゃん (Oniichan) but according to Ash, it doesn’t fit well so he refused to call Eiji that. He only used it whenever he wanted to mock or tease him. Eiji leaned closer to Ash and wrapped his arms around him. Eiji buried his face under Ash’s neck. Ash blushed, “E-Eh?”

 

“Thank you for being by my side. Thank you for helping me out. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for everything.” Eiji said, accompanied with a sob. “You’ve always been there for me. I was so blind.” Eiji hugged him tighter, crying. Ash hugged him back, patting his head. “Hey… You did the same thing to me too. Protecting me from the bullies when we were kids, loving me even though I’m a troubled kid… Always seeing me as a kind person… Forgiving me even after I nearly took advantage of you.” He pulled away a bit and rested his forehead on Eiji’s. “Please remember, even if life is trying to push you down the cliff, I will always be there to save you.” Ash caressed his cheek. Blushes appeared on Ash’s cheeks.  _ We’re so close. _

 

“Ash…” 

“Eiji…” Ash leaned towards Eiji, his lips touched Eiji’s. He kissed him lightly.  _ This is bad. He’s gonna hate me for this.  _ He was surprised to feel Eiji kissed him back. Both of them pulled away, looking at each other with their face all red. “I’m… sorry.” Eiji fiddled with his fingers. Ash shook his head and held his hands. “No, don’t apologise! I…”  _ Now’s the time. _

He breathed in, “Eiji, I like you so please… Go out with me!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash finally confessed. Who knows what Eiji will say. Will he accept Ash? or maybe not?
> 
> Also, yay more Griffin! I want to write more of him in the next chapter. Gotta love Ash's brother!  
> Also also, Yut Lung's mom is alive! Yahoo!


	7. Chapter 7

“Eiji, I like you so please… Go out with me!” Eiji looked at Ash with wide eyes. Oh no oh no he’s gonna reject me oh no.

“B-But why? Why do you like me?” Eiji started trembling. “What kind of lies did I told you until this happened?! What made you like me?! I’m nothing, Ash… I’m a failure, I don’t know what is happiness anymore… You’re better off with someone else.” Tears spilling from Eiji’s eyes.

Ash held onto Eiji’s shoulders, “Eiji… That’s not true. You’re not a failure, Eiji. That’s how life is. You’ll fail on something, maybe twice or thrice but that doesn’t make you a failure. Eiji, you’re the light of my life. I’ve told you before… You’re always on my side and always care about me!” Ash said. Eiji covered his face, “But I’m nothing but a gloomy person. Why do you like me?” Eiji cried. “That’s just your emotion. You’re hurt right now. I know deep down, the Eiji I love and know is still there. Hell, I still love you now even though you’re depressed. Eiji, I don’t care about that. If you’re feeling depressed, I’ll be here to give you hopes and dreams.” Ash said as he held Eiji’s hands and kissed them. 

 

“So, please… Give me a chance. I’m not asking forever, only for now.” Ash said, he softened his gaze. He wanted to say forever but he knew that would be impossible. He loves Eiji a lot but he never know what’s going to happen in the future. Eiji looked down and went silent. Tears were still dripping from his face. Ash sighed, “I’ll give you time, okay?” He scratched his head. “ずっとだ .” Eiji said. “Huh? Eiji, I don’t understand Japanese.” Ash huffed. Eiji slowly looked up at Ash, with blushes hinted on his cheeks and tears are still forming on his eyes. “Forever.” He said. “I… I’m still hurt from my past relationship but… I’ll try my best.” Eiji said, his eyes shone. Ash smiled slowly, “Does that mean we’re boyfriends?” Ash held onto Eiji’s hands, rubbing it. Eiji nodded and smiled at him. “Finally… I get to date you. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to confess to you!” Ash pulled Eiji into a hug. Ash rested his chin on Eiji’s shoulder. “I’m so glad I’m finally yours.” Eiji hugged him back, burying his face onto Ash’s neck.  _ Ash smells really good… _

 

“I guess I’ll ditch the sleeping bag and sleep next to you.” He pulled away. “Don’t worry I’m not going to do anything. If I do, tell me stop. Punch my face. You have my permission.” Ash said. Eiji looked at him confusingly, “Sure.” Ash took his clothes off and only wore his boxers to sleep while Eiji went to the bathroom to change.

Both of them slipped under the cover. Ash reached out for Eiji and hugged him, Eiji’s face is on Ash’s chest. “I promise you… I’ll protect you.” Ash whispered. Eiji hugged him,  _ This isn’t a bad idea after all. I love him… Not to the level of how Ash loves me but I will love him more.  _ “I love you.” Ash said. Eiji tightened the hug, “I love you too… Ash? When did you start to like me?” Eiji asked. Ash stayed quiet for a bit, trying to remember. “I guess… When I was 12? I don’t know. I feel like I’ve loved you for so long.” Ash grinned. “You’re so cute… Eiji.” 

 

Ash rested his face on Eiji head.

_ I love you so much. I want to protect you. I will protect you. _

* * *

 

Breakfast,

Griffin and Ash are still sitting at the table. Jennifer went to clean up the kitchen with Eiji helping her while Jim? No one knew where is that man. 

 

“Hey, Griff. I have something to tell you.” Ash said, looking at Griffin. Griffin, who was reading the newspaper, put it down so he could look at Ash. “Yes?” He asked with a sweet tone. Ash averted his eyes, “Eiji and I are together now.” He said with a proud smile. Griffin looked at him with a surprised look. He smiled widely, “Oh that’s really good! You guys are meant to be with each other! Are you planning to tell your friends about this?” Griffin asked. Ash shrugged. He wanted to but he needed to ask for Eiji’s opinion. “I’ll ask Eiji if we should let them know.” Ash said. He looked away and smiled softly, “I can’t believe it really happened. I want to give him the best memories he can ever have.” Ash said. “Oh! What if we end up marrying each other! That would be nice…” Ash chuckled. “Wow, you’re really in love with him and I didn’t know about this.” Griffin laughed.

 

Eiji walked towards them, feeling a bit shy. “Ash… I heard what you said about us marrying.”  _ Oops.  _ Ash scratched his cheek nervously. “Let’s not think about the future… just yet. I’m not ready.” Eiji said, looking all gloomy. Ash stared at Eiji, wondering what is Eiji thinking at the moment. “Oh yeah, Eiji. You’re going to graduate next year right? What are you planning to do after high school?” Griffin asked. Eiji stayed silent.  _ Graduating high school… Pole vault? No… I can’t but am I still going to be around next year? Witnessing myself graduating? I have no plan. What if I’m still alive, what will happen? Am I going to be a failure for the rest of my life? _

Eiji’s eyes wide opened. He fell to his knees and started hyperventilating. “Oi, Eiji!” Ash and Griffin stood up, concern written all over his face.  _ I don’t have a future. I don’t have a future.  _ _ I don’t have a future. I can’t pole vault anymore. What do I have left? Nothing. I’ll ended up being a burden to everyone. _ Ash held Eiji’s shoulders, “Eiji!” He shook Eiji. He realised Eiji is breathing heavily and he is trembling. Panic attack. He used to get them before and Eiji always helped him to calm down. “Eiji, close your eyes and breathe slowly. Come on.” Eiji closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. “Okay hold it for 5 seconds.” Ash placed his hand on Eiji’s back, “Let go of it after that and keep on repeating it.” Eiji breathed until he calmed down.

 

“I’m sorry, Eiji. I shouldn’t ask you that…” Griffin said, feeling really guilty. Eiji shook his head, “It’s not your fault, Griffin.” Eiji flashed a bright smile at Griffin which made Griffin feel a bit better. Ash stared at Eiji,  _ that smile seems fake.  _ Ash held Eiji’s hand and stood up, telling Eiji to stand up with him. He did, he looked down to his feet, feeling embarrassed from his short breakdown. “You should bring Eiji out for a walk. Hopefully that’ll calm him down more.” Griffin said as he continued reading the newspaper.  _ Is newspaper fun to read? I should read it one day.  _ Ash thought. Ash, still holding Eiji’s hand, started walking out from the dining room and out from the house.

* * *

 

Both of them walked around, admiring the sea. Eiji looked at the sea, with the ocean breeze blew towards them, he felt a bit calm. He looked at his hand and Ash’s. Ash is still holding his hand. Eiji squeeze Ash’s hand lightly and blushed a bit.  _ We’re together.  _ Ash who was looking on the left, turned around to Eiji and smiled. He pulled Eiji’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Ash… I don’t know my feelings for you yet but I want to… try my best to love you. I mean, I love you but not… like how you love me. Not yet...” Eiji said. Ash looked at him with a straight face, “I know.” Eiji felt a bit guilty from listening to Ash’s tone. “I’m sorry.” He apologised. “You don’t have to apologise.” He stopped walking. “Come on. Let’s sit here and talk about stuffs.” Ash let go off his hand and sat on the grass. He pat the grass next to him, telling Eiji to sit next to him.

 

Eiji did. He looked at Ash with a sad expression. “What’s with that face?” Ash asked. “Nothing… I just, don’t feel good.” Eiji said. Ash pulled Eiji closer to him. “Rest on my lap.” Eiji looked at him confusingly. He laid down with his head on Ash’s lap. Ash brushed Eiji’s hair and pushed his fringes upwards. Ash laughed at Eiji’s forehead, “How dare you.” Eiji pouted. Ash played with his forehead, drawing circles with his fingers. “You have a smooth forehead.” Ash chuckled. Eiji pouted again.

They stayed that way for a few minutes. The cool ocean breeze blew on them, having each other’s company, Ash really loves this situation.  _ I wish I can stay this way forever. No, I will experience this again.  _

Suddenly they heard a meow next to them. Ash quickly turned around to see a white fluffy cat looking at them. Ash cooed at the cat. He gently grabbed the cat and placed it in his arms. “Man, you’re so adorable.” The cat leaned towards him. Eiji sat up to look at the cat. Ash scratched the cat’s ear and it purred. “Stray cat?” Eiji asked. Ash looked around and he saw a house nearby. “Nah, someone’s cat. They should’ve put a collar on it.” Ash looked at the cat, “...Her. She’s a girl. Do you want to hold her?” Eiji nodded. Ash gave the cat to Eiji, Eiji smiled at her. The cat meowed at him as Eiji pulled her closer. “You’re so soft and adorable…” Eiji praised the cat. Ash chuckled, “Just like you. Soft and adorable.” He smiled. Eiji blushed, “Now you’re flirting with me.” He grumbled. “Isn’t that what boyfriend should do to his boyfriend?” Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist. The cat jumped off Eiji and walked back to her house. “Hey, Eiji. Should we tell everyone that we’re dating?” Ash asked. “If you want to… You can tell them.” Eiji said. Ash nodded, “I’ll let them know.” 

 

“Hey, Eiji… I shouldn’t talk to you about this but I just want to let you know, you’re good at photography.” Ash rested his chin on Eiji’s shoulder. “So?” Eiji leaned towards him. “Maybe you should be a photographer, that’s what I’m trying to tell you.” He wrapped his arms tighter. “You panicked because you probably didn’t have anything planned out yet.” Ash explained. Eiji stayed silence.  _ Will photography helps me to survive? _

“How about you, Ash? What do you want to do?” Eiji asked. Ash looked up to the sky and wondered, “I have a lot of plans but I want to become a businessman or a journalist.” He said. “Oh. I can totally see you becoming one of them. You’re good at writing and also uh math.”  Eiji said. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

 

* * *

 

**The boys are back**

 

>CrimsonJade: guys, i have smth to tell you guys

>CrimsonJade: but before that

 

_ >CrimsonJade changes the group’s name to  _ **_BDSM_ **

 

>ScarletDragon: Haha very mature, Ash

>ShorShorDong: HAHHA NICE 

>Sing: What were you trying to tell us?

>CrimsonJade: as you guys know that eiji and i are at cape cod for 2 weeks 

>ScarletDragon: Can you please tell us NOW? 

>CrimsonJade: eiji and i are dating

>ShorShorDong: HOLY SHIT NICE,DUDE

>Sing: Wow, congrats!   
>ScarletDragon: What the fuck

>CrimsonJade: eiji is blushing so hard right now and he looks so cute

>CrimsonJade: he has his face on my shoulder

>ShorShorDong: so when is the wedding?

>CrimsonJade: Eiji here, Let’s not talk about that yet.

>ShorShorDong: OMG you’re using Ash’s phone to reply. isn’t that cute?

>CrimsonJade: That’s normal, Shorter.

>ShorShorDong: well, i hope you guys enjoy your time together in cape cod! 

>CrimsonJade: eiji said thanku

>ScarletDragon: EIJI NOOO YOU SHOULD DATE SOMEONE BETTER THAN ASH 

>CrimsonJade: fuck u 

>ScarletDragon: No you

 

* * *

 

“You both are more close to each other now. Something happened?” Jim asked, sitting next to Eiji and Ash, who are sitting on a couch. Eiji raised his head from Ash’s shoulder, “U-Um.” Ash cut him off, “We’re dating now.” Ash pulled Eiji’s head back to his shoulder. “Okay, that’s good to know.” Jim said with a monotonous tone. Ash looked at his phone again while Eiji buried his face on Ash’s shoulder. He felt so comfortable and safe right now, on Ash’s shoulder.  _ Maybe Ash is the right choice. _ “You should go out and play outside instead of sitting around at home and doing nothing.” Jim reached out for the remote control that was placed on a coffee table in front of him. He turned the TV on.

 

“We’ve just came back from a walk but I guess we’ll move to my room.” Ash stood up and held Eiji’s hand. Both of them moved to Ash’s room. Jim leaned back on the couch and sighed. “I know you’re trying to befriend him but to be honest, you always look at him coldly and showed no interest on him.” Griffin said as he walked in. “Is it because he looks like Lisa or how he can be rebellious and rude sometimes?” Griffin sat next to his dad. Jim looked at the TV with an emotionless expression. “I guess I keep seeing Lisa in him which made me not have any interest on him.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eiji accepted Ash's confession and now they're both dating! Hooray but he's feeling a bit conflicted. Eventually, he'll open up. I guess I'll write one more chapter of them in Cape Cod.
> 
> I'm confused with how I want Jim to be like in this story. Should he be an asshole or should he be a nice dad? idk 
> 
> Also, I can always see Ash is the type who'll meme around, same goes to Shorter. I guess Shorter is a bit quiet at the moment because he has been busy with helping around the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash is laying on the bed, playing with his phone while Eiji laid next to him, looking towards the ceiling. Eiji averted his eyes to Ash, “What are you doing?” He asked. “Playing a game.” Ash answered. Eiji turned towards Ash, “If I hug your arm, does it bothers you?” Eiji held a bit of Ash’s sleeves. “Why would it bothers me? Go ahead.” Ash said, focusing on his game. Eiji slowly slipped his arm under Ash’s and hugged his arm. He nuzzled on Ash’s sleeve and looked at Ash’s phone screen. “Eh I lose.” Ash placed his phone down. He turned to face Eiji, who greeted him with a shy look. Ash kissed Eiji’s forehead and grinned. “Man, this feels like a dream. Me and you together.” Ash kissed Eiji’s forehead again. Eiji whined.  _ That’s so cute.  _

“Do you want to do anything right now?” Ash asked. Eiji wondered, trying to remember what he usually did with Amy when they were dating. Well… There is something that he didn’t do with Amy and that is watching anime together. Maybe he can do that with Ash?

“C-Can we watch anime?” Eiji asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. Ash nodded, “I’ve never watched anime before so sure.” Ash said. Eiji took out his phone and opened an app for him to watch anime. He typed in the title of the anime that he wanted them to watch. He then held the phone in front of Ash. “This is an anime called ReLife. It’s really good.”

 

“What is it about?” Ash asked. “It’s a story about an adult man turned into a high school student for an experiment. He got to relive his youth again.” Eiji explained to Ash as the anime started playing. Eiji was planning to show Ash a few episodes only but Ash told him to keep on playing. He looked at Ash and he could see, Ash’s eyes were so focused on his phone screen. He’s so interested with the anime. Eiji played the anime with Japanese dub and English subtitles on so that’s also a reason why Ash is so focused. “Ya know… The blond guy, Kazuomi… He sounded like you.” Eiji said. Ash looked at him confusingly, “Huh? That’s funny. I guess he’s me if I speak Japanese.” Ash grinned. 

 

A few hours later, Eiji’s phone battery was all drained. Eiji put it away, he promised he’ll charge his phone later. Ash sat up and stretched his body, he could hear his back bone cracked. “Man, that feels good.” Ash stood up. “Ash, Eiji! Dinner is ready!! Come to the diner!” Griffin called for them from the living room. They then heard the front door closed. “Well, I guess we should get going. Oh yeah, I should tell Jennifer about us.” Ash straightened his shirt. “No, actually I’m going to tell my mom first about us!” Ash pulled out his phone and texted his mom. Eiji looked at Ash, he’s smiling at his phone. He felt jealous of Ash. His family seems to be supportive with him being homosexual, him being him. Eiji’s family… He doubted that his mother and grandmother are going to accept his relationship with Ash. His sister is still young so it’s easy for him to make her understand. As for his father… He will never know how his father feels about him being in a relationship with a guy.

_ This was a bad idea…  _ “Eiji! My mom is really happy for us!” Ash grinned, he showed his phone to Eiji. Eiji smiled softly. Ash walked towards him and hugged him, “Mom and Griffin are happy for us. I don’t know about Jennifer yet and I have NO idea what is that old man’s view on us but that doesn’t matter! We have a lot of people supporting us.” Ash kissed Eiji’s forehead. Eiji leaned in. Whenever he is with Ash, he felt so loved, safe and welcomed. Ash’s warmth made him feel safe from this disgusting world he’s living in. Ash made him feels complete. He should stop being doubtful with his relationship. He needs to. 

 

_ Ash is the best choice. The only one. Amy was a mistake. I belong to Ash. We will be together forever. _

 

Both of them went to the diner. Everyone sat down around the table and Ash announced to everyone that Eiji and him are dating. Jennifer cheered for them, clapping her hands but Jim, he didn’t show much emotions. Either he disagrees with Ash dating a guy or, like what Griffin and Jim talked about, he didn’t have any interest with Ash. 

* * *

 

_ He was on top of a building. He wondered why he’s here. He looked around and he saw a figure standing on the ledge. He slowly walked towards it. He panicked after he finally saw who is the figure standing in front of him. _

_ “Eiji?”  _

_ Eiji’s back is facing towards him and Eiji is looking down. The building that they’re on is really tall. Ash tried to look down but he saw nothing. No streets, no cars, just nothing.  _

_ “Have you ever wonder how it feels like to be able to fly?” Eiji asked. Ash looked at him with a surprised look. “What are you talking about, Eiji?”  _

_ Eiji slowly stepped forward and let himself fall from the building, with his eyes closed, looking so peaceful. Ash ran towards him, “Eiji!” He shouted. _

 

Ash tried to sit up quickly but his forehead hit something hard. He landed on his bed and held onto his forehead, “Ow…” He winced. “Ash, that hurts!” Eiji whined, rubbing his forehead. Ash opened his eyes widely, looking at Eiji.  _ Oh thank goodness he’s still alive.  _ Ash pulled Eiji for a hug.  _ Plop.  _ Eiji fell on Ash. Ash wrapped his arms around and hugged him tightly. “Ash? What’s wrong?” Eiji asked, feeling really concerned. “Did you have nightmare? Is everything okay? Don’t be scared. I’m here.” Eiji said, stroking Ash’s hair. “I’m glad you’re here.” Ash said. “Eiji, promise me if anything bad happens to you, please… call me.” Ash said, not wanting to give him a clue of what happened in his dream.  _ Eiji jumping off a roof… Eiji wouldn’t do that.  _ Eiji nodded. “Okay…” He said, feeling really confused.

“What were you doing with your face close to me while I was sleeping?” Ash asked. “I wanted to wake you up but you looked like you were in pain so I watched… you while you were sleeping.” Eiji explained.  _ Now, that’s a bit creepy. _ Ash hugged himself, “Oniichan, you pervert!” Ash said, jokingly.

* * *

 

It was sunny outside. Sunny yet peaceful. There are some people on the beach. Sunbathing and swimming.

Eiji and Ash walked to the beach. Ash is shirtless with his shorts on, a red with black stripe patterns on his shorts while Eiji wore a thin but long sleeves t-shirt and khaki shorts. “You’re a crazy one, Eiji. What? Are you going to wear that for swimming?” Ash asked. Eiji scratched his cheek with a nervous smile, “Well, sure. I wasn’t planning to swim.” Eiji said. “People go to the beach to either swim or sunbathing, oniichan.” Ash shook his head. He proceeded to laid down a beach towel. He sat on it and took out a sunscreen from the bag that he had been carrying. Eiji sat next to him, watching Ash putting sunscreen on his arms.  _ Wouldn’t it be romantic if I put the sunscreen on him?  _ “Ash… Do you want me to put uhh… them on your back?” Eiji asked nervously. Ash looked at him with a shocked expression. He blushed a bit and looked away. “Yeah, sure. I don’t mind.” He passed the bottle to Eiji and he laid on his stomach on the beach towel. Eiji squeezed the bottle. He then proceeded to rubs Ash’s back with the sunscreen. His touch is gentle, slow and comforting. Ash really loves the touch so much. He wanted more from Eiji. 

 

Eiji looked at Ash’s back. He looked a bit small, only for the time being.  _ I wonder how does he looks like when he grow older. Maybe more muscular and bigger than me? _ Eiji unconsciously kissed Ash’s back which made Ash jumped a bit. Ash sat up quickly and looked at Eiji, “What were you doing?” Ash asked, feeling a bit embarrassed. “I-- I… didn’t mean to! I swear! I…” Eiji hid his face with his hands. Ash could tell that Eiji’s face is really red. Ash stood up, “I’m gonna go for a swim. How about you?” Ash asked. Eiji, still not looking at Ash’s face, answered, “I’ll sit here. Don’t worry about me.” Ash frowned, “You’re being boring, old man. Come on. Let’s swim!” Ash held Eiji’s hand and dragged him to the ocean. As soon as they reached the ocean, Ash started swimming away from the shore while Eiji stood there, watching Ash enjoying the water.  _ He looked like a little kid. Well, he is 15 but he looks younger than that right now.  _ Eiji smiled.  _ I love watching him like this instead of him beating others up. This is the side of him that I love the most.  _ Ash waved his hand to Eiji, “Eiji, come on! The water feels good!” Ash swam towards him. Eiji walked towards him until the water reached his chest.  _ Damn I’m so short.  _ Ash splashed water at Eiji and it hit Eiji on the face. Eiji frowned. He frowned even more when Ash laughed at him. “You little--” Eiji splashed water at Ash. Both of them laughed and continued splashing at each other. 

  
  


“Hey, Eiji. Have you been to Japan?” Ash asked. Both of them are now lying on the beach towel that they brought. Eiji looked at Ash, “When I was younger, yeah. I went there with… my dad.” Eiji sounded a bit sad. Ash held onto his hand, “Come on. Don’t be too sad. I bet your dad doesn’t want to see you like this.” Ash said with a smile. “He wants to see his sunshine son to smile and brighten his own world.” Ash caressed Eiji’s cheek. “I guess you’re right.” Eiji forced a smile on his lips.  _ I’m sorry, father but I can’t be that cheerful boy you want me to be.  _ “How was it like in Japan?” Ash asked. Eiji looked up to the sky, “It’s really nice. I lived in the countryside so all I can tell you is that it’s really peaceful and quiet.” Eiji said. Ash nodded to Eiji’s comment. “Just like Cape Cod huh?” Ash voiced. “Yeah, pretty much.” Eiji closed his eyes. “Which part of Japan were your family from by the way? I only know Tokyo, Kyoto and Osaka.” Ash said. “You probably don’t know this. My family was from Izumo.” Eiji answered. 

Ash sat up, “Gizmo?” He looked confused. Eiji chuckled, “No, no. I-zu-mo.” Eiji corrected him. Ash looking all confused is so cute, he thought. “Ee… Zoo… Mow?” Ash tried his best to imitate Eiji. “There you go! You got that right!” Both of them laughed. Eiji told Ash more about Izumo. Ash looked at him with soft eyes and soft smiles, enjoying his time with Eiji. This Eiji who he spent his years with. Not the gloomy Eiji that he had to protect and be careful with.  _ I really wish all the things that happened to you this year are all nightmares for you but of course they’re not.  _

“So yeah, that’s it about Izumo.” Eiji sat up and smiled. “Man, I want to go there someday.” Ash said. “We can go there together one day.” Eiji pat Ash’s head. “Promise me that, old man.” Ash smirked.  _ Old man…  _ Eiji pouted at him. “Stop calling me old man and of course, I promised we will go there together!” Eiji stopped pouting. He grinned at Ash. 

 

Ash looked at him with a face of relieved. “You look so much better now, ya know. Before we came here, you looked so gloomy and I didn’t know what to do with you.” Ash said. Eiji looked at him confusingly. “I guess it’s because you’ve been spending time with me, huh?” Ash smirked. That was intended as a joke but Eiji knew so well that his mood has improved because of Ash. “Actually, yeah.” Eiji said. Ash’s eyes went soft after hearing Eiji’s respond, that’s what he wanted to hear actually. He’s confident that he can improve Eiji’s mood and Eiji will not be depressed anymore. He’ll try his best to protect Eiji. Ash leaned in towards Eiji until their forehead touched. Eiji blushed at the contact, “Hey, can I kiss you?” Ash asked. Eiji chuckled, “You don’t have to ask.” 

 

Ash leaned closer until their lips touched. Both of them kissed each other, lovingly and tenderly. The kiss was slow but Ash wanted to move to the next level. He slipped his tongue on Eiji’s lips and licked it, demanding an entrance. Eiji gasped. He closed his eyes tightly and letting Ash entered his mouth. Ash gladly slipped his tongue in Eiji’s mouth and licked his tongue. Eiji imitated Ash’s action. Both of their tongue entwined together. Ash, still connected to Eiji, pushed Eiji to the ground. He climbed on top of Eiji and pinned him down. Both of them continued making out. People who passed by looked at them disapprovingly. Either because of they’re making out in public or they’re homophobes. Ash didn’t care. He met a lot of people like them, he’s used to them.

 

He felt himself growing from the make out session they’re having.  _ Gosh, I’m feeling so hot.  _ Ash pushed his hand under Eiji’s shirt, trailing his hand from Eiji’s stomach to his chest. His hand stopped as he reached Eiji’s nipple. He pinched Eiji’s nipple and he was greeted with the most beautiful sound ever. Eiji moaning loudly. 

Eiji’s eyes wide opened and he pushed Ash away. He sat up and wiped his lips, his face is as red as a tomato. Ash sat there, dumbfounded. “Was I too much?” Ash asked. Eiji shook his head, “No- No! It’s just… I… Please forget about everything!” Eiji waved both of his hands at Ash. Ash holds one of them, “Too late. I’ve recorded it in my memory.” Ash smirked. “Huh?!” Eiji looked at him. His eyes are now bigger than before and his face is clearly red. “Y-You idiot!” He playfully hit Ash’s shoulder. Ash laughed. “Now… Are you going to help me with this?” Ash holds Eiji hand and brought it down on his boner. Eiji pulled away, feeling more embarrassed. “I… No. I’m not ready yet.” Eiji looked away. “I guess I can’t force you.” Ash shrugged.

 

As they returned home, Ash spent some time in the bathroom while Eiji sat in their room, trying to understand the events that happened today.

 

_ I’m so in love with him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have:
> 
> ▪ReLife mentioned. Please watch that anime and read the manga if you haven't! It's really good! Uchida Yuuma(Ash's voice actor) is in the anime as well. He voiced as Kazuomi Ooga.
> 
> ▪Eiji is finally in love with Ash and wanting to stop being doubtful.
> 
> ▪Ash's nightmare.
> 
> ▪Ash and Eiji making out.
> 
> idk if I want to write them having sex. Let us see what I will do in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**BDSM**

>ShorShorDong: HEY GUYS I DONT HAVE TO WORK ANYMOR

>ShorShorDong: Sing let’s go out together

>Sing: Sure but how about everyone though? I know Yut Lung will be back in 2 days

>CrimsonJade: eiji and i have just arrived home.

>CrimsonJade: good holiday.

>CrimsonJade: we made out.

>ShorShorDong: YO THATS HOT

>Sing: Nice

>ScarletDragon: Tmi. Not interested bye

>CrimsonJade: bye, bitch

>ShorShorDong: man, i want a girlfriend 😣 im fucking 17 and yet i still haven’t find the right girl

>Sing: You’ll find her eventually. You’re cool so of course there will be girls who like you!

>CrimsonJade: but first change your fashion, man.

>ShorShorDong: i want someone who will love me for who i am

>ShorShorDong: you’re lucky that eiji loves your stupid hairstyle, ash. srsly your hairstyle is a laughing stock amongst girls

>CrimsonJade: wh

>CrimsonJade: really now

>ShorShorDong: ye lol

>CrimsonJade: well idgaf anyway unless eiji wants me to change

>CrimsonJade: @EijiOku19

>CrimsonJade: oh he’s offline

 

Ash’s phone rang. Ash looked at the caller ID, Shorter called him. He answered the call, “Yo, Shorter.” He greeted. “Was Eiji all okay and happy when you guys were at Cape Cod?” Shorter asked. “Yup, he was all happy and we nearly… _nearly_ get down and dirty.” Ash smirked. He chuckled when he heard Shorter scoffed. Both of them went silent.

 

“So… Why did you call me?” Ash used his other hand to hold his phone while he pulled his fringes down, making his hair covering his right eye. He then combed it with his fingers, trying to make it look tidier. He looked at the mirror. He doesn’t look like a thug anymore but a normal teenager. “I was worried about Eiji but knowing he’s in a good hand, I guess I shouldn’t.” Shorter said. “Uh… He’s at his house right now so I don’t know if everything is alright. I can go check on him or tell Chinami to keep her eyes on him.” Ash rubbed his chin. “Sounds like a plan… Ash, please look after him.” He can hear Shorter sounded so worried. “Why are you so concerned?” Ash asked.

“Aren’t you concerned about him?!” Shorter sounds pissed now. “I am but I’m not showing it. I had a dream of him jumping off a building, of course I’m worried!” Ash explained. Shorter went silent. “... So I wasn’t the only one. Ash, I dreamed of him hanging himself and you were crying your fucking ass off.” Ash froze.

 

“Shorter, I gotta go now. I need to check on Eiji.” Ash panicked. He hung up the call and bolted out from his room. “Ash, what the hell is going on?!” Lisa watched as his son sprinted down the stairs and out from the house, as if he was racing with someone. “Sheesh, that boy.” Lisa sighed.

 

As soon as Ash reached the Okumura’s front door, Ash knocked on it numerous time. The door opened by a 10 years old girl, looking up at Ash. “Aslan-niichan! Are you here to play?” Chinami looked at him innocently. “Where’s Eiji?” Ash asked, still panicking. “Niichan is in the toilet--” Ash walked in the house and went upstairs to the bathroom that’s near Eiji’s room. He turned the doorknob but unfortunately it was locked. _Eiji is in here._

“Eiji, open up!!” Ash shouted. “A-Ash?!” A slight panic can be heard from Eiji. “What are you doing in the toilet?!”

“What do you think I’m doing?!” Eiji answered back. “Open the fucking door, Eiji!!” Ash shouted again. “B-But Ash! I’m… I’m… uhhh…” The sound of a toilet being flushed can be heard. Ash calmed down a bit. _So, he was taking a dump._ Now, he could hear the sound of the water coming out from the sink. It went on for a while and it made Ash feel impatient. _Eiji is taking so long for him to wash his hands. What is he? A clean freak?!_

 

Eiji finally came out from the toilet, scratching his cheek. He looked at Ash, before he could say anything, he stared at Ash. Ash raised one of his eyebrows, “What? Got something on my face?” he asked. Eiji quickly shook his head, “No… It’s just that… That hairstyle looks good on you.” Blushes appeared on Eiji’s cheeks. He genuinely found Ash’s new hairstyle looks better than his old hairstyle. “I guess I’ll keep this hairstyle. Shorter told me my hairstyle has been the reason why girls at our school have been laughing about.” Ash scratched his head. Himeko walked towards them, “I heard people shouting. What happened here?” She asked. “Nothing. I was worried about Eiji.” Ash said with monotonous voice. Himeko shrugged, “I don’t know why you’re worried. My son would not do anything dangerous to himself nor does this house is dangerous for him.” _Oh really now?_

Eiji looked at Ash confusingly, “What is this all about?” Eiji asked. Ash placed his arm around Eiji’s neck and walked towards Eiji’s room. He closed the door and locked it. “Actually…” Ash turned around, facing Eiji. Ash looked down on Eiji’s shirt. He’s wearing a long sleeves pink coloured shirt with Nori-nori on it. Eiji really loves his long sleeves huh?

 

“Shorter told me he had a dream of you hanging yourself so I got really worried…” Ash looked away. Eiji only stared at him with an expressionless face. “And I had the same dream as well but… you jumping off a building.” Ash swallowed the lump in his throat. He holds Eiji’s shoulders and shakes him, “Eiji please promise me… Please… If you’re ever feeling down, I’m ALWAYS here for you. Just call me, text me. I’ll be there for you. Don’t do anything harmful to yourself.” Ash said. Eiji looked down to his feet. He said something in Japanese but Ash couldn’t understand him. Eiji then looked at him, “What makes you think I’d do those things?” Eiji asked. Ash let go off Eiji’s shoulders and he backed away. “I… don’t know.”

 

“Clearly, you don’t trust me.” Eiji sat on his bed, “Ash, I’m sad but that doesn’t mean I thought of killing myself or hurting myself…” Eiji looked down to his feet. Ash could hear a tremble in Eiji’s tone. Eiji always trembled when he’s lying but him hearing that right now might be his imagination. “Can you do me a favor? Just for tonight?” Ash asked. Eiji looked at him questionably. “What is it?”

“Stay at my place only for tonight.” Ash said. “But Ash, we’ve just came back from Cape Cod and I miss my room.” Eiji said. “Please…” Eiji sighed at Ash who was begging to him. He wanted to stay home. He wanted to stay in his room all alone but if it’s Ash then he wouldn’t mind leaving his room right now.

* * *

**DM**

 

>CrimsonJade: shorter. do you have any experience dealing with uh

>CrimsonJade: someone like eiji?

>CrimsonJade: he looks fine but idk

>ShorShorDong: he might be hiding smth

>CrimsonJade: his mood has been improving lately but i’m scared it’ll become worst

>CrimsonJade: he’s only becoming sad when he’s at home

>ShorShorDong: where is he now?

>CrimsonJade: i told him to stay with me tonight

>ShorShorDong: good

>ShorShorDong: hey idk how bad Eiji is but

>ShorShorDong: i used to have a cousin who dealt the same shit as Eiji

>ShorShorDong: her parents died, she was struggling to find a future. Nadia eventually found out that she did self-harm

>ShorShorDong: cutting her arms and wrists

>ShorShorDong: Nadia found out after she wondered why she loved to wear long sleeves a lot

 

_Shit._

 

>CrimsonJade: what happened to her now?

>ShorShorDong: she killed herself 2 years ago

>CrimsonJade: shit, man… i’m sorry

>ShorShorDong: lol don’t worry about it

 

Ash puts his phone. _Eiji loves to wear long sleeves… Does that mean anything?_ He walked towards the bathroom. Eiji and him are at Ash’s house now. As soon as they’ve arrived, Eiji went to take a shower and Eiji is still in the shower.

 

Ash turned the doorknob of the bathroom and to his surprise, the door was unlocked. Ash walked in and was later greeted with a shriek. He looked at the shower to see Eiji hiding behind the shower curtain looking all embarrassed. “Wh-Why are you in here?! I’m taking a shower!!” Eiji covered his whole body with the curtain. “We’re dating so let me see your naked body, Eiji.” Ash tried his best to yank the shower curtain from Eiji but Eiji threw a shampoo at him. Bam! The bottle hits Ash’s face. Ash backed away and rubbed his face, “Ow! That hurts!” Ash exclaimed. “T-Then… Get out you pervert!!” Eiji shouted. “Aw come on, Eiji. You’re no fun.” Ash said as he successfully yanked the shower curtain from Eiji. _Oops I didn’t mean to do that._ Ash looked at Eiji but Eiji covered himself with his hands. “Oh… They’re black.”

 

One of Eiji’s eyes twitched. He took another bottle and threw at Ash, “GET OUT, YOU PERVERTED BLONDE!!”

 

* * *

 

Ash looked in the mirror, playing with his golden hair. His fringes are covering his right eye, he really need a haircut. When was the last time he had a haircut? And plus, he needs a reading glasses as well. He’s having a hard time reading nowadays.

He thought, since tomorrow is Saturday… What if he, Shorter and Eiji go out tomorrow? Ash turned around to look at Eiji, who is playing with his phone. Eiji is looking so cute tonight. Despite being a 17 years old, he’s wearing a onesies with Nori-nori printed on it. _This boy really loves that damn bird so much._

 

“Hey, darling.” Eiji looked at Ash, blushes hinted on his cheeks. “What’s with that nickname?” Eiji asked. “We ARE dating so… I thought maybe I should call you that from now on. Anyway, I was thinking. Do you want to go out tomorrow? We can ask Shorter if he wants to go out with us.” Ash said, sitting in front of Eiji. Both of them are sitting on Ash’s bed.

“I’m fine with that. I have to go back to my place tomorrow to dress up.” Eiji rubbed his chin. He then snapped his fingers, “And don’t forget about Sing! He’s part of us too!” Eiji said. “Right. I’m gonna text them now.” Ash pulled out his phone and started texting.

 

“Okay so Sing and Shorter said yes and Yut Lung is really jealous right now.” Ash smirked. “That damn snake.”

“11 am?” Ash asked.

“Seems like a perfect time to go out. We can have lunch somewhere in the city too.” Eiji said. “Perfect. All planned.” Ash puts his phone away. “I’m gonna go tell mom and maybe ask her for some money.” Ash stood up, “Are you planning to buy something?” Eiji placed his phone down, looking up at Ash. “Yeah. A haircut and a glasses.”

 

Ash went downstairs to the living room. He can see Griffin watching a movie while their mother crocheting next to him.

Ash puts his arms around Lisa from the back and nuzzled his cheek on her head. Lisa sighed, “If you want to eat some snacks, they’re in the kitchen.” She said. “That’s not what I want, old lady.” He jumped to the couch and sat in the between of Griffin and Lisa. “Aslan, behave.” Griffin looked at him. Ash shrugged and he proceeded to hug his mom’s arm. “What do you want?” Lisa asked. “My old lady’s love and affection?” Ash nuzzled on her arm. “You’re always like this when you want food or money… Just like a cat and stop calling me old lady! I’m only 35 years old.” She grumbled.

“Cats can’t ask for money.”

“Yeah but you can, Einstein.” Lisa pinched his nose and let go. Ash rubbed his nose, “Hey, mom. I want to get a haircut tomorrow.” Ash said. Lisa made a O shape on her lips, “I’ve just realised you changed your hairstyle.” Griffin looked at him again, “Oh yeah, Aslan. What’s the occasion? Eiji told you to change?” Griffin asked. “No, I just feel like changing my hairstyle. Oh and mom, I want to get a reading glasses. I can’t see sh--” Griffin pinched Ash before he could finishes his sentence. “Language!” “Ow!”

“Oh you’re blind.” Lisa smirked. “I can’t believe Ash Lynx is going to be a four eyes nerd.” Lisa laughed. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that!” Ash pouted.

 

Eiji went downstairs to get a glass of water. He heard laughter from the living room. He looked down, he wished he is close to his family like how Ash is with his mom and brother.

Eiji rarely talked to Chinami, even though Eiji loves her so much and Eiji doesn’t know how to feel with his mother. His grandmother is a quiet person… He was only close to his father, who’s no longer with him. Tears formed on his eyes.

_お父さん... Father… I miss you._

 

* * *

 

After trying his best to wake Ash up at 9 am, Eiji went back to his house which is like 5 minutes walk from Ash’s house.

He opened the door and walked in when suddenly, he heard these words that will give him nightmare. The voices came from the living room.

“Himeko, will you marry me?”

“Oh Thomas! Of course!”

 

Eiji’s eyes wide opened. He was frozen, he couldn't move. _How could you move this fast from father, mother? Is… that the guy who you slept with while father was in the hospital?!_

 

_I will never forgive you, mother. I will never accept that man in our family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating too fast. I need to stop--  
> I wanted to write Shorter, Sing, Ash and Eiji hanging out but I think that's best for another chapter.
> 
> ▪Ouch. Himeko accepted her boyfriend proposal.  
> ▪I want to write a moment with Chinami and Eiji.  
> ▪I can see Shorter as straight thanks to that episode when they went to LA lmao but idk i might change his sexuality.  
> ▪I've been dropping a hint on 'something' since chapter 4.


	10. Chapter 10

Shorter, Sing and Ash leaned on a building while Eiji stood next to Ash.

The four of them are in the city now, ready to start their day. 

 

Shorter looked at the people who are walking in front of them. Everyone is moving so quickly. This is the life of citizens who live in the city. “Right, so… Where do we go first?” Shorter asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Ash looked at him, “Glasses first and then haircut. I know for sure they need some time to get the glasses ready so while we’re waiting, we can head to a barber and get myself a haircut.” Ash explained. Sing scoffed, “You really need one. You looked like an emo with your hair covering your right eye.”

 

The three boys laughed. Ash looked at Eiji, who has been staring down at his feet. Eiji looked so gloomy today, he wondered why. He pulled Eiji closer to him, Eiji gasped to the sudden touch. He put an arm on Eiji’s waist and leaned his head on Eiji’s head. The wonder of being taller than your partner! “We should go now.” Ash said.

 

So, they did what Ash had planned. Ash got his eyes checked, the optometrist told them to come back in 10 minutes to get Ash’s glasses and then they went to a barber so Ash can get a haircut. 

Shorter and Sing went somewhere else while Eiji waited for Ash. Ash looked into the mirror so he can see Eiji sitting behind him. Gloominess filled Eiji’s eyes. He wanted to ask him what’s wrong but he couldn’t do it in public. He has to wait until they’re alone.

 

After Ash got his haircut, he paid the barber and walked towards Eiji. At this point, Eiji is doing nothing except staring at his shoes. Ash sat next to him and shook his shoulder, “Oi, Eiji. I’m done.” He said. Eiji looked at him, “O-Oh.” He forced a smile on his face, “You look handsome.” 

Ash’s hair is no longer covering his right eye. It’s a bit shorter now. “We need to talk soon.” Ash gripped Eiji’s shoulder but lightly. Eiji nodded at him. 

 

Both of them went out and waited for Shorter and Sing. Then, the four of them went to get Ash’s glasses.

A round framed glasses. Perfect for Ash.

“That reminds me… Don’t you need glasses too, Eiji?” Ash asked. Eiji scratched his cheek and shook his head quickly. “Are you sure? I remember seeing you tripping over a trash can before.” Sing said, with his arms behind his back. “Huh?! Man, I wish I was there to witness that!” Shorter grinned. Eiji pouted at the three of them. “You guys are so cruel. Listen, my eyesight is okay and that was just a one time thing!” Eiji said.

 

Ash sweat dropped. He remembered all the times where Eiji tripped on something, used a facial wash as a toothpaste, ran into a glass panel or a wall. There were times Eiji kept on staring at him because he couldn’t see well. “You sure it’s a one time thing? I’ve been with you in your whole life and I can remember all those times wh--” Before Ash could finishes his sentence, Eiji flailed his arms up to the sky. “Ah! I’m so DAMN hungry. Let’s STOP fooling around and grab a lunch!” Eiji walked away from the trio.

“He’s pissed, isn’t he?” Sing asked.

“Yeah, he’s pissed.” Shorter said

“Definitely.” Ash smirked.

 

* * *

 

“Mcdonald’s sucks, man. Can’t we have something else?!” Ash complained, holding his fish burger. “Stop complaining and shove your fucking burger down your throat.” Shorter said as he ate his Big Mac. “Ash, for once, eat fast food and be a normal teenager. You health freak.” Sing said, enjoying his fries.

 

Eiji sat next to Ash quietly, eating his chicken nuggets.  _ Will that fill him up?  _ “Eiji, do you want some of my burger?” Ash asked. Eiji looked at him and shook his head. “I guess 48 pieces of nuggets can fill him up.” Shorter said. They sat quietly, eating and enjoying their food.

After they’ve finished, Sing voiced, “Man, seeing Eiji all quiet and submissive is weird. Eiji, you always nag at us for eating fast food but now you’re joining us. What’s wrong? You’ve been really sad lately!” Shorter wiped his mouth with a tissue, “Eiji, it’s fine if you don’t want to tell us but do know that we have your back.” Shorter said. “Especially Ash. He’s always with you, right?” Shorter continued.

“Yeah, Eiji. I’m always here for you so please talk to me.” Ash said, holding Eiji’s hand. Eiji didn’t say anything except he looked down to the table. “Eiji…” Ash rubbed the back of Eiji’s hand softly. Tears rolled down to Eiji’s cheeks. The trio panicked.

“HOLY SHIT! SING, YOU MADE HIM CRY!” 

“Me?! You’re the one who made him cry! It’s always you! No, it’s always Ash!” 

“LISTEN HERE YOU DUMBASSES.”

 

Ash pulled Eiji into a hug. “母さん(mother)… *hic* engaged…” Eiji hiccuped. Shorter and Sing looked at each other confusingly. “Oh… Yeah, right. Eiji’s mom has a boyfriend after his father passed away and it hurts to see his mom moved on so quickly.” Ash explained. “But isn’t that good for her? She found a person to love again.” Shorter asked. “But… Too fast… I bet… He’s the guy my mother slept with when my father was hospitalised.” Eiji sobbed. “I’ve always wondered if she ever loved my father.” Eiji pulled away from Ash. “Of course she did! If she doesn't then you and Chinami wouldn’t be born!” Sing said. “What if we were born because of lust and not love?” Eiji rubbed his eyes. Ash sighed, he knew himself he was born from lust. Jim never did love Lisa, that’s the reason why she was neglected. 

 

“But your mom cheating on your dad while he was dying… That’s awful.” Shorter said, looking down to the table. Sing and Ash did the same as well. “Let’s… Forget about this for now and enjoy our day, okay?” Sing grinned. “I heard that weird bird shop that you like has stuffs on sale right now.” Sing winked at Eiji. Eiji looked at Sing and smiled softly, “Sounds like a plan.” Ash rubbed Eiji’s arm, “Come on. Let’s go to that shop and buy some Nori-nori for you.” Ash said with a smile. “And maybe we can browse for mangoes as well!” Shorter exclaimed. 

“Mangoes?” Sing looked at him with one of his eyebrows raised. “Those Japanese comics that Eiji loves to read!” Shorter explained. Ash cleared his throat, “Manga!” The three of them laughed. 

 

Eiji looked at them. Even though Eiji has been gloomy and sad lately, the three of them… No, the four of them including Yut Lung, never leave Eiji’s side and will always try their best to cheer him up. That’s what they always do to each other. Cheering each other up. If Yut Lung is here, he’d give Eiji a tight hug, strawberry ice cream and possibly a bunny plush toy. Eiji smiled warmly,

_ I have the greatest friends ever.  _

* * *

 

The four boys stepped in the Nori-nori kun shop. Eiji’s eyes went all sparkles when he saw they’re having a sale for 50% off on all items. He went to the clothing area and looked for shirts. Maybe he should get pants as well? Or maybe pajamas? Who knows! 

Ash, Shorter and Sing followed him. “I don’t understand why does Eiji like this weird looking bird. He’s not even cute.” Shorter said. “I don’t get it either but he has been a fan since he was little.” Ash shrugged. “This ugly bird haunts me in my dream.” Ash sighed. Eiji turned towards them, pouting. “Take that back. He’s not ugly! He’s cute!” Eiji said, holding a blue coloured long sleeves tshirt with Nori-nori on it. “I don’t understand your taste, Eiji.” Ash looked at him disappointedly. “Yeah, me neither.” Shorter looked at Ash with a smirk. Ash punched Shorter’s arm and that made Shorter grinned. 

“You guys are being mean. The bird is cute, you guys are the ones who have no taste.” Sing said, joining Eiji’s hunt for clothes. “I see… You’re a man of culture.” Eiji said. Both of them grinned at each other. “Hey, I’m thinking of buying something for Yut Lung.” Sing said. Eiji looked at him, “Is he interested with Nori-nori kun though?” Sing shrugged. “You never know.”

 

As Sing and Eiji looked around to find a gift for Yut Lung, Ash stared at a Nori-nori plushie.  _ This bird is so wacky looking. What’s so special about it?  _ He then imagined Eiji’s reaction if he buys him the plushie.

 

_ “Thank you, Ashu baby~ I love this so much. Thank you vewy much~ uwu”  _

“Stare too long at it and it’ll eat your soul.” Shorter said with hands in his pockets. Ash scoffed at him and looked away. Shorter looked at the price of the plushie and gasped. “$20. That’s too much.” Shorter said. Ash held the plushie, “You do need to remember they’re having a sale.” Ash said. He walked to the cashier with the plushie. “Hold on. Are you gonna buy that?” Shorter asked. Ash gave the plushie to the cashier and he swiped the card that his mom gave him. “Here you go! Enjoy your day!” The cashier gave him a bag that has the plushie in it. “Yeah. Bought it.” He took the bag, thanked the cashier and walked out from the shop with Shorter.

 

A few minutes later, Eiji and Sing walked out. Both of them were holding a bag. Shorter approached them, “So, what did you guys buy?” He asked. “Well… I bought a hoodie for myself and slippers for Yut Lung.” Sing grinned. “It’s really cute! I hope he’ll love it.” Sing hugged his bag. Shorter scoffed. Sing is always thinking about Yut Lung and same goes to Yut Lung. So they DO like each other huh?

 

“How about you, honey?” Ash approached Eiji. Eiji blushed at the name that Ash called him. Shorter and Sing smirked at them. “I… Bought some clothes.” Eiji said. He saw Ash holding a bag, he looked at it curiously. “What did you buy?” He asked. Ash gave him the bag, “A present.” Eiji took the bag and looked inside. He smiled, “Nori-nori kun plushie… Thank you, Ash.” He looked at Ash and flashed a bright smile. Ash clutched his chest and coughed, “Fuck… That was so bright and cute. My heart can’t handle it.” Ash said. Eiji pouted at him.

“I have to admit. Eiji is really cute.” Shorter said. “I agree.” Sing scratched his chin and smirked. Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji protectively. “Listen here, you quacks. He’s  _ mine. _ ” Ash growled. Sing and Shorter chuckled.

“Where do you guys want to go next?” Shorter asked. They went quiet for a while, trying to think of a place to go. Sing snapped his fingers, “Nintendo Museum!” Sing exclaimed. “Great idea!” Shorter said. “Oh yeah. We should go there.” Ash agreed. Ash let go off Eiji and held his hand. Eiji smiled at Ash’s touch and held him back. Both of them went to the Nintendo Museum with Shorter and Sing.

* * *

  
  


“ただいま(I’m home.)” Eiji said as he walked into his house. The house is quiet. Maybe everyone went out for dinner… Again. Before Eiji could climb the stairs, he heard someone called him. “Eiji.” A voice of a man called him. He knew the person. He stopped from climbing the stairs but he didn’t turn to look at the person.

 

“I don’t know if you know about this but, your mom and I are engaged and we’re planning to marry soon.” Said a brunette man who’s in his 50’s. He has brown eyes, staring at Eiji’s back. “Yeah, so what?” Eiji said, feeling really pissed. The guy walked closer to him and grabbed his neck, “You must call me dad. Okay?” He smiled. “Or else…” He tightened his grab. Eiji winced. 

This Thomas guy… He didn’t give Eiji good vibes. What does his mother sees in him?!

Eiji turned around and glared at him. “You will never replace my father. Never. You’re a no one to me!!” Eiji shouted at him. Thomas looked at him with angry eyes. He slapped Eiji really hard, Eiji fell on the floor.

 

Eiji looked at him with an angry look. “Like it or not, your mom loves me and both of us are going to get married.” Thomas smirked and walked away from. Eiji held his cheek.  _ That hurts. _

 

Eiji took his bags and walked upstairs to his room. Eiji locked the door and threw his bags on his bed. He leaned on the door, pulling his knees to his chest. He buried his face under his arms and cried. 

Cried because it hurts. Cried because this event is bullshit for him. Cried because life is so cruel to him. Cried because… He misses his father so much.

His heart ached, it hurts so much. He wished the pain would stop. He cried loudly, lying on the floor. “お父さん。。。お父さん。。。” He cried for his father. 

 

He spent half an hour of crying and calling out for his father. He stood up and wiped his tears away. He walked to his desk, feeling really dead inside. His heart is still aching. He wanted the ache to stop. He took a box cutter out from his pencil case and he rolled his left sleeve, looking at all the scars he did on his arm.

 

This is the only way for him to relieve the pain.

* * *

 

**EXTRA:**

When they were at Nintendo Museum,

 

“Hey, honey. Do you know what you remind me off?” Ash asked with his head turned to Eiji and his back facing him. “What is it?” Eiji asked. Ash turned around, holding a Pikachu plushie. He tried to mimic Pikachu’s high voice, “Pi-ka-chu.”

 

Eiji laughed, “No no! Don’t do that voice! You remind me of Sonic the monkey from Kekkai Sensen!” Eiji laughed until tears formed on his eyes. “How do I even sound like a monkey?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▪3 words. Don't kill me.
> 
> ▪Also fuck Thomas.
> 
> ▪Why am I doing this to Eiji
> 
> ▪I want Eiji to uwu
> 
> ▪I included extra near the end because... I feel like it lmao. Yuuma Uchida voiced as Sonic the monkey from Kekkai Sensen. That's really interesting to know!
> 
> ... I guess the angst will continue from here.


	11. Chapter 11

Eiji opened his eyes slowly. He can see sunlight creeping in from his curtain. He turned to face the ceiling. He felt like shit. A total shit. Physically and mentally. He then realised he had been sleeping on the floor. What was he doing yesterday?

 

He remembered coming home to Thomas slapping him, he went to his room and cried for his father for half an hour and then… He cut himself. Eiji took a deep breath. Yeah, that happened.  _ I guess I laid down on the floor after that and fell asleep.  _ His stomach grumbled.  _ And I skipped dinner too. _ He sat up and realised he is still holding his box cutter. He looked at his left arm and he sees three new cuts. He did that last night.

He rolled down his sleeve and stood up. He put the box cutter away and walked out from his room. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. He looked into the mirror.

 

Puffy eyes, dried tears on his cheeks and his hair is really messy… Is his hair getting longer? Well whatever it is, he doesn’t care. He turned the tap on, washed his face and brushed his teeth. After he’s done, he went downstairs to the kitchen. He walked in to see Suzue eating her natto on the breakfast table with Chinami sitting next to her. Himeko is standing in front of the stove, cooking something. Eiji quietly walked to one of the cabinets and he pulled out a bowl. He then went to another cabinet to get a box of cereal.

 

Himeko turned around, “Eiji, I left some natto for you.” She said, holding a plate of pancakes. Eiji didn’t say anything. He loves natto but he’s not in a mood to eat it. He’s not in a mood to eat anything that his mother made. He went to the fridge to take out a carton of milk. He then poured it into his cereal. Himeko sighed at him. She placed the pancakes on an empty seat. Eiji wondered if Thomas stayed here last night. “I’m gonna wake Tommy up.” Himeko said as she went upstairs.

_ Tommy… Yuck.  _ Eiji sat in front of Chinami and ate his cereal quietly. Every morning, the kitchen would be noisy with Eiji and Chinami arguing over small things while his father tried his best to stop them but he’d always end up laughing at their argument. The one who stopped their argument had always been Suzue or Himeko but now, ever since his father passed away… Their breakfast had been nothing but silence. Chinami whined. 

 

“Eiji, you’re a cuckoo brain!” Chinami said, trying to stir up a friendly argument but Eiji didn’t say anything. He totally didn’t acknowledge her. Not because he wanted to but he had been staring at nothing while eating his cereal. Suzue looked at him and cleared her throat. “Eiji, your sister is talking to you.” She said, hoping her grandson would hear her. Eiji looked up at Suzue and then he looked at Chinami, “ごめん、チナミ。”  _ I’m sorry, Chinami.  _ Chinami frowned. “This isn’t fun… You’ve been really quiet and serious lately.” She said, in the verge of tears. “I miss my old niichan…” Tears started rolling down to her cheeks. Eiji looked at her with a surprised face. He could hear his heart broken to pieces seeing his sister crying because of him.  _ I’m such a bad brother. I should’ve acted normally… but I can’t. I don’t remember how to act like that anymore around my family.  _

Eiji dropped his spoon in his bowl, making a loud clang. He looked down to his laps, tears flowing from his eyes as well.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m really sorry.” Eiji sobbed. He heard a sound of the chair being pushed behind and then he heard footsteps coming close to him. He then felt small arms wrapping around his shoulders. Chinami leaned her face on his shoulder, “Niichan… Don’t cry.” Chinami sobbed. “I don’t want to you to be sad… I miss my happy niichan.” Chinami cried. Eiji didn’t say anything except he pulled Chinami into a hug. Both of them cried in each others’ arms.

 

Suzue is a tough lady. She was the only one who didn’t cry when her son passed away. She was sad but she didn’t cry. She was the one who comforted Himeko, Eiji and Chinami when his son died. She couldn’t look at them being sad. Suzue stood up and walked to her grandchildren. She hugged them, trying her best to comfort her grandchildren.

 

Even though Eiji’s grandmother comforted him with soothing words, telling him that he’s a good child but Eiji felt more like shit. He felt so weak for his family. He felt like he’s a burden.

_ Being dead would be better. _

* * *

 

Eiji knocked on the door, hoping Ash would be awake by now but that would be impossible. It’s Sunday, of course Ash will sleep in. He waited a while before he knocked again. Thankfully, Lisa opened the door and smiled at him. “Morning, my future son-in-law. How are you?” Lisa grinned. Eiji blushed at the nickname that she gave him.  _ Son-in-law. _ Both him and Ash are too young to think about marriage.

Now he began to wonder, does he want to marry Ash? No, does he want to get married? He never thought about it before. Maybe he did when he was younger but right now, he has no view on it.

_ It’s because I can’t see a future for me. _

_ I’m probably gonna die soon. _

 

Eiji shook his head. What was he thinking? Death is never an answer for anything. He looked at Lisa who has been looking at him with full of concern. “Is Ash awake?” He asked. Lisa sighed and shook her head. “It’s really impossible to wake him up.” Lisa said. “You should give it a try.” She said as she walked away from the door. Eiji stepped in and went upstairs to Ash’s room.

 

He opened the door and he saw Ash sleeping, snoring with blanket wrapped around him like a chicken wrap. Eiji walked towards him and shook his shoulder. “Ash, wake up.” Ash didn’t move. Eiji pouted and pulled Ash’s blanket off him. “Ash, wake up!!” He shouted. Ash buried his face on his pillow and groaned. That made Eiji feels pissed. He climbed on top of Ash and placed his lips on Ash’s, giving him a slow innocent kiss but then two strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. Ash is totally awake now and he’s kissing him. Ash slipped his tongue in Eiji and licked his tongue. Eiji squirmed under his hold. Eiji pulled away and he breathed quickly, trying to catch his breath. He could see Ash smirking at him in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Good morning, Mr Okumura.” Ash said. “Or should I call you, Mr Callenreese?” He teased. Eiji pouted at him and hit Ash’s face with a pillow. “Get up.” He then sat on top of Ash, straddling his hips. Ash whistled at him, “Do you want to ride me? It’s too early for that.”

Eiji went silence. He hit Ash on the face again with the pillow but this time, harder.

 

After a few hours later, Ash finally woke up and ate his breakfast. Then, he took a shower and went back to his room.

He sat on the bed with Eiji. Both of them stayed in silence. 

 

With silence covering them, Ash quickly grabbed a book from his side table. “Talk or I’m gonna read.” He said. Eiji didn’t look at him but he spoke up, “Am I a burden to you?”

 

Ash could feel his heart dropped. He looked at Eiji with concerned. “Why are you asking me that?” Ash asked. “Am I bringing negative vibes to you? Am I a good person? Am I really worth it?” Eiji’s eyes covered with tears. Ash scooted closer and sat closely to Eiji. He held Eiji on his waist, “Eiji, are you hearing yourself right now? Of course you’re worth it. You’re not a burden and you are a good person. Yes, sometimes I do feel negative around you but I understand why. You’re hurt. It’s not like you’re doing it on purpose.” Ash said. “I… I made Chinami cried. She… misses the cheerful and happy me… I don’t know how to be happy around my family, not anymore.” Eiji shook his head and cried. Ash pat his head and kissed it, “Let it all out…” 

 

“I feel like shit. Really. It’s awful, Ash. I feel so awful. I miss my father. I miss the happiness we had. I miss my old life, I miss my old self. I cried myself to sleep last night… I want to be with my father… I can’t handle this anymore.” Eiji sobbed. Ash hugged him. Eiji’s words broke his heart. Seeing Eiji like this broke his heart. “Ash… I… I’m sorry.” He cried again. Ash pulled him closer, “Shh… Stop apologising.” Ash said with a soothing tone. Eiji shook his head, “No… I’m really sorry… Ash, I thought of dying today and…” Eiji took a deep breath, “I hurt myself. I can’t handle this anymore.” Ash hugged him tighter.  _ Oh no… _

 

Ash carefully rolled Eiji’s left sleeve. Ash’s eyes wide opened, seeing the cuts on Eiji’s arm and wrist. His eyes covered in tears. “I’m sorry… You should leave me… I’m nothing. I’m disgust--”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY THAT!!” Ash yelled at Eiji. Eiji looked at him with a shocked expression. Ash pulled Eiji closer, pushing Eiji’s face to his chest and he hugged Eiji tighter. “I will never leave you… You’re not disgusting. You’re hurt. I love you, Eiji. I love you.” Ash said, tears rolling down to his cheeks. “Listen, life may be tough for you right now but I promise you… I will be there for you and we’ll go through this together, okay? Promise me you’ll stop hurting yourself and please promise me you’ll never leave me.” Ash sobbed again. “What if I can’t keep my promise…?” Eiji asked. He knew he couldn’t stop hurting himself since that’s the only way he can distract himself. “I’ll help you! You’re not alone, Eiji. I’m here with you.” 

 

Both of them cried. Ash pulled away from Eiji and planted kisses all over his face, repeating I love you every time he kissed Eiji.

 

* * *

 

Eiji opened his eyes. His eyes hurt and his head too. He could feel his throat is dry.  _ What happened? _

Eiji turned to his right, he saw a figure sitting next to him.  _ Tap tap tap.  _ The person is probably smashing something. “FUCK.” Oh right, he’s in Ash’s room. He tugged on Ash’s shirt, alerting him that he’s awake. 

 

Ash looked at him and smiled, “Hey. You fell asleep.” Eiji sat up and he looked at his left arm, all bandaged. “I did that. Don’t worry. I didn’t tell anyone about this.” Ash said, he looked back to his laptop. Eiji held his left arm,  _ This is a waste of material. I’m a waste of material.  _ Eiji hugged Ash’s arm and leaned on him. “What are you doing?” Eiji asked.

“Call of Duty.” Ash answered. Eiji nodded.

 

They both went quiet. The room was filled with a noise of Ash pressing his controller and him grunting. Ash put away his laptop and controller after he’s done. “Do you want to go to the park? That’ll helps you to clear your mind off.” Ash suggested. Eiji looked at him, “Oh yeah, sure.” Ash was about to stand up but Eiji pulled his arm, “Ash?” Ash looked at him. “Thank you for everything…” Eiji hugged Ash’s arm tighter. Ash smiled, “I’ll try my best to help you, Eiji.” 

 

“Oh yeah. Since we’re going to the park, can I bring Chinami with us?” Eiji asked. “Oh yeah sure. Bring that little devil with us.” 

 

Chinami is known to be really cheeky and mischievous around Ash and Eiji. She has been like that ever since she was 5. Once she did the tape prank when she was at Ash’s house. She placed some tapes on Ash’s door, made Ash chases her to his room and bam! Ash hit the tapes and fell backward on the floor. Of course, Eiji scolded Chinami for doing that. The memory is still fresh for him.  

 

Eiji took out his phone and dialed his homeline. After a few rings, someone picked up.

“Hello?”

Eiji froze. It’s Thomas. He answered the call. Eiji didn’t want to talk to him but he had no choice. 

“Chinami please.” His voice came out cold. Ash looked at him questionably. Eiji heard Thomas chuckled, “Eiji, my boy. Can’t you talk a bit nicer?” Thomas asked. Eiji didn’t say anything, he stayed silence.

Thomas sighed at him and called Chinami.

 

“Hello?” Chinami answered.

“Chi, it’s niichan. Ash and I are planning to go to the park… Do you want to come with us? Listen, I’m sorry about this m--”

“Sure, niichan! I’ll go to Ash-niichan’s house now and stop apologising!” Chinami hung up. Eiji frowned at his phone and he turned to see Ash was sitting really close to him. Their faces were really close to each other. Both of them blinked and then Ash kissed Eiji lightly on the lips.

 

“Ash! Were you spying on us?!” Eiji asked in annoyance. “Chinami is right though. You need to stop apologising, you masochist bastard.” Eiji punched Ash in the stomach.

* * *

 

“Chinami, stop running! You’re gonna fall!” Eiji shouted at his little sister as he watched her running towards the park. Ash followed him from behind and chuckled. “Stop worrying too much. Here. Let’s sit at that bench over there.” Ash pointed at a bench near a pond. Both of them went there and sat.

 

Eiji remembered when they were little, they will always go to the park to feed the ducks but sadly, they didn’t bring any seeds with them. Eiji looked at the pond. The water wasn’t clean but it looked nice. A few ducks swimming happily in the pond. He could see an adult duck swimming with baby ducks following it. He turned his attention to the water again. For some reason, the water is really magnificent for him.

 

_ How deep is this pond? _

_ … _

_ …. _

_ Can I drown myself in here? _

 

Eiji gasped. Ash turned towards Eiji quickly after he heard him gasping. He placed his hand on Eiji’s shoulder, “Are you okay?” Ash asked. Eiji looked at him and smiled, “I’m fine.” Ash frowned, “You’re lying.”

“No, I’m serious. I’m fine.” Eiji pat Ash’s cheek. “I was thinking… About my family’s reaction if I tell them that I’m dating you.” Eiji explained. “What’s wrong with that?” Ash asked. Eiji sighed, “My family is… really old-fashioned. My mother and grandmother still believed that men should be with women... I believe.” Eiji said, holding his chin. “You’re assuming.” 

“Ash, I don’t feel comfortable to talk to them about sexuality and stuffs but I do believe they’re still old-fashioned.” Eiji sighed. “Do you feel uncomfortable or is it because you guys are not close anymore?” Ash looked at him suspiciously. Eiji looked away. That’s true. Eiji hadn’t really talk to anyone at home except for Chinami. He’s no longer close to his mother after he found out that she was cheating and now, they’re relationship is getting worse after knowing that his mother is going to marry Thomas. 

As for his grandmother, he doesn’t know how to approach her but truth to be told, he knew his grandmother is still old-fashioned. 

 

“For starters, maybe we should tell Chinami about us and we’ll see her reaction.” Ash said, looking at Chinami who is looking at the ducks. “Yo, Chinami. Can you come here for a second?” Ash called out for her, waving his hand. Chinami turned around and looked at Ash, “What is it, Ash-niichan?” Chinami ran towards them. When Chinami stood in front of them, Eiji gulped. Will Chinami hates him after this and find him disgusting? Will Chinami tells their mother and grandmother about this? Is he going to get kicked out?

“Chinami, your brother and I are together.” Ash said. Chinami tilted her head confusingly. “Of course you guys are together. You guys are sitting next to each other.” Chinami said, innocently.  _ I guess this is what they called language barrier huh. _

“No, what I meant was…” Eiji could feel his heart beats really fast when Ash took Eiji’s hand and held it. “Your brother and I are in a relationship, like your mother and her boyfriend.” Ash explained to her. Chinami blinked, confusion written all over her face. Eiji shut his eyes, waiting for the time when Chinami shrieks in disgust and runs away from them. 

 

But Chinami didn’t do any of that. She only stood in confusion. “I thought boy and girl belong to each other and not boy and boy.” She said. “That’s when you’re wrong, Chinami.” Ash then explained to him about being gay, bisexuality and everything that’s LGBT related. At this point, Chinami is already sitting next to Ash, listening and focusing on his words. She nodded when Ash asked if she understood some of his explanations. “Okay, now I get it!” She smiled. “I’d like to see you and niichan getting married!” She grinned. Ash laughed while Eiji pouted at her, blushes crept on his cheeks. “Chi, can you do me a favor? Don’t tell mother about this. I’ll tell her myself.” Eiji said. “Please? I’ll buy you an ice cream if you do that.” Eiji went up to her and held her hands. Chinami giggled, “Don’t worry, niichan. Your secrets are safe with me!” 

“You’re lying. You told mother about me kissing Amy when we were dating.” Eiji pouted. “Oh! That slipped by accident but trust me, I’ll keep your secrets safe! I’m already a grown up now!” She said, patting her chest. Eiji chuckled and Ash looked at them with a soft smile. “Alright, time to get ice cream.” Eiji stood up but Chinami shook her head, “I don’t want you to bribe me. I’m keeping your secrets because I want to!” Chinami said. “Well, it’s not a bribe now because I’m paying for you guys. I feel like having an ice cream now.” Ash said as he sat up and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Come on.” He said as he walked away.

 

Eiji started to walk away but Chinami stopped him by holding his hand. Eiji turned around, “What is it?” Eiji asked. Chinami gave him a soft smile, “I’m glad Ash-niichan made you happy. I hope you guys will be together forever so I can see you being happy again!” Chinami grinned. Eiji stared at her. Those matured words coming from a 10 years old? Unbelievable. He kneeled down and hugged Chinami,

 

_ ありがとう、チちゃん _ 。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ありがとう、チちゃん - Arigatou, Chi-chan
> 
> ▪I used Katakana for Chinami's name. I'll find the Kanji for her name
> 
> ▪Finally got to update this. I tried to do it ASAP but my favorite VOCALOID-P/composer passed away 2 days ago so I didn't have the mood to do anythng.   
> Rest in peace, Wowaka.
> 
> ▪Ash is an epic gamer.
> 
> ▪also I drew a couple of stuffs related to this fanfic!   
> https://twitter.com/Rotten_Velvet/status/1110818530847420416?s=19  
> https://twitter.com/Rotten_Velvet/status/1116250849347391488?s=19


	12. Chapter 12

_ Bed creaking. _

_ Sexual noises can be heard. _

_ The warmth of the others can be felt. _

 

_ Thrusting, moaning, panting. _

_ Ash looked at the round brown eyes, looking at him with a lot of lust. _

_ “Ash…” _

 

Ash opened his eyes.  _ Oh right. That was a dream. _ He sat up from his bed but he felt a bit wet so he looked under his blanket.  _ Oops. _

* * *

 

Ash went downstairs to the kitchen after he took a shower and handled with himself. He saw Griffin making his own coffee. Ash sat at the breakfast table, taping his fingers on it.

Griffin turned around and was shocked to see Ash awake. “This is odd.” Griffin said, holding a plate of eggs and bacon while his other hand is holding his coffee. 

“What is?” Ash raised his eyebrow.

“You being awake early. I bet mom and Eiji are going to be surprised.” Griffin placed the plate in front of Ash. “I want a coffee too.” Ash commanded. Griffin chuckled and made his way to make a coffee for Ash. “Make it black.” Ash said. Griffin chuckled again, “Being a tough man, are we?” Griffin made the coffee and went back to Ash. He placed the mug in front of Ash. “Thanks.” He took a sip of his coffee.

 

Griffin sat in front of him and he started reading the newspaper. Ash ate his breakfast quietly. He wanted to talk to Griffin about the wet dream he had but he didn’t know how to. Well, he talked to Griffin about it a lot but this is different. He dreamed of Eiji. Most of the men he dreamed of don’t exist, or so he believed. Wouldn’t it be weird to dream of a real life person? Well, he always had the urge to have sex with Eiji but dreaming about it… Wasn’t that like disrespecting Eiji?

 

Ash sighed. Griffin looked at him, “Are you okay? You’ve been quiet.” Griffin said. “Hey, Griffin. Have you ever dreamed of having sex with a real person?” Ash asked, looking at his eggs. Griffin looked at him questionably. “Why are you asking me this?” He asked. Ash nervously played with his eggs, “U-Umm… I… had a dream I had sex with Eiji. Wouldn’t that be weird and disrespecting him?” Ash asked. “I actually don’t know…” Griffin scratched his cheek. Ash looked up to the ceiling and grunted, “MAN, I want to have sex with him but I don’t think he wants to and I have to respect that.” Griffin went back to his newspaper, “Have you asked him?” Griffin’s eyes are focused on the newspaper. “No… but he talked about sex is something for married couple and I swear he’s so old-fashioned sometimes.” Ash continued eating his breakfast. 

“You can’t blame him. His family has old-fashioned mentality.” Griffin shrugged.

“You’re right. I’m gonna talk to him about this today.”

 

* * *

 

_ I don’t want to wake up anymore. _

 

Eiji looked at the ceiling. He’s lying on his bed after he dressed up for school. 

 

_ I don’t want to go to school. _

Eiji curled up.

_ I just want to die… _

Eiji heard someone knocked on his door. Eiji didn’t bother to answer the door. He continued lying on his bed.

“Eiji, we’re going to be late!”  _ Wait? Ash? _

Eiji was surprised to know that Ash woke up early today. Most of the time Eiji had to go to his house to get Ash but today, it’s the opposite.

 

“I’m coming in.” Ash said, turning the doorknob and he walked in. “Eiji, what are you doing?” Ash asked. Eiji didn’t look at him. He looked at his window. “Eiji, are you still asleep?” Ash walked towards him. “Come on. We’re going to be late for school.” Ash pulled Eiji’s hand. Eiji felt so heavy. His body felt like it was made from stone. So… heavy. “Eiji, if you don’t want to get up, I’ll carry you to school.” Ash said. “Can you though?” Eiji looked at him. Ash smirked, “Of course I can.” 

 

Ash bridal carried Eiji. Eiji gasped at the sudden movement. “W-What? Ash, put me down!” Eiji’s cheeks turned red and Ash laughed, “I told you I can carry you.” Both of them laughed but it quickly stopped when Eiji saw Thomas staring at them from the door. Thomas then walked away from Eiji’s room.  _ Why is he here?! _

“Oh shoot. I should’ve closed the door.” Ash put Eiji down. “Is that your mom’s boyfriend?” Ash asked. “Yeah… Thomas.” Eiji pat his clothes and smoothed everything from wrinkles. “Oh. Thomas the tank engine?” Ash fingergun at Eiji and smirked. “Huh?” 

Ash started singing Thomas the tank engine theme and Eiji laughed. “Okay, old man. We need to go to school now. Are you ready?” Ash pushed his hands in his pockets. Eiji nodded and he took his sling bag which was rested on the floor.

 

Both of them walked downstairs. Ash greeted Himeko, Suzue, Chinami and Thomas but Eiji didn’t. The two of them walked out and went to school.

 

“Hime… Are Eiji and that other boy… you know… Gay?” 

“No?”

“They seemed close.”

“They’re childhood friends, Tom. Stop over thinking.”

“Right…” 

 

* * *

 

Classes were fine for Ash. He got through it perfectly even though all he did was causing troubles but hey! At least he learned something. Eiji on the other hand, he lost focus in class. He didn’t know what he learned today since all he had was his head went somewhere instead of focusing in class.

As the bell for lunch break rang, both Eiji and Ash meet up behind the school to have lunch with their three friends. 

 

Yut-Lung is sitting on the bench, holding a sandwich in his hand. Sing is sitting next to him, eating fried wonton while Shorter sat on the ground, eating his Chinese fried rice. The couple approached them and Ash waved his hand at them. Yut-Lung stood up and placed his sandwich in his container. He ran towards Eiji and hugged him. “Eiji~ I heard you had hard time! I was so worried about you~” Yut-Lung said. Eiji chuckled, “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.” Yut-Lung pulled away and he went back to his seat. “I actually have presents for you guys from Hong Kong but I’ll give them to you after we’re done eating.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Ash sat on the ground. He opened his lunch and took out a hotdog. He took a bite at it and sighed.  _ How many times do I have to tell mom to put more mustard?!  _ Eiji sat next to Ash and rested his head on Ash’s shoulder.  _ Right… I’ll talk to him about sex after school. Hey, wait a minute… _

“Eiji, where’s your food?” Ash asked. Eiji closed his eyes, “Forgot.” That’s Eiji’s only answer. Ash sighed. “Eiji, dude. You can have some of my rice if you want.” Shorter said, pointing at his lunch box. “Or if you want some of my fried wonton!” Sing exclaimed. Eiji shook his head, “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” Eiji waved his hands at them. “You’re not going to be fine without eating. Eiji, you even skipped breakfast.” Ash took another hotdog from his lunch and shoved it in Eiji’s mouth. Eiji gasped.

 

“Whoa there! Be gentle, Ashy boy.” Shorter chuckled at the view. Eiji frowned and held the hotdog, he began to eat it. He flinched at the taste of mustard.  _ I don’t understand why Ash loves mustard. It tastes so… terrible. _

“Oh come on, Eiji. A little mustard couldn’t hurt you, right?” Ash teased him, he winked at Eiji while munching on his hotdog. Eiji pouted at him. “Give it a rest, Lynx. Not everyone can stand mustard.” Yut-Lung said as he finished off his sandwiches.Yut-Lung pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrated. He unlocked his phone and checked the notification. 

 

His eyes opened wide after he read the messages he received. “Hey, guys. Have you guys heard a police siren going off in our school?” Yut-Lung asked. “No but I’ve seen people in uniform walking around our school.” Sing said, stuffing his face with his last wonton. “Why were they here though?” Shorter placed his empty lunch box on the ground as he reached for his water bottle. “One of our teachers was arrested. You know the french teacher? Dino Golzine was arrested this morning.” Yut-Lung said.

 

Everyone except Ash, gasped. “Wait… Why was he arrested?” Sing asked. Yut-Lung scrolled down to read more messages. He placed a hand on his lips, his eyes filled with disgust. “... Child prostitution and child trafficking.” Sing and Shorter looked disgusted, Eiji stopped eating his hotdog but Ash, he kept going. “One of the students here reached out to a journalist and they told him about what Dino did to them. The journalist went on an investigation, snooping around and then he had a lot of evidences to get Dino arrested.” Yut-Lung put his phone away. “This creepy because… I had an interaction with Dino before and it was disturbing.” Yut-Lung sighed.

 

“He called me beautiful a lot and from that day on, I tried my best to avoid him.” Yut-Lung said. Ash licked his fingers as he finished with his hot dog. “I was in Dino’s class before but I left because he tried to get into my pants. I fucking kicked him in the crotch a lot.” Ash said. “Good thing he’s fucking arrested.” Ash leaned towards Eiji, who finally finished with his hotdog. “I… I had an experience with him too.” Ash looked at him with anger, “What the fuck? What did he do to you?” Ash shouted. “C-Calm down. He didn’t do anything but he called me cute and he said if I want a free french class, I can come to his house… Sadly, I nearly fell for it… B-But when Ash came to me, Golzine walked away.” Eiji said nervously.

“Oh… I remember that.” Ash said. “Why didn’t you tell me he was trying to do something to you?” Ash asked angrily. “And Eiji, no teachers would invite their students to their house unless they have a better reason.” Yut-Lung added. Eiji felt embarrassed. He’s being lectured by two 15 years old! How wonderful.

Shorter looked at Eiji and laughed, “Man, you’re so innocent and naïve for a 17 years old.” Eiji pouted, “Stop…” 

Yut-Lung clapped his hands, “Right! It’s time for presents!” Yut-Lung took his bag and shoved his hand in it. He rummaged inside and took out a monkey doll. “This is for you, Sing.” He gave it to Sing. Sing lighted up. Ash and Shorter chuckled, “Oh my god! Are you trying to call him a monkey?” Ash asked. Sing sticks his tongue out, “Monkey is cool and you guys are jealous.”

 

Yut-Lung took out a cat keychain from his bag. “Hey, Lynx. Catch!” Yut-Lung threw the keychain towards Ash and Ash caught it. He looked at the keychain and his jade eyes twinkled in happiness. “Thanks…” Ash showed the keychain to Eiji, “Look! Isn’t it cute?” Ash asked. Eiji leaned on Ash’s shoulder, “You really love cats, don’t you? How about me? Am I cute?” Eiji nuzzled. “Damn it Eiji. You’re cute too.” Ash hugged him and kissed his neck. Eiji chuckled. Yut-Lung frowned at them, Sing covered his eyes and Shorter laughed. “Go get a room, you two!” Shorter said. Yut-Lung pulled out a bunny plushie, “Eiji, catch!” Yut-Lung threw the bunny plushie at Eiji but Eiji didn’t get to catch it since he was distracted with Ash. The plushie hits his face. “Uwa--” Eiji looked at the plushie, “Bunny? Do I remind you of a bunny?” Eiji asked. “Of course! You’re fluffy, cute and a bit chubby--” “Hey!” 

“Also if you and Ash get in bed, I bet you guys are gonna fuck like rabbits.” Yut-Lung said. Eiji’s face is full on red, “I… I’m not that sexually active.” Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji’s waist, “Are you sure about that?” 

 

Eiji tried to push Ash’s arms away. Ash has been acting really sexual lately… He remembered the reason why him and Amy broke up. They broke up because Amy cheated on him and it’s because they never had sex. Eiji knew Ash wouldn’t do that to him but… What if…? Not that he’s not interested, he’s not ready yet but… if he wants Ash, he should do it. No, he should wait until he’s ready but what if Ash leaves him for another guy… No! Ash wouldn’t do that! Ash would never cheat or hurt him! How could he doubt Ash like this?

 

He felt sick. He had to get away from Ash for a bit. “Ash, please let go off me. I need to go to the toilet.” Eiji said with a serious tone. Ash flinched at his tone,  _ Did I go too far?  _ Ash let go off Eiji. Eiji stood up and walked away from the group.

 

He scurried to the toilet and stopped in front of the sink. He turned the tap on and washed his face.  _ How could I doubt Ash like that? Do I trust him? I do, right? Then, why am I questioning this right now! Damn it!  _ Eiji punched a wall out of frustration. His head hurts. He was too busy focusing on his mind, he didn’t realised someone walked into the toilet. Eiji punched the wall again. He felt so troubled. He had ruin his relationship with his family, what if he ruins his relationship with Ash as well? These are the only people who Eiji felt so comfortable with and he lost almost all of them except Ash.

 

Suddenly someone pinned him on the wall. Eiji looked up to see blue eyes glaring at him. The person has blonde spiky hair and he’s a lot taller than him, maybe the same height as Ash. The person licked his lips, “Hello, samurai boy.” Frederick Arthur… Why is he here?! 

 

Eiji leaned on the wall and gulped. He doesn’t know why Arthur is here and he doesn’t know what Arthur wants from him. He doesn’t know what to do. “You looked trouble, samurai boy. Did Ash Lynx gives you a lot of trouble?” Arthur smirked. “Of course not!” Eiji straight away answered him. “Are you sure? You looked so trouble… Here, let me calm you down.” Arthur said as he started kissing Eiji’s neck. Eiji gasped. He tried to push Arthur away but that only made Arthur went closer to him. He covered Eiji’s mouth with his hand as he continued kissing Eiji’s neck.

“Man, you’re so cute. You should’ve date me and not Lynx. I can always make you feel better and you will never feel troubled~” Arthur said as he licked Eiji’s collarbone. “Mmph!!” Eiji tried his best to push Arthur away but Arthur is too strong for him.

 

Is this how his day going to ends up as? He shut his eyes tightly, hoping Ash will come to him and save him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have,
> 
> Ash's dream.  
> Ash being absolute horny teenager SMFH  
> Eiji feeling troubled, I CAN RELATE
> 
> And Frederick fucking Arthur.   
> Oh and Dino is arrested. Hooray  
> This felt... somewhat rushed but to be honest, I wasn't feeling that good so!!! I'm actually running out of ideas and want to have a time skip, that's when the story became more and more serious but I guess I should give Ash and Eiji some times to be teenagers.
> 
> I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioned of sexual harassment and self-harm.

“Man, you’re so cute. You should’ve date me and not Lynx. I can always make you feel better and you will never feel troubled~” Arthur said as he licked Eiji’s collarbone. “Mmph!!” Eiji tried his best to push Arthur away but Arthur is too strong for him.

 

_ Ash please save me. Ash… Ash, where are you? _

 

Ash didn’t feel easy. He needs to check on Eiji, that’s what he thought. He looked at Shorter who frowned at Yut-Lung. “How dare you think that I’m a pineapple!” He said pointing at the pineapple keychain he received. Yut-Lung laughed, “But Shorter… You do look like a pineapple!” 

 

Ash wanted to laugh and agree but he’s really concerned with Eiji. He stood up, “Gonna look for Eiji.” He walked away slowly. “Yeah, okay!” Sing waved at him as he proceeds to focus on Yut-Lung and Shorter.

 

As Ash walked towards the toilet, Ash thought to himself,  _ I think I went overboard. Not everyone is comfortable with sexual joke, not even your partner. I shouldn’t joke around. I should’ve talk to him like how real adults do! _

He stopped in front of the toilet. He heard muffled cry and gasped.  _ So, people are having sex in the toilet huh? That’s gonna bothers Eiji.  _ Ash walked in and his eyes wide open. Eiji is pinned by Arthur. He’s trying to push Arthur away while Arthur has his hand under Eiji’s shirt. That made Ash so pissed. Ash delivered a punch on Arthur’s cheek and he grabbed Arthur’s collar.

He pinned Arthur on the wall as he looked at him with his jade eyes glowing in anger. Arthur looked at him and smirked, “What’s wrong? You don’t want to share your boyfriend with anyone else? You should you know… You’ll make good money.” Arthur laughed. Ash growled and he punched Arthur again.

 

Eiji slid down to the floor and sat there, watching them. He could still feel the Arthur’s touches and kisses. It’s really disgusting and scary. Eiji gasped when Arthur pushed Ash away and punched him in the stomach. “Gah!” Ash backed away while holding his stomach. He hissed in pain but that wouldn’t stop him. He swung his leg and kicked Arthur’s stomach. His kick sent Arthur flew backwards and hit the wall. Arthur winced, “Damn that was a good kick. You won, Lynx.” Arthur said. Ash clicked his tongue and he went to Eiji. He kneeled down and inspect him. Eiji looked at him, tears formed in his eyes. He hugged Ash and cried on his shoulder. Ash pat his back. Eiji cried so hard, he can feel his shoulder gone wet. 

Ash helped Eiji to stand up and they walked towards the exit.

 

But before they could exit the toilet, Arthur stood up and charged towards Ash with a pocket knife in his hand. “I WON’T LOSE THAT EASILY!!” He was going to stab Ash but Ash turned around so quickly and grabbed his hand. “Playing dirty, huh?” Ash gripped Arthur’s wrist tightly, giving him a signal that he’ll break Arthur’s wrist if he doesn’t let go off the knife. Arthur did but it because of the pain. Ash pushed Arthur to the tiled floor. He sat on top of Arthur and he punched Arthur in the face, repeatedly. Anger is still written all over Ash’s face and eyes.

 

Eiji gasped, “Ash, stop! That’s enough!” Ash didn’t listen. Arthur’s lips bled from the punch and his cheeks are red. He might’ve broke his jaw from Ash’s punch. Eiji put his hands on Ash’s shoulders, “Stop!! You’ll get in trouble!” Ash still won’t listen. Eiji tried to pull Ash away and he succeeded. Ash stood up and spit on Arthur. He walked in front of Eiji and left him. Eiji followed Ash from behind.

 

“You shouldn’t beat him up that hard, Ash…” Eiji said with his serious tone. Ash turned around and looked at him angrily, “Eiji, he nearly fucking rape you. He was fucking touching you inappropriately. He deserved that!” Ash said. Eiji shook his head, “I know but we could’ve tie him up and report him to the teacher…” 

Ash’s eyes opened wide, “Stop being a fucking goody two shoes, Eiji!! He fucking deserved to be punched. Why are you trying to defend his ass?!!” Ash shouted. Eiji stood quietly, _why is Ash so angry about this? I’m just telling him to stop using violence as an answer._ “Ash, I’m not defending him. I don’t want you to use violence to solve everything.” Eiji said with soft tone. Ash gripped his fist, “LISTEN HERE. YOU’RE JUST A NOBODY, YOU CAN’T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!!” Ash shouted again but this time loudly. Eiji backed away. The words repeated in his head, “ _You’re just a nobody.”_ _Is that how you see me, Ash?_ “STOP STICKING YOUR NOSE IN MY FUCKING BUSINESS!!” Ash shouted again.

 

_ I’m a nobody, even for Ash. _

_ All I’ve been doing is sticking my nose in his business. _

_ I should stop. I’m a nobody.  _

 

Eiji stepped back, trying to fight his tears. “I’m… I’m sorry.” Eiji apologised. Ash looked at him with soft expression. Then, he realised what he told Eiji. He regretted telling him those words. “Eiji… Darling… I didn’t mean to! Hey!” Ash approached him but Eiji backed away again. “I’m sorry.” Eiji turned around and ran away from him. Ash stood there, feeling really guilty. He made Eiji cry. He used to made him cry but that was tears of concern but now… Eiji is crying because of his words. He hurt Eiji. Now he wonders if he really mean it. Ash turned around when he heard laughter. It was Arthur, leaning at the door frame of the toilet. Arthur looks like shit. Bruises everywhere on his face but he can still pulls a smirk on his face.

* * *

 

After school ended, Eiji hurried back home. He tried his best to avoid Ash. 

He wanted to run away from him, maybe only for now… Unless if Ash already hates him now.

 

Eiji walked into his house. He tried his best to breathe slowly. He ran his way home so he has been breathing really fast. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He wanted to calm himself down, relaxing himself but that was stopped by someone. Someone who he doesn’t want to look at. Someone who he doesn’t want to acknowledge his existence.

 

“Eiji, what’s wrong?” Thomas walked to him. Eiji turned around to see the face who he hates a lot. He doesn’t know if Thomas is really concerned or is he trying to stick his nose in his business and laughs at him. He knew Thomas will do the latter. Both of them have never been in a good term. 

“Nothing for you to concern about.” Eiji said as he walked away. Thomas sighed at him, “Eiji, please let me talk to you. I’m going to be your father soon so I need to be friends with you. Stop pushing me away.”

 

Eiji stopped walking. “Did you forget about the conversation we had before? You will NEVER replace my father. You’ll never be a dad to me. Never!!” He turned around to face Thomas. “I’m trying to be nice to you but you keep pushing me away. Why?” Thomas walked closer to him. “How can I accept a man who slept with my mother when my father was dying in the hospital?!” Eiji said in a harsh tone. Thomas gritted his teeth.

“Listen here, I SAVED your mom and she was depressed when your dad was dying and who told you we were sleeping together when your dad was still alive?” Thomas asked angrily. Eiji gripped his fists. “I met my mother outside of a love hotel. I was walking around the city and I went past there and then i saw her… I know for sure that the person she slept with on that day was you.” Eiji backed away. Thomas didn’t say anything except he smirked, “Oh yeah… I remember that. That was our first night together.” 

 

Eiji turned around, he was ready to walk upstairs. “I’m tired of dealing with bullshit right now so please leave me alone.” He walked up the stairs. When he was on his fifth step, he felt like someone pulled him from behind. He lost his balance and fell backward. He hit hard on the floor.

 

Everything turned dark for him after that. 

 

* * *

 

>CrimsonJade: eiji?

>CrimsonJade: i’m sorry for what i’ve said. i didn’t mean it.

>CrimsonJade: actually… you sticking your nose in my business, i really mean it but i guess you did that because you’re concerned about me.

>CrimsonJade: eiji you mean a lot to me. my hunnypie sugar baby please answer my text…

>CrimsonJade: i’m sorry for calling you a nobody. you’re someone, my sweetheart, my darling childhood love

>CrimsonJade: please answer me…

 

Ash sighed. He put his phone away and climbed off his bed. He is really worried right now. Worried that Eiji will stop talking to him. He’d call Eiji but He doesn’t know if Eiji wants that.

Ash took his phone again and started texting Shorter.

 

>CrimsonJade: shorter i am concerned.

>ShorShorDong: you’re not the only one. im scared he might do smth to himself

>CrimsonJade: ok now you’re making me more worried.

>ShorShorDong: you should. what if he hurt himself?

>CrimsonJade: i know i shouldn’t talk to you about this but… yeah i found out. he cut himself…

>ShorShorDong: WAIT WHAT?

>ShorShorDong: i cant believe it…. an angel….

>CrimsonJade: even an angel has his own dark side. i want him to stop.

>ShorShorDong: then go check on him instead of texting me

>CrimsonJade: he’s offline. do you think he’s asleep? but it’s too early

>ShorShorDong: idk dude go check on him

 

Ash shoved his phone in his pocket. He took out his red jacket and put it on. He walked out from his house and walked towards the Okumura. 

Ash pressed the doorbell as he reached the house. He waited for someone to answer the door. Thankfully, he heard footsteps walking towards the door. The door opened and Thomas greeted him. “Hello, um… What is your name?” He asked. “Ash.” Ash answered. “Right, Ash. How can I help you?” Thomas asked again. “I was wondering… If Eiji is at home.” Ash said, scratching his head. “We had an argument at school so I came here to apologise to him.” Ash explained.Thomas smiled at him, “Ah, I get you. Eiji is asleep right now. Maybe a nap but I don’t know. Would you like to come in?” Thomas asked politely. Ash shook his head, “Nah, ‘sokay. I’ll wait for him to reply to my texts.” He turned around, “Oh by the way, thanks Mr…”

 

“Davis. Thomas Davis.”

“Right.” Ash walked away and went back to his house.

_ Thomas seems nice. I don’t understand why Eiji hates him. Maybe the part when his mom cheated on his dad with Thomas. I guess that’s the reason why. _

 

* * *

 

Eiji opened his eyes slowly. His head is killing him. He looked around him, he is in his room but how? Maybe Thomas put him in bed? He remembered when he came back, he was talking to Thomas downstairs and when he tried to go upstairs, he fell off the stairs. Thankfully it wasn’t fatal.

Actually to Eiji, he was disappointed that the fall wasn’t fatal. He wished it was so it could kill him. He tried to sit up but his head felt like someone hitting him with a hammer. He continued to lay down, staring at the ceiling.

 

_ I wonder what Ash is doing right now.  _ Eiji realised he was thinking about Ash. He shook his thoughts away.  _ I shouldn’t think about him. He hates me now.  _ Eiji clutched on his blanket.  _ I shouldn’t care about him. I shouldn’t. I’m a nobody for him. _

He cried. He wrapped himself with his blanket and cried. Does that mean… Ash and him are done for? Does that mean him and Ash are no longer boyfriends nor friends? He couldn’t believe in that but it happened. His heart ached. He wanted it to stop.

 

_ But I’ve promised Ash to not hurt myself. _

Eiji stood up and walked to his table.

_ Please stop. _

**_He hates you now remember? Whatever you do to yourself, he wouldn’t care._ **

_ … _

Eiji found his trusty box cutter.

_ Right. Right arm. _

 

He should’ve checked his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should include a warning in the beginning from now on.
> 
> And yeah Eiji, you should've checked your phone smh.   
> Okay so my idea rn is 1-2 more chapters before time skip. Like I said, the time skip is going to be a lot serious so brace yourself.
> 
> Also funny story, I actually wrote "stick your business in my nose" and it was really funny like imagine if I make bloopers for what I wrote wrong for the characters. Would be a great idea, ain't it?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexual content????? I don't know but they had sex.

_ Thomas smirks at him. He holds Himeko’s hand tightly. _

 

_ “Let go off her, Thomas.” Eiji commanded but Thomas didn’t listen. Both Thomas and Himeko walked away. “Wait!” _

_ A shoe was thrown to him. It hit his face. He looked around to find the thrower. _

 

_ A 17 years old caucasian boy with short brunette hair stands before him with Amy standing next to him. “Derek?” Eiji looked at them, “What do you guys want?” Eiji asked. Derek and Amy smirked, “We love seeing you suffer. You deserved it.” They faded away.  _

_ Two strong arms wrapped around him. He squirmed in the hold. Horror build in him more after he sees Arthur, smirking at him. “You’re mine now.”  _

 

_ Eiji shook his head and he tried his best to push Arthur away. He looked behind Arthur and saw Ash watching them. “Ash!” Eiji called out. _

_ Ash glared at him, “You’re a nobody.” He turned around and walked away. _

_ “No… Stop…” Eiji closed his eyes tightly. Suddenly, the arms vanished and he was left alone. He opened his eyes and it became wider after he sees his arms bleeding. “W-What?” _

 

_ He looked up and there he saw, _

_ a noose. _

 

Eiji opened his eyes, breathing heavily. What was that dream? He met those who hurt him and also, Ash… and that noose… Why? He moved around and realised he slept on the floor again. His body ached a lot from sleeping on the floor. He sat up and yawned. He felt his right arm stings so he checked it out. Eiji stared at the cuts he has on his right arm. Right, he did that… Ash will be disappointed. 

 

But then again, Ash won’t care because he’s a nobody to him! Eiji began to feel like shit, he decided to not go anywhere today. Not even school. He dragged himself to bed and plop on it. He looked at his phone on his side table and he took it, checking the notifications that he got.

 

1 LINE message from Chinami

6 Discord messages from… Ash.

 

Did he text Eiji last night for a closure on their relationship? Eiji’s hands are trembling. He wanted to check on Ash’s messages but he’s too scared.

Ding! Another message came in from Ash. Eiji wasn’t sure why or what, so he checked the messages. Eiji read all of the messages Ash sent last night. He felt like a fool now, for assuming Ash hates him. Those words came out from Ash’s frustration, of course he didn’t mean it. Eiji smiled.

Eiji read the new message,

 

>CrimsonJade: good morning, sleeping beauty. do you want me to come over to your house so we can walk to school or do you want to wait at my house?

>EijiOku19: I don’t feel well.

>CrimsonJade: i’m coming over.

 

Eiji closed Discord and opened LINE to check on Chinami’s message.

 

🌸チチ🌸: niichan, you’ve been sleeping a lot. mother and grandmother are so worried about you. you skipped breakfast and dinner yesterday! 大丈夫?

 

_ Are you okay? _

 

奥村英二: はい、大丈夫。今日は学校に行かない。

_ Yeah, I’m fine. I’m not going to school today _ .

 

Eiji put his phone away. He heard someone knocking on his door. He made sure his sleeves are all rolled down before he answered the door. He stood up and walked to the door, he opened it and bam.

His back hit the floor and someone is on top of him. His door closed by itself, or maybe someone closed it? He adjusted his vision and he can see blonde hair on him. He pat the head.

“Ash…”

“Eiji, I’m so sorry about yesterday!” Ash said as he sat up, he sat on the floor and helped Eiji up. “I didn’t mean what I’ve said. I’m sorry, I was so frustrated and--” Before Ash could finish his sentence, Eiji pulled him for a kiss. Both of them kissed each other tenderly. Eiji pulled away slowly, “You were right… I have no rights to tell you how to live your life but giving you an advice wouldn’t hurt.” Eiji rested his forehead on Ash’s.

“Actually, you have the rights. You’re my boyfriend after all.” Ash held Eiji’s cheeks and he smiled. “Ash… I’m a bossy person. Are you sure about that?” 

 

“On a second thought, you have the rights to tell me to stop fighting and gaming. Other than that, na’ah.” Ash chuckled. Eiji laughed at Ash’s response. “Ash! I’m going to work now. I’ll be bringing grandma Suzue to her friend’s house! If Eiji is awake, tell him to eat his breakfast!” Shouted Himeko from downstairs. Ash responded to her by saying okay and then he looked at Eiji, “Do you want to go to school?” Ash asked. Eiji shook his head. His body feels so heavy and he still feels like crap. He wants to lie down on his bed and do nothing for today. Ash nodded, “I’ll skip school as well. I’ll take care of you.” Ash stood up. “But Ash! You should go to school. Don’t worry about me.” Eiji said. “Tsk tsk tsk.” Ash shook his head, “Why are you not allowing me to take care of you? I don’t care what you’re gonna say but I’m gonna nurse you today, oniichan~!” Ash winked at him.

 

Ash went downstairs to get breakfast for Eiji. He came to Eiji’s room with a frown on his face. Eiji looked confused but when he laid his eyes on the tray that Ash is holding, he laughed. Ash is bringing him a bowl of rice and natto. That didn’t cheer Ash up at all. Ash placed the tray down on Eiji’s study desk and Eiji sat down on the chair. He ate his breakfast and made a noise of joy. Ash stared at him weirdly,  _ I fucking hate natto.  _ Once when they were young, Eiji fed Ash natto which made Ash threw up and cried. Poor little Ash was traumatised by natto.

As Eiji was eating his breakfast, Ash took this opportunity to look around for anything sharp in Eiji’s room. He found some and he stopped when he found Eiji’s box cutter. It looked like it was used. Ash approached Eiji, “Eiji.” He said with a serious tone. “Show me your arms.” 

 

Eiji shivered. He turned around to face Ash, who is looking at him with a serious expression. Eiji rolled his left sleeve and showed Ash his healing cuts. “Good. Now the other arm.” Ash commanded. Eiji gulped. He rolled up his other sleeve and showed Ash his other arm, which only has three cuts. “Those look new… I’ll be right back.” Ash put the box cutter in his pocket and he walked to the bathroom to get a medkit. Once he got it, he went back to Eiji and tended Eiji’s arm. After he finished, he looked at Eiji. “You broke my promise so I want you to promise me again. Stop cutting yourself or you have to find a professional help.” Ash said. Eiji shook his head. If he does that, he might need his mother to accompany him and he doesn’t want his mother to know what he has been doing. She’ll probably kick him out again. 

 

“I’m taking all of your knives and scissors. If you need one for school project or anything, ask your mom or ask me for it but you have to use it in front of me and then give it back.” Ash grinned. Eiji pouted at Ash, he felt like he’s being treated like a child. His own boyfriend treating him like a child! “Eiji.” Ash’s gaze turned soft, “I want you to promise to me that whatever bothers you, you should talk to me. I don’t care what you want to talk about, just tell me anything. Don’t bottle things up, okay?” Ash caressed Eiji’s cheek. Eiji leaned towards the touch. “I’ll try to.” Eiji smiled. “I hope you do.”

 

Ash spent his morning, afternoon and evening in Eiji’s room. They did nothing but talking to each other, watching animes and taking a nap. 

As evening comes by, Ash thought it’s a good idea for him to go home but he doesn’t want to leave Eiji all alone. “Hey, Eiji. You should stay at my place tonight.” Ash said. Eiji looked at him and nodded. He then pointed at his laptop screen. “We should watch this tonight.” Ash looked closely to the monitor. It’s a picture of a blonde haired guy holding a gun and a black haired guy standing behind him. “Banana Fish? What is this? J.D.Salinger the anime?” Ash chuckled. “I’m really curious with the anime. Both of us should watch it.” Eiji smiled. “Yeah, good idea.” 

 

* * *

 

“Mrs Walhart’s food is always nice.” Eiji said as he set up his laptop on Ash’s bed. Both of them promised to watch an anime together before they went to bed. 

 

Eiji is wearing his blue plaid pajamas while Ash, he’s only wearing sweatpants. Eiji looked at Ash, who’s texting someone. Eiji inspected Ash’s body,  _ muscular…  _ Ash looked at Eiji and smirked. “Like the view?” Ash winked at him. Eiji chuckled and he proceeded to start the anime.

 

Both of them watched it while cuddling each other. They’ve only watched until episode 4. Eiji stopped the anime and yawned. “Damn, this anime is really awesome. Like, the main protagonist. He’s so cool and the other kid, he’s like so pure and cute.” Ash said excitingly. Eiji chuckled. Ash sounds like an excited kid who just watched the new Spider-man movie. “The sad part is when the protagonist's brother got shot.” Eiji said as he put his laptop away. “Yeah…” Ash laid on his bed. “If someone shoot Griffin, I’d hunt the person down and kill him horribly.” Ash said.

“Hey, darling. Did you really take a nap yesterday after you came home?” Ash asked. Eiji looked up and tried to remember the event, “I remember coming home to Thomas talking to me about being a dad and stuffs, we had some disagreement, I went up the stairs but I fell down and when I woke up, I was in my room.” Ash looked at him. “What made you fall?” Ash asked. Eiji shrugged, “Felt like someone was pulling me but I know for sure Thomas wasn’t around.” Eiji said.

 

What if Thomas actually pulled Eiji down? Ash wondered.  _ But Thomas seems nice. He wouldn’t do that… Right? _ “Thankfully the fall wasn’t bad. I’m fine now.” Eiji laid down on Ash’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. Ash ruffled Eiji’s hair and kissed him on the forehead. He leaned towards Eiji’s hair and sniffed his hair. Eiji smelled like rose. Maybe it’s from the shampoo he used? Ash sniffed again, enjoying the scent of the boy he loves. 

 

Eiji drew circles on Ash’s chest. Him and Ash have been too close now. They have been so affectionate towards each other and there were times that they made out. Eiji wondered, is he up for sex with Ash? He thought to himself,  _ I guess I’m ready for this. I mean, sex after marriage… That’s only for like, stopping kids to get pregnant or something. Since both of us are guys… Nobody is going to get pregnant and plus, Ash really wants this.  _ Eiji sighed.

 

“Ash?” 

“Yeah, darling?”

“I… I’m ready.” Eiji sat up. “Huh?” Ash looked at him confusingly. Eiji climbed on Ash and straddled his hips. “Y-Ya know…” Eiji looked away from embarrassment. Ash smirked, “Yeah I get you. You sure you’re ready?” Ash asked. Eiji nodded quickly, “Don’t we need a condom for this though?” Eiji asked. “Look in my drawer.” Ash tapped his side table. Eiji opened the drawer from the side table and he found a packet of condom. Eiji blushed, “Where did you get this?! No, why?!” 

“There was some campaign about having safe sex yesterday in the city. I went to the city after school and then I saw that campaign so yeah.” Ash explained. “So… You went up to them to get a free condom?” Eiji asked. Ash nodded, “Pretty much.” Ash reached for Eiji’s cheek and pulled him close to him. Ash kissed Eiji’s lips and then he pulled away, “So… Do you want me to lead you?” Ash winked. Eiji blushed really hard, “W-What does that mean?” Eiji asked. “Me, top. You, receiving.” Eiji covered his face after he heard Ash’s explanation. He nodded and let Ash took control of everything.

 

They kissed,

The touched each other,

They made each other feel complete. 

Ash thrusted in Eiji slowly but then he increased his pace.

 

His bed was creaking, his room was filled with moaning, panting and skins slapping on each other. 

When they reached their climax, both of them hold onto each other tightly and screamed each other’s name. Ash laid on top of Eiji with his penis still in Eiji. He looked at Eiji and smiled. Eiji smiled back at them. Before they could kiss, they heard someone banging on the wall. Ash knew who banged the wall. It was Griffin, whose room is next to Ash’s. Ash laughed at the idea of Griffin feeling really disturbed and bothered with the sound of him and Eiji having sex.

 

“Griffin?” Eiji asked. “Yeah.” Ash laughed again and Eiji joined.

Ash and Eiji finally had their first sex together. That was the most memorable night for them. The night they’ve finally bond more closely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they've finally had sex and this feels so rushed. This is what I get for writing something in panic mode.
> 
> One more chapter before timeskip! Yay! Everyone is going to die!
> 
> JK NO ONE IS GONNA DIE   
> I'm excited for the timeskip but also scared and nervous. I've said this before, things are gonna get really serious and I'm scared for myself.


	15. Chapter 15

**BDSM**

 

>CrimsonJade: i have an important announcement to make

>Sing: Oh yeah. Yue and I have an announcement too!

>ScarletDragon: And it’s more important than yours, Lynx.

>CrimsonJade: fuck off

>ScarletDragon: No you

>ShorShorDong: YO what is the announcement

>ShorShorDong: we start with sing and yt-lung

>CrimsonJade:  _ Yeet-Lung _

>ScarletDragon: STOP THAT

>Sing: Right. I’m dating Yue ^-^)v

>ShorShorDong: OMG IT FINALLY HAPOENED MT SECOND OTP

>CrimsonJade: oh. i hope that snake doesn’t bite off your dick

>Sing: sfsfdgfhdh

>Yut-Sing: Why are you such a bitch, Lynx?

>ShorShorDong: omg he changed his name

>Sing-Yut: Hi

>ShorShorDong: OMG MATCHING NAME AND ICON. RELATIONSHIP GOAL

>CrimsonJade: i can’t have matching name with eiji sadly because my teammates will be really confused with my name change u_u

>ShorShorDong: i mean you can tell eiji to change his name

>CrimsonJade: you’re right

>Sing-Yut: So, what was your announcement?

>CrimsonJade: right. eiji and i had sex

>ShorShorDong: WAY THE GO BRO

>Sing-Yut: Nice!!

>CrimsonJade: he was so cute when he was under me and he made these cute noises holy fuck that was so amazing

>CrimsonJade: he’s really soft too

>Yut-Sing: TMI. 

>CrimsonJade: e < e

>ShorShorDong: so i assume, eiji was the bottom?

>CrimsonJade: yeah

>ShorShorDong: is he awake?

>CrimsonJade: no sleepin. he looks so cute when he’s asleep

>ShorShorDong: did you leave a mark on his neck?

>Sing-Yut: Oh a love bite! Yue, can I do that to you?

>Yut-Sing: /////// Sure

>CrimsonJade: no i didn’t but i will next time

>ShorShorDong: DO IT and omg i can’t wait to ask eiji some questions

>CrimsonJade: oh no

 

_ Next day, _

 

**BDSM**

 

>EijiOku19: Shorter, do you need me?

>ShorShorDong: oh right. can you walk?

>EijiOku19: I’m feeling sore right now so not really (●´⌓`●)

>ShorShorDong: FSGDGDFDGDGGDF

>CrimsonJade: oops

>ShorShorDong: anyway how was it last night? de sexo?

>EijiOku19: aa…. Ash was so soft and slow at first and then he went too fast and hard

>CrimsonJade: GHGGGF TOO DETAILED

>ShorShorDong: HOHO NICE

>Yut-Sing: EIJI HONEY NO THAT’S TMI

>Yut-Sing: Where did my sweet baby Eiji go TT_TT

>EijiOku19: I’m still here, Yut-Lung!

>Yut-Sing: My baby…

>EijiOku19: Oh congratulation with you and Sing! ₍₍ ( ๑॔˃̶◡ ˂̶๑॓)◞♡

>Yut-Sing: Thank you, baby… Omg I want to smother you with kisses.

>ShorShorDong: btw how big was ash?

>EijiOku19: Eh?

>CrimsonJade: YO

>Yut-Sing: And I’m out.

>ShorShorDong: so, eiji. how big?

>EijiOku19: Um… He’s really big. Bigger than I expected um… Big and thick?

>CrimsonJade: STOP RIGHT THERE

>EijiOku19: He’s really bigger than me… I guess it’s because I’m Japanese

>EijiOku19: Oh and he’s blonde down there too!

>CrimsonJade: NOBODY NEEDS TO KNOW THAT

>ShorShorDong: hoho didn’t know ashy boy is big. i wonder how big though

>CrimsonJade: i’m not gonna measure my dick. fuck off

>ShorShorDong: eiji?

>EijiOku19: Oh sure

>CrimsonJade: OH NO NO NO

 

_ ShorShorDong changed the group name to Dick Talk _

 

>Sing-Yut: I’m not gonna ask what happened here.

* * *

 

10 years ago,

 

A short black haired man playing with his son at the front yard of their house. He has dark brown eyes and some stubbles. He looks Japanese and he has soft expression. His name is Akihiko Okumura.

 

He lifted his son and spun. Both of them laughed happily, “お父さん、もう一回！”  _ Father, one more time! _

“You’re going to get sick if I do it again.” Akihiko laughed. He put his son down and pat his head. His son pouted. “Eiji, don’t do that. You look like a balloon.” Akihiko chuckled. He poked his son’s cheek. His son giggled. Both of them stopped their action and watched the truck drove in front of them. “Someone is moving in close to us.” Akihiko said. 

 

Both of them went inside their house. Eiji ran towards his mother, Himeko who was standing in the kitchen. He hugged Himeko’s leg and giggled. “Ei-chan~” She kneeled down and kissed his forehead. Eiji giggled. “So, honey. We might have a new neighbour.” Akihiko said in Japanese. “Oh? Are they moving into that empty house 5 minutes walk away from us?” Himeko asked. “Yeah! Do you want to meet them?” Akihiko asked. “Sure. I’ll make a steamed cake and then we go to their place.” Himeko stood up. “Mother, can I come?” Eiji asked. “Of course, sweetie.”

 

After Himeko finished making the cake, the three of them walked to the house that is now occupied with their new neighbour. They saw a lady with blonde hair reached her shoulders. Next to her stood a boy in his teen. He has short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. “Griff, can you take the box over there and bring it in? Oh wait, where’s Aslan?” She asked. “Huh? Oh, Aslan is playing inside.” The boy said.

 

Himeko approached the lady with a smile, “Good evening!” She greeted. The lady looked at her and smiled, “Good evening!” She greeted back. “I’m Himeko Okumura, your neighbour and here is a cake I’ve made.” Himeko gave her the cake. “Whoa! Thanks! I’m Lisa Walhart. Nice to meet you.” Lisa smiled. “Nice to meet you too! Oh!” 

Akihiko and Eiji walked towards them, “This is my husband, Akihiko.” Himeko held Akihiko’s hand. Akihiko smiled at Lisa. “And this is my son, Eiji Okumura.” Himeko kneeled down to Eiji. Eiji tried to hide behind Akihiko’s leg. Lisa kneeled down to him. “Hello, Eiji.” Lisa smiled. “You’re a shy one. Not like my son.” Lisa said. Griffin approached them and smiled. Himeko and Akihiko turned toward them, “Nice to meet you. I’m Griffin Callenreese.” He smiled. “Oh right.” Lisa stood up, she put her hand on Griffin’s shoulder. “He’s my son. Well… stepson but! He’s my son.” Lisa grinned and wrapped her arm around Griffin. Griffin chuckled, “Mom, this is embarrassing.” Himeko and Akihiko chuckled. “I have another son but he’s inside. Maybe Eiji can play with him?” Lisa asked.

 

Akihiko nodded. “Sure. Eiji needs more friends. He’s really shy so it’s hard for him to get friends.” Himeko nodded as well. “Great! Griffin, can you take Eiji to Aslan?” Lisa turned towards Griffin. Griffin nodded and he tried his best to bring Eiji with him. 

 

Both him and Eiji went inside the house. There were boxed stacked in every room and covered furniture everywhere. They walked to, supposedly, the living room and there, sat a boy with golden hair playing with his toy cars. He turned around, his jade eyes caught the shy brown eyes. Aslan stood up and walked to Griffin and Eiji. “Big bro, who is this?” He asked, pointing at Eiji. Eiji hid behind Griffin, Griffin smiled. “Aslan, this is Eiji. Our neighbour, which mean he lives close to us.” Griffin pushed Eiji to him, “Be friends with him, okay?”

 

Aslan looked at Eiji and grinned. He holds Eiji’s hand and pulled him closer, “Come on! Let’s play!”

 

That was their first meeting and how they became friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Time skip!
> 
> Have some short fic of their first meeting and some Discord chat between our boys.
> 
> I can imagine Ash to be an outgoing and mischief kid and Eiji as somewhat a shy boy.


	16. Chapter 16

A year has passed, Ash and Eiji’s relationship become closer. Eiji always stay at Ash’s house for three days. 

They spent a lot of time together by watching anime, cuddling, sex and be with each other. Eiji has already stopped hurting himself and his mood improved greatly thanks to Ash. Ash is always by his side and Eiji is always by Ash’s side. Both of them shared their problems with each other. They’re always hand in hand. They’re inseparable.

It has been a year now but Eiji hasn’t come out to his family about him dating Ash. 

He will tell them this year. Hopefully.

 

Eiji, who is now 18, who now has long hair that reached his shoulder, applied some antiseptic on Ash’s back. Ash groaned from the pain. He is now 16 and growing.

Ash came back from school with bruises covering his body. He didn’t go to his house though. Instead, he went to Eiji’s house. 

 

Eiji placed a bandage around Ash. Eiji sighed. “Why do you have to be so violent?” He asked with irritation. Ash grumbled, “If I don’t, they’ll do shit to me. The head of the group wanted to fuck me but I ain’t having it so I beat the crap out of them.” Ash said, fisting the air excitedly. “Yeah and then you came home with a lot of bruises.” Eiji shook his head, disagreeing with how violent Ash’s life is. “That’s what happened when you have fist fight, my love!” Ash winked at him. Eiji frowned and rested his forehead on Ash’s back. He breathed in Ash’s scent. He smelled like a mix of sweat, antiseptic and typical male perfume… or was it the deodorant? 

 

Eiji let his hands moved to Ash’s shoulders. They’re getting broader… “I need to get new shirts. Most of mine don’t fit anymore.” Ash said. Eiji nodded, “Shopping date?” Eiji grinned. “Shopping date.” Ash chuckled. “I’ve always wonder… Have you been working out?” Eiji moved his hands towards Ash’s stomach, feeling the shape of his abs. “Oh yeah, I did. I have to look tough and strong so people will stop trying to fuck with me.” Ash grinned.

 

“Yo, Eiji. Is your mom home?” Ash asked. Eiji stopped moving his hands and hugged Ash from the back. “Hmm… No. I think she’s staying at Thomas’. Ya know… Preparing for their wedding.” Eiji said with disappointment. It has been a year, Eiji and Thomas are not in good term. Thomas have been hurting Eiji physically whenever they come to a disagreement but Eiji never let Ash knows about this. Eiji told Ash a lot of things except the problem he has at home.

“Oh crap yeah. The wedding…” Ash nodded. “Damn, I have to rent a tuxedo for that.” Ash grumbled. Eiji shook his head and kissed Ash’s back, “No, you don’t have to. Just wear a button up shirt with trousers and you’ll be fine.” Eiji said. Ash turned around so he can face Eiji, he rested his chin on Eiji’s head. “But I want to look presentable for you~” Eiji chuckled at Ash’s reply. “With whatever you wear, you always look handsome. Even right now with no shirt on.” Eiji blushed.

 

Ash smirked at him and pushed him to the bed. “I look hot, do I?” Ash nibbled on Eiji’s ear. Eiji nodded. “Only for you, my baby bunny~” 

 

Both of them undressed each other and made out on Eiji’s bed.

 

* * *

 

“I’m staying for the night.” Ash said as he looked at Eiji who is laying next to him with a blanket covering both of their naked body. Eiji breathed in deeply and let go. He looked at Ash and smiled, “Of course.” 

Eiji sat up, “I need to wash up and prepare dinner. Grandma and Chinami are probably gonna come home soon.” Eiji said as he gathered his clothes that were being thrown on the floor. “I’ll help you with the cleaning. This room smells like sex.” Ash sat up and gathered his clothes as well. “Who’s fault is that?” Eiji chuckled. He wore his underwear and went to the bathroom.

 

After Eiji washed himself up, he went downstairs to prepare dinner. Ash went to the kitchen after cleaning up Eiji’s room. Eiji took out a whole chicken and cut it to pieces. He was thinking of making fried chicken and curry for tonight. Ash whistled at him. “Look at him go. Like an iron chef.” Eiji chuckled, “This is normal, honey pie. You need to learn how to cook.” Eiji playfully pointed the knife at Ash. “Pssh. Honey pie. That’s cute.” 

After a year of dating, Eiji finally picked up Ash’s behaviour of giving him nickname. For now, Eiji only called him honey pie or my knight. “By the way, I KNOW how to cook. It’s just that you’ve never seen me cook.” Ash folded his arms. 

“Yeah! Instant food.” Eiji laughed as he marinated the chicken. “Hmmm… You got me there.” Ash chuckled. Eiji turned the stove on and placed a pot filled with oil. He left it and waited until it became before putting the chicken in. “Hey, Ash.”

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking… of coming out to my grandmother.” Eiji said as he turned the chicken around. “Well go ahead but do it after dinner. Homophobes tend to throw up or lost appetite whenever gay people talk to them.” Ash had his arms at the back of his head. Eiji turned around with his eyebrows furrowed, “Are you assuming that my grandmother is homophobic?” Eiji frowned. “I mean… she has an old-fashion mindset.” Ash rolled his eyes. “Yeah but that doesn’t mean she’s homophobic.” Eiji took out the chicken after it completely cooked. “We’ll see tonight.”

 

Suzue and Chinami came home from helping Himeko out for her wedding. According to Suzue, Himeko is sleeping at Thomas’ for two days. Eiji nodded and smiled at her, “I’ll be in charge for dinner then.” He said happily. 

The four of them sat at the dining table, happily and enjoying Eiji’s cooking. Suzue has been complimenting Eiji’s cooking a lot. The curry tastes nice. Not too sweet, not too salty, not too spicy. It tastes amazing. His fried chicken is crispy, not overcooked. Ash joked about Eiji is a perfect wife material. The four of them laughed.

 

After dinner, Ash and Chinami washed the dishes while Eiji and Suzue sat at the dining table.

 

“So, do you want to tell me something?” Suzue asked in Japanese. “はい。I… don’t know how to tell you this…” Eiji twirled his hair with his finger, feeling really nervous and scared. Will Suzue accepts him? 

Eiji took a deep breath, “Grandma… I… I don’t care with who I’m dating or who I’ll be marrying. Girl or boy, I prefer both.” Eiji gulped. “Also, Ash and I are dating. アッシューは僕の彼氏。”  _ Ash is my boyfriend.  _ Eiji looked at Suzue, who has been staring at the table. He waited for her to answer and he’s feeling really scared. Scared that Suzue will kick him out.

“英二。”  _ Eiji. _

“はい?”  _ Yes? _

 

“It’s hard for me to understand how male and male relationship works but for your sake, I will educate myself of this matter. It has been the talk around this country therefore I must learn about this and support you.” Suzue said in Japanese. She smiled softly at Eiji. Eiji smiled brightly, feeling really glad that his grandmother accepts him. “ありがとう、お婆ちゃん。”  _ Thank you, grandmother.  _ Eiji moved closely to Suzue and hugged her. She hugged him back and pat his back. “I’m glad Ash is your partner. He’s always there for you therefore he is perfect for you.” Suzue said. Ash and Chinami scurried to the dining table, “Chinami told me grandma Suzue likes me and agreed with our relationship.” Ash said happily.

 

“You heard that correctly.” Eiji grinned. Suzue turned towards Ash, “Take care of my grandson.” She said in English with her heavy Japanese accent. Ash nodded and stood proudly, “I will.”

 

* * *

 

Eiji laid on top of Ash and wrapped his arms around Ash. He looked at Ash and smiled, “I told you my grandmother will accept us.” Ash nodded and smiled, “You’re right, yeah.” Ash played with Eiji’s long black hair. His hair is so soft and smooth. Ash is enjoying every touch of his hair. 

“So about my mom’s dinner…” Eiji looked at Ash confusingly, “Griffin’s friend, Max is coming with his son and his son’s friend and I heard Max is bringing Shunichi Ibe. The photographer from Japan, the one who took your pictures for his show or something.” Ash said. “Oh! Ibe-san! I miss him.” Eiji smiled. “Yeah, him. He’s a nice guy, huh?” Ash asked. “Totally! He reminds me of my father a lot.” Eiji nuzzled under Ash’s neck. “Touch me more and we’ll be having a second round.” Ash smirked.

 

Eiji laid next to him, “Let’s not do that.” Eiji said. “We have to wake up early tomorrow, remember? We’re gonna go to my university.” Eiji said. “Yeah, right. Is Shorter going to be there?” Ash asked. Eiji shrugged at his question. “You should ask him.” 

“Maybe tomorrow.” Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji and sniffed his pajamas. Eiji chuckled and caressed his cheeks. “Time to sleep.”

Ash nodded.

 

“おやすみ、アッシュー。”

“Good night, Eiji.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or did I wrote them like they're a married couple in this chapter?  
> Well, gotta continue doing that.
> 
> Suzue is best grandma.  
> And!!! I have to write a lot of characters for the dinner chapter, how fun.
> 
> I only know a bit of Japanese. I really wish I know a lot so I can write more in this fanfic. Well, gotta continue stuDYING!


	17. Chapter 17

Both of them stepped inside the campus. The campus is big with a lot of bricked buildings, all of them are brown in colour. Not only that, trees are everywhere and bushes too. In the middle, a big fountain can be found.

 

There are some college students sitting on the fountain and one student skate around near the fountain. The campus looks beautiful and perfect for photography, according to Eiji.

“If you sit on the fountain, I bet I’ll have the most beautiful picture!” Eiji exclaimed.

Ash chuckled, “Are you flirting with me?” He questioned. Eiji looked at him, feeling really confused. “No, I’m telling the truth. You see here, your hair colour and the sunlight blends and…” Ash thought Eiji was trying to say he’ll get a beautiful picture because Ash is in it, because Ash is beautiful but actually what Eiji meant was something to do with photography.

 

Both of them walked to the student service, for Eiji to enroll in the university. While waiting for him, Ash pulled out his phone and texted Shorter.

 

>CrimsonJade: yo shorter. are you and eiji going to be in the same uni?

>ShorShorDong: sadly no, dude

>CrimsonJade: damn that sucks balls

>ShorShorDong: yo we can still meet up during the weekends or when uni isn’t trying to kill us

>CrimsonJade: i was thinking of having you protecting eiji but sure

>ShorShorDong: you’re so worried about him smh keep that up abd you’ll grow white

>CrimsonJade: i’m already white, shitface xd

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Eiji said as he approached Ash. Ash shoved his phone in his pocket and looked at Eiji. “Shorter is in a different university.” Ash frowned. Eiji smiled at him, “It’s okay. I can make new friends here. Everyone seems friendly.” Eiji said. Both of them walked away from the building, wanting to leave the campus. Suddenly someone whistled at them. That made Ash pissed.

 

“Woohoo, look what we have here. Two beautiful princesses.” Said a muscular guy with black hair and brown eyes. He looked asian. He’s not alone, he’s surrounded with more muscular men.  _ I bet they’re the jocks. _ Ash thought to himself. Eiji didn’t look at them nor did he acknowledge them. Both of them walked faster, away from the group. “When your class starts, you need to be careful.” Ash said. Eiji nodded, “Of course I will.”

 

“Oh lookie lookie.” Eiji and Ash stopped walking. Both of them turned around. Eiji is surprised to see Arthur but Ash glared at him. “Didn’t know I’ll be in the same uni with samurai boy.” Arthur smirked. He folded his arms, approaching the couple. Ash stood in front of Eiji, protecting him from Arthur. Arthur laughed. “You should be happy to see me here. This campus is filled with disgusting perverted seniors. Eiji will be safe with me. I’ll protect your bunny boy.” Arthur snickered. Ash glared at him with fiery angry eyes. He wished he could wipe that smug off of Arthur. Oh how he wished he could beat him up right now. 

Arthur looked at Eiji and smirked, “Wow with that hair, you look even more cute.” Eiji backed away and Ash growled at Arthur. “Oh right. Cats will never share their partner.” Arthur walked away from them and when he stood next to Eiji, he reached for Eiji’s hair.

 

“So soft.” Arthur said. Ash turned around and slapped Arthur’s hand. He grabbed Arthur’s collar and glared at him. “Don’t you fucking dare touch him.” Arthur smirked at the lynx. He looks at Ash’s neck and saw a bite mark. “So, the bunny has marked his kitten huh.” Arthur shoved Ash away and walked away, “I will take your bunny away from you, Ash.” 

 

Ash went to Eiji and held his cheeks with both of his hands, “Eiji, are you okay? Did he bother you? Are you feeling uncomfortable?” Eiji looked at Ash with fear filled his eyes. He remembered last year when he was in the toilet at his school, Arthur touched him and kissed his neck. It was disgusting. Due to that event, Eiji tried his best to avoid Arthur and now he has to keep on doing that. “Ash, I’m scared…” Eiji trembled, he started to overthink. What if he failed to avoid Arthur and then bad things happened to him? He has not enough physical strength. Arthur is more stronger than him.

Ash sighed, “Eiji… We’ll talk about this when we get home, okay?” Ash said, caressing Eiji’s cheeks. Eiji leaned to Ash’s touch. Ash let go off Eiji’s cheeks and held his hand. Both of them walked out from the campus, hand in hand.

 

A brunette with blue menacing eyes has been watching them from afar. An evil grin appeared on his face after he saw Ash and Eiji walked away.

 

Who is that guy?

* * *

 

At the Walhart residence,

 

Eiji helped Lisa to cook dinner while Ash and Griffin helped to set the table. Lisa invited Suzue and Chinami for dinner as well. Both of them sat at the table, waiting for dinner to be served.

 

Ash and Griffin sat down as well after they’re done with their task. Griffin turned to Ash, “Have we talked about your future career yet?” Griffin asked. Ash looked at him with a frown, “Isn’t it like too early, bro?” Ash huffed. “You have 2 years left to decide, Aslan. Have you ever thought of that?” Griffin sighed. “Of course I did. It’s just that… I have a lot in my mind right now and I can’t choose one career.”

“Oh?” 

“A teacher or a journalist.”

“To be honest, Aslan. You shouldn’t take teaching course with that temper of yours.” Griffin chuckled. Ash only delivered a death glare at him and turned away, pouting. “I disagree. Ash-niichan taught me well and he’s always patient.” Chinami said. Ash has been helping Chinami with her homework. Most of the time, he helped her with Math and English.

 

“I guess I’ve misjudged.” Griffin smiled, “But if you want to be a journalist, you can talk to Max about it.” Griffin said to Ash. “Oh right. That old man.” Ash nodded. “Don’t call him that. He’s 31 years old.” Griffin shook his head. “Griff, 31 is old in my book. Why are you always friends with old men?!” Ash scowled. “I guess I’m matured for my age? Unlike someone.” Griffin teased Ash. “Hey, asshole! I look older than my age. Unlike YOU!”

Chinami covered her ears when Ash swore. She promised herself she will learn those curses when she grew older.

 

“Sorry for the wait, everyone! Dinner is ready!” Lisa said holding a plate filled with steaks. Eiji is holding a bowl of shrimp and avocado salad and placed it in front of Ash. “Wow!” Ash’s eyes look excited and happy at the view of his favourite food. Eiji kissed his forehead, “Only for you.” Both of them chuckled.

 

For dinner, they had steak and spaghetti bolognese. Ash didn’t eat much of those because of Eiji’s shrimp and avocado salad that Eiji made for him. It nearly made him full. He only had a bit of the steak from Eiji’s plate and some spaghetti.

After dinner, Ash and Griffin washed the plates. Eiji accompanied his grandmother and sister and sent them home. Eiji told his grandmother that he’ll be staying at Ash’s place. His grandmother allowed it.

* * *

 

Eiji looked up at the white ceiling above him. Now that he’s no longer busy, it’s finally time for him to think about life.

He smiled at the thought of his mood improving. Ash really helped him a lot. He’s glad that he had stop hurting himself. He looked at his arms, he can still see some scars. Some are fading away. 

 

He felt so happy now. He has Ash and Ash has him. Both of them promised that they will look out for each other. They will always help each other and give each other a hand.  _ But will Ash be around if Arthur decides to harrass me again?  _ Eiji shook his head at his thought.  _ I need to stop relying on Ash when it comes to this. I need to learn how to fight back even if I’m weak. _ Eiji nodded.

_ I shouldn’t be a burden… Wait, am I a burden? _

_ I am a burden to him. _

_ Wait what am I thinking?! No, of course I’m not! _

 

The monsters started to attack him again. His negative thoughts. 

_ No I’ve always been a burden to him. _

_ I’m always depending on him a lot. I put all of my negativity on him. I bet he felt so drained when he’s with me. I need to stop. _

_ I’m a burden. Weak and soft. I can’t do anything by myself. I’m useless. Am I worth it? _

_ This useless, weak guy. _

 

Eiji clutched his chest and curled up into a ball. Tears spilling from his eyes.

_ Useless… Useless… Coward. I didn’t severely injured my ankle but I ran away from pole vaulting. _

_ A coward. _

He sobbed.

He suddenly felt a hand holding his shoulder. Eiji turned to see Ash looking at him with concern. “You’re crying… Let’s talk about this.” Ash said. Eiji shook his head, “N-No… I’m fine.” Ash frowned, “I didn’t ask you to talk. I’m commanding you to so you have no choice. You need to talk.” Ash played with Eiji’s hair. “And you need a haircut. I will never let anyone calls you a princess.” 

 

Eiji sat up and looked at Ash. “Okay, I guess you do look a bit like a princess. Anyway, let’s talk.” Ash said. “I feel like I’m a burden… I always rely on you. I feel so weak and useless. I don’t know if I’m really worth a lot for you.” Eiji pulled his knees up and hugged them. Ash sighed, “You’re not a burden, Eiji. You’re not the only one who’s relying on me. I’m relying on you as well so that make us even. You’re never useless. You’re good at cooking, giving others warm hug… and making me the happiest guy ever and for your strength, if you feel weak, we can fix that. Don’t let those things bother you.” Ash pushed some of Eiji’s hair behind his ear. “Anything else?” Ash asked. “... I’m a coward, right? I… ran away from pole vaulting after my injury and it wasn’t that bad.” Eiji said.

 

Ash shook his head, “Now you’re talking nonsense. It was bad, okay? I know you were suffering a lot. You couldn’t even walk for 3 weeks and I know after that injury, it made you feel scared to jump. Scared that the same thing might happen again and you hate suffering from it.” Ash said. “But my teammates--”

“ _ Ex _ -teammates. Don’t listen to them. You need to think about yourself. Stop being selfless, Eiji. Stop being too hard on yourself.” Ash wiped Eiji’s tears away and hugged him. “Come on. Let’s go to sleep. We have school tomorrow and you need to graduate soon, right? Let’s sleep.” Ash pulled Eiji to bed and both of them laid next to each other.

 

Eiji rested his head on Ash’s chest. With the sound of Ash’s heartbeat and Ash’s warmth, it lulled him to sleep. He started to forget all of his problems. Arthur, pole vaulting, everything.

His eyelids became really heavy so he closed his eyes and started to doze off.

 

Ash ran his fingers through Eiji’s hair and smiled at him.  _ My sleeping beauty. I will always protect you even if you told me not to. You have no choice, my dear. _

 

_ I’ll always be by your side. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels so short. Can't wait to write something longer than this lmao
> 
> and holy shit Eiji is so relatable here.  
> I used to take martial art but when I sprained my knee, I stopped. I was too scared to continue, I didn't want to suffer again.
> 
> ...Maybe I am self-projecting in this fic. Ah anyways,
> 
> Since this is relatable to me, I'll say this,  
> to those out there who thought of themselves as useless, worthless or weak, you're not. No one is being created in this world to be useless. You're useful to yourself and also to those around you. You're someone.
> 
> When someone offers to help you, don't think of yourself as a burden. You're not. Someone genuinely cares about you and wants you to be happy, that's why they offer you a hand.   
> You're not alone in this world. There will always be someone who'll care for you.
> 
> Bottling things up and dealing alone won't help at all. It'll only hurt you more.   
> I've been there so I know the experience.
> 
> Oops I'm being too serious now sgdgdhf anyway who the fuck is that guy watching them from afar


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later,

 

It’s the day of Himeko and Thomas’ wedding. They held the wedding at a church nearby. The wedding was simple, decorated with flowers and white laces. 

 

Chinami is the flower girl for today. She wears a sleeveless white dress with pink ribbon around her waist and a flower crown while Eiji wears a white shirt, vest and black bowtie with black trousers and brown dress shoes. Himeko begged for Eiji to cut his hair but he refused to listen to her. He pushed his fringes up and tied his hair so his fringes won’t hang around.

 

Eiji stood at the entry of the church, welcoming guests with a smile. He knows himself that the smile he’s wearing is fake. He doesn’t agree with this wedding. He never will.

Ash approached him from the back, pat his shoulder. Eiji turned around to face him. His eyes wide opened and his lips turned to the shape of an O.

Ash’s fringes on the left was pushed back and he wore some hair clips to make it stay still. He’s wearing a light green button up shirt with blue tie, brown trousers and……. red sneakers. Eiji shook his head. “Ash, you dressed up so well but… why the sneakers?” Eiji asked. Ash scowled, “Eiji, I love you but don’t comment on my sneakers.” 

 

Ash stood next to Eiji and helped him to greet the guests.

Ten, twenty, thirty guests for now. Eiji sighed from exhaustion. Greeting people can be so exhausted especially when you have to stand straight for who knows how long. He looked at Ash who’s still greeting the guests with that oh so charming smile of his. Ash successfully smitten some lady guests which made Eiji so jealous. He’s gonna talk to Ash about this.

Call him possessive but wouldn’t you feel jealous if that’s your partner?

 

Eiji looked at the group of guests who are coming in. His eyes focused on this one guy with brunette hair, mustache and beard. His skin is tanned and he’s wearing a black tuxedo. A Japanese guy, Eiji thought. Eiji smiled when the guy approached them. “Ibe-san!” Eiji exclaimed. Shunichi Ibe, the photographer Eiji and Ash were talking about the other day came to Himeko’s wedding.

Shunichi smiled at him, “Ei-chan, how are you?” He asked. Eiji hugged him and rested his face on Shunichi’s chest, “I’m doing so good!” He exclaimed, acting like a child who greeted his father. Shunichi smiled at him and hugged him back. Like Eiji mentioned before, Shunichi reminded him of his father and he’s totally Eiji’s second father. Not Thomas.

 

“So, you’re graduating soon. What’s your plan?” Shunichi asked in Japanese. “I’m taking photography since I can’t vault anymore.” Eiji said with a soft smile. Shunichi looked happy, “That’s good! I can teach you some tricks while I’m here.” Shunichi offered. “That would be a great idea!” Eiji exclaimed. Ash approached both of the Japanese men. He threw his arm around Eiji’s shoulder and rested his head on Eiji’s shoulder. “That was goddamn tiring.” Ash sighed. He looked at Shunichi, “Oh. Hey there, Mr Ebay.” Ash said, having problem to pronounce Shunichi’s name. Eiji chuckled and Shunichi pouted. It’s not funny when you’re being called as the online shopping website! 

“It’s I-be.” Eiji pointed out.

“Ebay.”

“I-be.”

“I-be?”

“There you go.”

Shunichi held out a hand to Ash and Ash shook it. “Even after all these years, you both are still close.” Shunichi said. Oh boy, Shunichi. You don’t know a thing about them. Eiji gave him a soft smile, fidgeting, wondering whether he should tell Ibe about this. “You’re right. We’re still close but actually we’re much closer.” Ash kissed Eiji’s neck which made Eiji blushed and jumped a bit. Shunichi looked at them with a surprised expression.  _ Is this what I think of? _ Shunichi thought. “Yeah, we’re in a relationship.” Ash said as if he could read Shunichi’s mind. Eiji looked away from Shunichi.

 

Being gay is a taboo in Japan. You couldn’t say you’re gay or anything without having people discriminate you. Since Shunichi is from Japan, he felt scared that Shunichi is going to hate him. He waited for the worst to come.

 

“That’s really good. You guys are a match made from heaven.” Shunichi said. Ash grinned and rested his chin on Eiji’s head. Eiji looked at Shunichi with a surprised look but he slowly smiled at him. “ありがとう、伊部さん。”  _ Thank you, Ibe-san. _

* * *

 

The wedding continued on. All guests sat on the bench while they watched Himeko walked on the red carpet, wearing white wedding dress with frills while holding a bouquet. Thomas waited for her at the altar. As soon as she stood in front of him, they exchanged vows and rings. They kissed and everyone was clapping for them.

Except for Eiji, he would never clap for them. Eiji had been watching them with utter disgust. These two were moving so fast. _ I bet they planned this when father was dying. Mother, how could you? _

 

Ash elbowed Eiji, “You okay there, Mr Callenreese?” Ash whispered and showed him a grin. Eiji glared at him.  _ Mr Callenreese, Mr Callenreese. I told him to stop calling me that but he kept on going… but… _

“Eiji Callenreese… I like the sound of that.” Eiji blurted out. Blushes appeared on Ash’s cheeks, “W-Wait what did you say?” Eiji turned to him. “Huh?” 

“You said something.”

“Eiji Callenreese?” 

“That and other stuffs.”

Eiji gasped and blushed. “D-Did I really say that out loud? Oh no, I’m sorry! This is embarrassing.” Eiji turned away and they stayed in silence while everyone cheered for the newly married couple. Ash broke the silence.

“W-Would you like to be Mr Callenreese?” He looked away, his face is getting redder. Eiji looked down, trying to hide his face. “I-It’s too early for us to talk about this but… yes. I would love to.” 

“We’ll be together forever, right?” Ash looked at him shyly. “Of course.” Eiji looked at him as well.

 

Both of them stayed in silence again with both of their face covered in blushes.

* * *

 

It’s dinner time,

 

Eiji and Ash approached a table that has Shorter, Sing and Yut-Lung sitting at. Sing seemed a bit down and Yut-Lung is trying his best to cheer him up.

About their formal attire, Shorter is wearing a white buttoned up shirt with yellow tie and black trousers. Eiji became annoyed after he saw Shorter’s yellow and purple sneakers.  _ You’re not being formal!  _ is what Eiji would say. Sing is wearing a white shirt with light pink sweater vest and black trousers. He’s wearing dress shoes, thankfully. While Yut-Lung wears a long purple cheongsam. His hair is braided and decorated with flowers. Yut-Lung totally looks like a woman now.

 

“Yo, what’s up? Shit happened?” Ash asked as both him and Eiji sat down at the table. “Yeah. Sing’s soccer team lost yesterday and he’s still feeling down.” Shorter explained. “It’s all my fault that we lost. I should’ve be more careful and fast!” Sing gripped his fists. Yut-Lung ruffled his hair and caressed his cheek, “Oh come on. Don’t say that. You’ve tried your best.” Yut-Lung said, kissing him on the forehead. “Seeing a snake trying to cheer someone up feels a bit odd to me. No, very odd.” Ash stuck his tongue out. Yut-Lung glared at him and pouted, “Shut up, Lynx.” 

 

“Oh yeah. By the way, Ash. Are you in the basketball team?” Sing looked at him. Ash scratched his head and looked away, “Yeah.” Eiji chuckled. Shorter slammed his hands on the table, “EH? REALLY?” He shouted. All the guests looked at them with annoyed and shocked expression. The four boys gave everyone an apologetic looks and then they turned away. “You’re such an embarrassment.” Yut-Lung said. Shorter replied to him with a grunt.

“Yeah, I’m in the basketball team.” Ash leaned on his chair. “Because Sir Gay told me to use my strength on something useful instead of fighting.” Ash huffed. Sing looked at him confusingly, “Sir Gay?” Sing asked. “Sergei. Mr Blanca.” Eiji explained with a chuckle. “Ash, that’s not nice of you to make fun of his name.” Eiji said. “Hey, but you’re laughing!” Ash winked. “How’s your team though? Good?” Sing asked. Ash leaned on Eiji’s shoulder, “Yeah, pretty much. Thanks to our Australian….uhhh…  Japanese? Captain. He’s really fast, faster than me and he has great strategies. I don’t fucking know what is he. He looks a bit Japanese and a bit caucasian and he has an Australian accent.” Ash scratched his head. Shorter nodded at him, “I know who you’re talking about. He’s half-Japanese, half-caucasian. A transfer student from Australia.” Shorter explained. “Right.” Ash nodded.

 

“I heard he has a boyfriend. A Japanese boyfriend.” Yut-Lung said. “Wow damn. You know everything about everyone in school.” Sing said. “I only know this because I saw them making out near the lockers.” Yut-Lung chuckled. “Japanese… Is that guy with dark brown hair, black eyes and he’s wearing glasses?” Eiji asked. “Yup.” Yut-Lung nodded. “Oh I know him.”

The four boys continued talking and they even took some food to eat while talking.

* * *

 

After the wedding and dinner finished, everyone went home.

 

Eiji walked out from his room and went downstairs to get a glass of water. He walked to the kitchen and took a glass from the cupboard. Then, he filled the glass with the water from the water dispenser from the fridge. He didn’t realise Thomas was in the kitchen, watching him. 

“Eiji.” Thomas called out for him but Eiji ignored him, drinking his water. “Eiji, look at me.” Thomas commanded. Eiji glared at him, “What?” He asked with a cold tone. Thomas shook his head, “That’s not how you talk to your dad. Do remember I’m married to your mom now.” Thomas chuckled. Anger blazing in Eiji. He walked towards Thomas and looked him in the eyes. 

“You’re not my fucking dad, you asshole!” Eiji threw his glass on the floor from anger as he yelled at Thomas. Thomas, that fucking prick, trying his best to shove away his father’s existence from him. He’s a cruel guy. A very cruel one. “Eiji… You shouldn’t use that foul language to me. Who taught you that? Ash?” Thomas looked at him, anger hinted in his voice. “Shut the fuck up, Thomas! I fucking had enough with you!! Fuck off!! You’re not my father!!” Eiji yelled again. Thomas slapped him hard and Eiji fell on the floor. Same thing happened before when they first were left alone.

 

Eiji glared at him but Thomas, he grabbed Eiji’s hair and pulled them. “You’re being a rebel, Eiji but don’t worry. As long as you’re living in here, I’ll teach you some manners.” Thomas tightened his grip and Eiji winced from the pain. “Understand?” Thomas said with a harsh tone. Thomas let go off Eiji and stomped off. Eiji sat up. Thomas’ words repeated in his thoughts.

_ As long as you’re living in here, I’ll teach you some manners.  _

_ I’m not gonna let that happen. I’m not gonna let him control me. _

Eiji stood up and cleaned the glass that he broke. He didn’t care whether he injured himself while picking up the broken pieces. What he really cares the most is Thomas’ words. If he had to fight to get his freedom, he will fight Thomas. He doesn’t care whether it’ll end up with fists flying around. All he cares is he will never let Thomas control him. 

 

Eiji turned around and walked outside. He bumped on Chinami, who looked at him with concern eyes.

“Niichan… I didn’t know papa is really tough on you. Are you okay?”  _ Papa? That’s disgusting.  _ Eiji shook his head, “Chi-chan. Don’t call him that when you’re around me.” Eiji said. “But--”

“Come on. Let’s go back to bed.” Eiji held his sister’s shoulder and rubbed it. “Why were you awake, anyway?” Eiji asked. “Was it because of us?” Chinami shook her head. She fiddled with her fingers and looked at him shyly. “Nightmare… I dreamed of a monster trying to eat me.” Chinami said. Eiji chuckled, “Oh Chi-chan. You do know monsters don’t exist.” 

“Yeah, but…”

“Don’t worry. You can sleep with me tonight.” Eiji ruffled Chinami’s hair. Chinami looked at him with joy. She will feel safe with Eiji around.

 

When they went to Eiji’s room, Chinami laid next to Eiji and Eiji laid next to her. She hugged Eiji’s arm and snuggled him. Eiji sang her a lullaby while caressing her head. This reminds him of the time when Chinami was just a toddler and Eiji helped his parents to put her to sleep. It’s so easy for her to fall asleep with Eiji’s singing and touch. 

Even though they argued a lot in the past, Chinami is really clingy and affectionate towards Eiji and Eiji cares so much about her. He would never let anyone hurts her. 

 

As Chinami fell asleep, Eiji hugged her and pulled her closer to his chest.

_ If I ever move out from this house, I have to bring Chinami with me. This house is a mess with Thomas and mother around and I don’t want Chinami to forget about father. _

 

_ Thomas, you will never get the chance to control me nor steal my sister away. _

 

He looked at his phone which was placed on his side table. 

_ Should I tell Ash about what happened to me and Thomas? I guess I should but maybe… Maybe after Lisa’s dinner party. I don’t want him to lunge on Thomas during the party.  _

He closed his eyes. 

_ Ash cares about me a lot. _

_ I want to be Mr Callenreese. I will be Mr Callenreese.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that count as a proposal?   
> Eiji wanting to be Mr Callenreese and Ash wanting to be with him forever <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hot steamy make out session ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Saturday, 11 am.

 

The four boys decided to go out for today. All of them gathered at Chang Dai, the restaurant that is owned by Shorter’s family. 

 

Ash, Eiji, Yut-Lung and Sing sat at a joined table, waiting for Shorter. Ash seemed a bit uneasy while Eiji, Yut-Lung and Sing looked at the menu. “Man, I have a bad feeling about this.” Ash said. Eiji looked at him questionably, wondering why he said that. Eiji shrugged him off and decide on the food that he wants to order.

 

After a few minutes, someone walked towards them. Ash was hoping Shorter is the one who’s taking their order but unfortunately… “Nadia?!” Ash yelped. Nadia raised one of her eyebrows, “You alright? Are you guys ready to order?” Nadia asked. “Shorter is cooking for us?” Yut-Lung asked, fear written all over his face. “Yeah, he’s in the kitchen right now.”

 

“SHIT!” Yut-Lung and Ash said in unison.

 

“Aw come on. Shorter’s cooking is not that bad.” Sing sighed. “You’re saying that because he’s your idol! Of course you’d kiss his ass.” Ash exclaimed. Eiji put his menu down and shook his head, “Ash, his food is edible. Yeah, he burned his food a little and over seasoned some food but at least it’s edible than your attempt.” Eiji glared at him. His words stabbed Ash so hard, Ash fell on the table with a loud thud.  _ Ouch, darling. Ouch. _

“And you, Yue. You can’t even cook so stop criticising Shorter.” Eiji glared at him. Yut-Lung rested his head on the table. His words slapped him in the face so hard, he couldn’t look at Eiji in the eyes. 

 

“So… Are you guys ready to order?” 

 

Once they’ve ordered their food, Nadia brought some glasses and a jug of water for them to drink. Eiji poured water for everyone. 

“After lunch, where should we go?” Sing asked. “I want to get a haircut. Tomorrow is Mrs Walhart’s dinner party.” Eiji said, drinking his water. “Holy crap. Right. Michael and Skip are coming over tomorrow.” Ash said. “I need to buy them a present.” 

“Who?” Yut-Lung asked.

“Michael is Max’s son, Max is Griffin’s friend and Skip is Michael’s friend. Both kids are really close to me.” Ash said as he picked up his glass of water. “How old are they?” Sing asked. “Seven years old.” Eiji answered. “Have you met him, Eiji?” Sing asked again. Eiji placed his glass down and nodded. “First time when I met Michael is when he was two years old.” Eiji said. “As for Skip… I think when both Michael and him were five?” Eiji shrugged. “Basically, Eiji knows everyone who I’ve met.” Ash said. “Right, you guys are inseparable.” Yut-Lung rolled his eyes. 

 

Their food was served and surprisingly, Shorter is out from the kitchen. It’s his turn to serve everyone. Once he placed everyone’s food on the table, he sat with them and grinned. “I’ve practised a lot and I hope I’m improving.” Shorter winked at Eiji. Eiji has been the only person who criticised Shorter’s cooking a lot. At first, it hurt Shorter but now he sees Eiji as his critic. Eiji helped him a lot with improving his cooking. Eiji scooped his fried rice with a spoon and began eating. He munched on his rice slowly, tasting every inch of the rice and the seasoning. Ash stared at Eiji, who is focusing on the taste of Shorter’s fried rice. 

Eiji put his spoon down and nodded. “Rice is not cooked well, too much salt and the egg is still not properly fried. Vegetables are a bit hard.” Eiji said. “Damn, I should’ve cook everything for a little while instead of rushing.” Shorter sighed. Sing looked at Eiji, “You’re really good at criticising.”

 

Eiji laughed, “I’m only telling him the truth. Ash, can I have some of your noodle?” Eiji asked. Ash pushed his bowl to Eiji. Eiji grabbed his spoon and scooped some soup. He slurped the soup off his spoon and focused on the taste. “Reduce the amount of oyster sauce and everything will be okay.” Eiji said. Shorter nodded at him, remembering all the things Eiji told him. Ash smiled proudly, thinking of how good his boyfriend when it comes to cooking. Not only that, his boyfriend is cute, good at pole vaulting, really kind and warm. “Gosh, I love you so much.” Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji and nuzzled on his shoulder. Eiji chuckled, “I love you too. Now, let's eat so I can have my haircut as soon as possible.”

 

After they’ve finished their meal, the four boys continued to sit in Chang Dai. They promised they’ll leave in 10 minutes, too lazy to walk after a whole lot of eating. 

Yut-Lung checked his twitter while talking to Eiji. They were talking about fashion and stuffs. Eiji tried to talk to Yut-Lung about manga but he shut him down before Eiji could say anything. Eiji pouted at him. Yut-Lung was about to laugh at him but his expression turned to a concern one. He turned to Eiji and put his phone away. “I got a message from someone.” He said. “Yes… And?” Eiji raised one of his eyebrows, feeling all confused.

 

“Eiji… Derek is in the same university as you.” Yut-Lung said. Eiji stared at him. Derek… Arthur… Same university… Life is totally trying to turn everything into a nightmare. What if he can’t save himself this time? He’s not going to have Ash around. Shorter, Sing and Ash turned around. “Derek? Isn’t that Amy’s boyfriend? The guy who bullied you last year?” Sing asked. “Oh that bastard Derek is back huh?” Ash punched his palm. “Fuck! If only I’ve graduated from this damn highschool. Arthur is in that uni too.” Ash growled. “Man, Eiji. You need to be careful. Those two wolves will devour you good if you don’t.” Shorter said. Ash punched Shorter’s arm. “Don’t scare him!” Ash yelled.

 

Too late now. Eiji started trembling. He thought to himself, thought about all the possible worst thing that could happen. He needs to be careful, really need to. If he doesn’t, those two might bully him and humiliate him. Ash held Eiji’s shoulder and shook him, “Stop that! Stop thinking about them! You’ll be okay. You’ll do fine, okay? As long as I’m alive, I’ll beat the crap out of them if they messed with you.” Ash pulled him into a hug. Eiji rested his face on Ash’s shoulder and breathed in, smelling Ash’s perfume.  _ He’s right. I need to stop thinking about them. I need to stop worrying.  _ Eiji thought. Eiji looked at Ash with a smile and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Ash kissed him back but even deeper and passionately. Eiji jumped a bit, his face turned red and hit his back, telling him to stop. Eiji pulled away and wiped his lips, “N-Not in front of them!!” Eiji said.

 

Both of them turned around to see Shorter smirking at them, Sing covering his eyes and Yut-Lung looking away all disgusted.  _ Yup, totally shouldn’t make out in front of these three musketeers.  _ Ash thought.

“Oh hey, by the way guys… I was wondering.” Shorter put a finger on his chin. “How does it feels like to receive a blowjob?” Shorter asked with a smirk. Ash glared at him while Sing choked on his saliva. Yut-Lung covered Eiji’s mouth, knowing that Eiji will answer Shorter and he will be blunt and detailed about it. Nadia walked towards them and slapped Shorter’s back.

“Ouch!” Shorter yelped and turned to face Nadia. Nadia looked so angry, it scares Shorter. “Watch your language.”

* * *

 

They left Chang Dai a few minutes after Nadia lectured Shorter. Shorter sighed, “That was stressful.” Ash grinned at him, “Your fault for asking THAT in public, dumbass.” Ash elbowed him. “Oh fuck off. I was wondering and I didn’t want to forget about it, ‘kay?” Shorter grunting.

 

“And you’re not gonna receive ANY answers.” Yut-Lung said, looking away from Shorter. Shorter grunted again.

When they both stood in front of the barber shop, Eiji told everyone to wait for him from outside. He then went inside the shop. Ash leaned against the wall and wondered, “I wonder what kind of hairstyle he’s gonna get.” Sing leaned next to Ash, “He did say he wanted a shorter hair.” Sing said. “Ah… Yeah.” Ash nodded. Shorter approached Ash and pulled his arm, “Dude, can we talk? Alone?” Shorter asked with a serious expression. Ash raised one of his eyebrows, “What? You wanna ask me how sex feels like?” 

“Not that, you dumbass. Come on!” Shorter and Ash walked away from Sing and Yut-Lung, who started to hold hands and kissed each other. 

 

When they’re far away from them, Ash looked at Shorter with a smirk. “Yo, what’s up?” Ash asked. Shorter looked at him with a serious expression, “How’s Eiji? His mood, I meant.” Shorter asked. Ash knew what he’s talking about. Ash talked to Shorter about Eiji’s depression and self-harming attitude. “He’s improving ever since I told him to tell me everything and he had also stop cutting himself. Oh yeah, he can be depressed sometimes but when that happened, I always told him to talk to me.” Ash said with a relief smile.

 

“I still think that he needs a professional help. A therapist, perhaps.” Shorter said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ash sighed, “It’s not like I don’t want him to see one but I don’t think he can afford to pay to see one nor do I have money on me. Telling Himeko about this? As if I didn’t try. I tried so hard but she kept on pushing the issue away and addressed it as Eiji’s rebellious phase.” Ash said. “I don’t think she knows what is depression. She probably thinks depression is just a myth but who knows.” Ash shrugged. “Did you told your mom to talk about this to her?” Shorter asked. 

 

“... I haven’t told her yet. Eiji told me to keep it a secret.” Ash scratched his head. “And yet you told his mom.” Shorter shook his head. “Dude, listen! I had to because I was so worried, so scared. That’s the only way I can help him.” Ash waved his hands around. “And that made him upset with me and we had a tiny argument after that.” 

“Shorter, I really want to help him but I don’t know how! I’m just a highschool student.” Ash rubbed his arm. “Eiji said he’ll find a casual job so he can save some money for his treatment but… I want to help him as well. He helped me a lot in the past and I want to pay him back.” Shorter threw his arm around Ash’s shoulder. “Find a casual job as well. Ya know… Chang Dai kinda needs some new workers.” Shorter grinned at him. Ash looked at him with wide jade eyes. He slowly smiled at him, “May I?” He asked. “I’ll ask Nadia. Just for you, my bro. Just for you.” Shorter poked Ash’s chest. Both of them chuckled. “Thanks… Shorter.” Ash gave him a relieved smile. “I’ll try my best to help Eiji and also Chang Dai.” Ash stood straight up and pulled away from Shorter.

“Hmm… Maybe I’ll help you to find a girlfriend.” Ash looked up at the sky. Shorter grinned at him excitedly, “OH MY GOD YES PLEASE!”

 

Both of them laughed and went back to the barber. Sing and Yut-Lung stood in front of someone, blocking them from Shorter and Ash’s view. “Yo! Sorry for the long wait. We had some bro talk.” Shorter said, waving his hand at them. Sing and Yut-Lung turned around and walked away from the person. Ash looked at the person. Short fluffy black hair that shines thanks to the sunlight. Big doe brown eyes looking at him. “Eiji…” Ash walked towards him and hugged him. “You look so adorable.” Ash rubbed his cheek on Eiji’s hair. He then sniffed his hair.  _ Smells so nice. _

 

“A-Ash… You’re embarrassing me.” Eiji pouted. “Eiji got his haircut. Now, what should we do?” Yut-Lung asked. “Ash did say that he wants to buy gifts for Michael and Skip.” Eiji said.

Ash nodded. “And then we should watch a movie together. How about that?” Ash asked. The three boys agreed on his idea so they walked away to find a shop to buy gifts for the two young boys who are coming for the dinner party.

* * *

 

Later that night,

 

Kissing sound can be heard in Ash’s room and also bed sheet shuffling. 

Eiji is on top of Ash, kissing him passionately. Ash too, is kissing him passionately. Ash held the hem of Eiji’s shirt, telling him to take it off. Eiji did so, he threw his shirt on the floor. The shirt dropped on top of Ash’s jeans and Eiji’s pants. Both of them are in their brief. 

 

Ash pushed his tongue in Eiji’s mouth, tasting him. Eiji shyly licked his tongue, their tongue entwined. Ash pulled away and kissed Eiji’s neck, sucking it and leaving some marks on it. Eiji moaned. He pulled away and looked at Ash, smiling. “How do I look with this hairstyle?” Eiji asked. Ash smiled at him, “You look so cute.” Eiji chuckled. He pushed Ash’s shirt up and took it off him. His hand roamed around Ash’s abs. “Sexy…” Eiji said. Ash chuckled at his comment.

 

“I guess you’ll be staying here for the night.” Ash said. “Seems like it.” Eiji shrugged. “I really like sleeping next to you though.” Eiji straddled Ash’s hip. “I can’t wait to live with you…” Ash smiled. How long does he has to wait until he can finally get a house and live with Eiji? 4 years? That’s a really long wait but he has to deal with it. “I can’t wait to live with you too… Living with you, waking up next to you everyday…” Eiji rubbed his ass on Ash’s hard cock. Ash groaned. “Can I ride you tonight?” Eiji asked with lustful voice. Ash smirked at him, “That would be hot.”

 

Both of them made love. Touching each other, kissing each other with Eiji bouncing on Ash. Ash’s room filled with moaning and groaning. They were so distracted with making love until they didn’t realised they were too loud. Lisa probably couldn’t hear them since her room is far from Ash’s room but Griffin’s room, unfortunately, is next to Ash’s.

 

Griffin banged the wall, telling them to quiet down. Ash heard the banging and he smirked. He made Eiji moaned loudly and scream.

Griffin went out from his room and went down to the living room, feeling really bothered by the noises they were making.  _ I couldn’t sleep with them being that loud.  _ Griffin sighed. 

 

Ash and Eiji finally reached their climax. Eiji laid on top of Ash, trying to catch his breath. Ash pant and he wrapped his arm around Eiji. “That was so good.” Ash said. Eiji mumbled. He nuzzled under Ash’s chin, “I’m tired.”

“I mean, you used a lot of your energy. That’s why.” Ash chuckled. 

“Eiji… About your treatment… Have you found anything that’s suitable for you? I mean, money wise and all.” Ash asked. He waited for Eiji to answer but there’s none. Ash shook Eiji but there was no response. He then heard Eiji breathing calmly. He looked at him and smiled.

 

_ Fast asleep like a baby.  _

 

Ash pulled himself out from Eiji and laid him next to him. “Eiji, I’ll try my best to help you. I will. Shorter gave me advice and hopefully a job.” He caressed his cheek. “We’re gonna go through this together, okay?” He pulled him into a hug and closed his eyes. 

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've refrained myself from writing sex scene xd I'm not good at it so this is what I can only do. 
> 
> Anyway I've planned out my fanfic and I guess this fanfic will only have 24 chapters, hopefully. In other words, yes I have the ending all planned. I might do something special for the ending. 
> 
> Oh yeah if anyone is interested, follow me on   
> Twitter: @Rotten_Velvet  
> Art account: @rvelvetarts  
> Instagram: Rotten_Velvet


	20. Chapter 20

Eiji placed a pack of plastic plates on a table in the corner. 

 

“Eiji, thank you for helping me.” Lisa said as she placed a pack of plastic cups next to the plates. Eiji smiled at her, “No problem. I thought I should help you since I slept here last night.” Eiji explained himself. 

 

“You’re such a good boy. Did you sleep well last night?” Lisa asked, taking out another pack of plastic cups. Eiji nodded, “Yeah, I did. Better than sleeping in my own room.” Eiji chuckled. Lisa fingergun’d him, “It’s because you have Ash sleeping next to you, Am I right?” She grinned. Eiji blushed a little and nodded shyly. Of course it’s because of Ash and nothing else. Speaking of Ash, Ash walked towards them. He had been spending his time in the backyard with Griffin, mowing the lawn. Ash threw his arms around Eiji and kissed his cheek. Eiji chuckled.

 

“You’re sweaty.” Eiji said. “As if you’ve never been with a sweaty me before.” Ash kissed his neck. Lisa shook her head and giggled. She looked closely at Eiji’s neck.  _ Full of hickeys.  _ Lisa giggled again. “Eiji~ I’m tired and hungry~” Ash whined. “Then do something.” Eiji walked towards the kitchen, trying to find some plastic forks and spoons. Ash is still attached to him. “No, you do something.” Ash grumbled. “Oniichan, pleaseee.” Eiji pulled away and looked at him. “Would be better if you don’t call me that anymore… unless you have a big brother kink.” Eiji looked at Griffin who was about to walk in the kitchen. Griffin heard what Eiji said. He smiled at him awkwardly and walked backwards, away from the kitchen. 

“He heard that, didn’t he?” Ash asked, knowing that Griffin was with them for a few seconds. “Yes, he did.” Eiji laughed. “The only oniichan who I’m interested with is YOU.” Ash wrapped his arms around Eiji again and kissed his lips.

 

Both of them heard the doorbell rang and Lisa running towards the door. Ash winced when he heard Max’s voice. “HELLO, LISA! LONG TIME NO SEE!” Max greeted Lisa loudly. Ash grunted and pulled away from Eiji. “Damn, that old man is really loud.” Eiji pat his cheeks, “Don’t call him an old man. He’s still young, you know.” Eiji smiled and kissed his cheek. He then holds Ash’s hand, “Come on. Let’s go and greet him.” Eiji said. 

Both of them walked out from the kitchen and went to the front door to greet Max. Max wasn’t the only one who has been standing at the door with Lisa, Max is accompanied by Jessica, Max’s wife, Michael and Skip. 

 

Jessica walked towards Lisa and smiled, “Oh you’re looking beautiful today.” Jessica said which made Lisa chuckled. “I’m not even wearing any makeup and I look like a mess but thank you.” Lisa and Jessica laughed. 

 

Michael and Skip ran towards Ash and Eiji. “Ash! Eiji! Hey!” Michael called out for them excitedly. “Yo, Michael. Skip.” Ash waved at them. Ash kneeled down to let the boys hug him. The three of them chuckled and pulled away. Eiji kneeled down next to Ash and the two boys hugged him. “Hey there, guys. How are you?” Eiji asked. Michael and Skip pulled away. “I’m doing great!” Michael exclaimed. “We’ve been playing a lot lately. Like, Pokemon! Pokemon Go! Right, Michael?” Skip asked him excitedly. Michael nodded, “Yeah, Eiji! Look at my collection!” Michael pulled out his phone. “Mine too!” Skip joined in. Both of them showed Eiji their Pokemon collection.

 

Ash looked at them silently and wondered,  _ Do people still play that? _

Ash’s thought was bothered by Max, throwing his arm around Ash’s neck. “Hey there, champ.” Max grinned. Ash grumbled, “Get your arm off me. You’re heavy. Heavier than Griff.” Ash said. Both of them heard footsteps from the stairs. They turned around to see Griffin looking at Ash disapprovingly. “You do know I’m heavy because I’m muscular.” Griffin walked to them. Ash looked away from him and pouted.  _ Oh yeah! Watch me gain more muscles than you! I’ll be working out twice as hard now! _

 

“Hi, Max.” Griffin shook Max’s hand. “Hey, Griff.” Max pulled him into a hug. Griffin laughed, “Man, how have you been?” Griffin asked. Both men walked to the backyard to have a conversation while Lisa and Jessica moved to the dining room.

Eiji is still talking to Michael and Skip but their conversation was interrupted with another doorbell. Ash walked up to the door and answered it. He opened the door slowly and smiled at Himeko, Thomas, Suzue and Chinami. Chinami ran inside when she sees Michael and Skip. The two boys turned to Chinami and smiled. “Chi!!” Eiji stood up and walked away from the children, leaving them to play with each other. He watched his mother, Thomas and grandmother walked to the dining room to see Lisa. Ash went to Eiji and pat his shoulder, “You’re tense.” Ash said. Eiji sighed, “Yeah…” 

 

* * *

 

Later on, all the guests arrived. Lisa had two tables separated for adults and youngsters. Thomas is sitting in the middle of Max and Ibe, chatting with them about sports and all. Griffin is sitting next to Max, listening to their conversation. Lisa, Jessica and Himeko are talking to each other while Suzue quietly drinks her tea.

 

While on the youngsters table, Chinami is sitting in the middle of Michael and Skip, Shorter, Sing and Yut-Lung are there too. Ash invited them for the dinner party. Ash went to his friends and asked, “Do you guys want to play some video games upstairs?” 

Shorter stood up quickly with Sing and Yut-Lung following him. The four of them went upstairs to Ash’s room.

 

Eiji is sitting on the bed, looking at Ash’s laptop. Shorter flopped on the bed, next to Eiji. He sniffed the bed and stared at Eiji. “Did you guys had sex before we came in?” Shorter asked. Eiji’s face went full on red. “Of course not!” Eiji lightly hits Shorter’s face with a pillow. 

 

Sing and Yut-Lung sat on the floor while Ash went to his closet to grab more controllers for them to use. “What are we gonna play?” Sing asked. Ash placed the controllers on his bed, shooing Shorter off from it. “Dunno. I have a lot of co-op games in my laptop.” Ash shrugged. “Damn powerful laptop.” Shorter said, sitting on the floor. “Don’t you have a Switch or WiiU?” Sing asked. 

 

Ash looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “What? You wanna play Smash?” He asked. “Smash is fun though.” Sing stretched his body. “It’s only fun because you’re always teamed up with Eiji and that means you guys always win.” Shorter pouted. Eiji chuckled at Shorter, “If it makes you feel better, I’m not playing. I’m not in a mood for gaming.” Eiji said. Ash gasped dramatically. “How are we going to get married if you say something like that?” Ash pretended to be heart broken. Eiji shrugged, “Deal with it.” Both of them laughed.

 

Yut-Lung looked at Eiji, “If you’re not in a mood then, come sit with me and we can talk.” Eiji looked at him and smiled, “Of course.” Eiji sat on the floor, in front of Yut-Lung. Ash placed his laptop on the floor so nobody will be sitting on his bed.  _ That bed still smells like Eiji and I. _

 

While the three boys play a video game together, Yut-Lung talked to Eiji. “So, are you excited to be a university student?” Yut-Lung asked. Eiji fiddled with his fingers. He doesn’t know how to answer. Of course he’s excited but, the thought of having Derek and Arthur in the same campus… That’s a nervewreck.

 

What if Amy is there too? What if they are plotting something bad? 

Eiji shook his head, “Would be great if Derek and Arthur are not there.” He said. “I’m just hoping they won’t bother you.” Yut-Lung sighed.  _ Oh, they will,  _ Eiji thought.

“Anyway, Yue. How are you and Sing? Like, how close did you guys get?” Eiji asked. Yut-Lung straightened his body and played with his hair. “We hold hands and had few kisses on the lips. We made out… love making and stuffs.” Yut-Lung started blushing. Eiji chuckled at his expression, “That’s good. You guys are so close now.” Eiji reached out to pat Yut-Lung on the shoulder. 

 

Suddenly the Ash’s door opened, Michael and Skip walked in and hugged Ash from the back.

“Oof!” Ash squirmed. “Damn, you guys are heavy.” Ash said. He let go off his controller, “What’s up?” Ash asked.

Skip grinned at him, “The ceiling.” Michael laughed at Skip’s reply. Ash frowned at the joke. Oh how much he finds it annoying and stupid but he couldn’t be mad at the two boys. They’re too sweet for him to get upset at. 

 

“You told us you wanted to give us something!” Michael said excitedly. Ash snapped his finger. “Yo, Shorter. Sing. You guys continue without me.” Ash stood up and walked to his closet and pulled out two pokemon toys. Skip and Michael looked at them excitedly. “I bought you guys your fave pokemon so.” Ash gave an Eevee toy to Michael. Michael grinned and hugged it. Ash then passed an Oshawott toy to Skip. “Now, what do you guys tell someone after they gave you something?” Ash has his hands on his waist, looking at the two young boys who are looking at their toy, happily.

“Thank you, Ash!” 

 

Eiji chuckled at the view. 

A feared delinquent in school giving gifts to kids and teaching them to say thank you. That’s cute. Eiji knows himself that Ash is not really a delinquent but at school, he’s portrayed as one. He even has his own gang. Alex, Bones, Kong, the others but when Eiji met them all, they’re like normal teenagers. Not even close to being delinquents. They only fight when someone messed with them. 

 

* * *

 

“That’s the best match, man! They scored a lot!” Max said happily. Griffin, Max, Ibe and Thomas are still sitting at the dining table, sipping on their beer. 

 

“I don’t really watch football actually…” Ibe laughed nervously. “Right, they don’t have that in Japan.” Max took note from Ibe. “What else can we talk about?” Griffin asked. Max pointed his finger at Griffin, “You. Where’s your girlfriend?” Griffin scratched his cheek, “I don’t have one.” 

“A boyfriend?” Ibe asked.

“Nope.” Griffin shook his head.

“Griffin, you’re in your 20’s. You should find someone.” Thomas chuckled. Griffin shrugged, “I do want to but I’ve been busy working.” 

 

Max, Ibe and Thomas sighed. “Stop working and think about yourself.” Max shook his head. Griffin stared at him, “Said the person who has been pushing his works to me.” 

Ibe and Thomas glared at Max. “Oopsie.”

 

“Anyway, Thomas. How are you with Eiji?” Ibe asked. Since Thomas is now Eiji’s step-father, he was expecting Eiji to be closed to him. Thomas sighed, “Not good.” Thomas said. “Understandable. He had hard time accepting his father’s death. He had harder time to accept you, I guess?” Ibe scratched his cheek. “Yeah… He couldn’t accept me at all or maybe I was being too rough on him.” Thomas took a sip from his beer. “Rough? Like how?” Ibe asked, being really concern for Eiji.

 

Thomas looked at his beer, thinking of the time when he slapped Eiji or hit him. All the physical abuse he did on Eiji and not to mention, he pulled Eiji off the stairs once. Luckily, Eiji didn’t hurt badly from it and he regretted doing that to him. He shouldn’t talk about that to Ibe.

“I guess I’ve been… physically abusing him.” Thomas scratched his head. Max, Griffin and Ibe turned towards him, “Huh?” 

 

“I only slapped him and hit him… a bit. Nothing too major. He didn’t break a bone but I don’t know emotionally or mentally… I grew up that way and I thought maybe I should do the same to Eiji…” Thomas said. Max shook his head, “That’s not how you fucking teach a kid. You’re right. You were abusing him, physically and maybe mentally.” Max said, anger hinted in his voice. Griffin rubbed Max’s back, telling him to calm down.

“Is it… too late to change?” Thomas asked. Ibe held his shoulder, “If you want to, you should. It’s not too late yet but I don’t know if Eiji will forgive you. It’s hard for people to forgive someone who has been abusing them.” Ibe said. “Maybe, slowly? He’ll accept you but I don’t know. I still believe in what I’ve said.” He added up. “I’ll try my best to change. Even if he doesn’t accept me, I’ll try my best to let him be comfortable around me.” Thomas stood up, “I’m going to find him now.” 

Ibe nodded, “Good luck.” He said. “Don’t beat him up if he says something rude to you.” Max grunted. Griffin scratched his cheek, “I hope things will go well.” 

 

He saw Eiji and Ash talking to each other, walking towards the backyard. He followed them after they went out.

 

“Michael and Skip are so cute. It’s a pity that we couldn’t see them often.” Eiji said, holding Ash’s hand. “Those two are like brothers to me. Oh gosh, I love them so much.” Ash grinned, holding Eiji’s hand.

 

Thomas watched them quietly.  _ They’re holding hands like how couples do but Himeko said they’ve been doing that since they were a child. _

 

“Eiji, can you come to my basketball practice tomorrow?” Ash asked. “Oh? Sure.” Eiji smiled at him sweetly. Ash caressed his cheek, “I can’t wait to show off my boyfriend to my teammates.”

 

Thomas heard what Ash said.  _ I was right about them being a couple.  _

 

Eiji grinned at him, “Why? Because Mr captain always showing off his boyfriend to you guys?” Eiji chuckled. Ash nodded, “Yeah, that damn guy.” Ash rested his forehead on Eiji’s. “I love you… so much.” Ash’s face are closed to Eiji now.

“I love you too.” Both of them kissed.

 

Thomas nodded at the scene and he walked away.

_ I wonder if Himeko knows about this? I don’t know if I should tell her or ask her. Maybe I’ll talk to Eiji about this tomorrow. Yeah. I should. _

 

A few hours later, people started to leave. The first ones to leave are Shorter, Sing and Yut-Lung. They didn’t want their parents to get worried so they had to leave early. 

 

And then it was Max’s turn to leave because Michael and Skip fell asleep. Jessica carried Skip while Max carried Michael. Both of them waved their hand and went to their car. They drove off.

 

Ibe left with Eiji’s family. Himeko told him that he can stay with them for tonight. Ibe accepted the offer and it made Eiji really happy. On the way home, Eiji and Ibe chatted up happily.

 

Thomas watched them from the corner of his eyes.

_ Would be great if Eiji and I are that close. I need to talk to him tomorrow… About a lot of things. _

He looked at Himeko,  _ I should ask Eiji if Himeko knows that… he’s gay. _

Himeko looked at Thomas and smiled. Thomas smiled back.

He has a plan tomorrow and he hoped things will go well.

 

As for Eiji, Eiji had done some thinking. Tomorrow after basketball practice, he’s going to tell Ash about how Thomas has been hitting him. Ash needs to know about this. Ash needs to hate him as much as how he hates Thomas.

 

_ I can’t wait for tomorrow to come.  _

Both of them thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters left till the ending.
> 
> I wonder what Thomas wants to talk about. I wonder if he's going to accept Eiji and Ash or not? What will Ash do if he knows what Thomas did to Eiji?  
> The answers are in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Eiji watched as the basketball team members moved swiftly in the court. Seeing each of them bounced the ball and passed it to one another. His eyes locked on Ash when he finally saw him. A guy passed the ball to Ash and Ash caught it. He bounced the ball around the court, heading to the other goal. His movement is really fast and his face is so serious. Eiji can tell that he’s really focused. 

Reminds him of the time when he did pole vaulting. He kinda misses doing that.

 

Eiji watched as Ash being surrounded by some of his teammates. He passed the ball to a redhead, possibly the captain of the team. The guy bounced the ball around the court with Ash and the others following him. The captain passed the ball back to Ash and Ash bounced it towards the goal. He jumped and shoot the ball in the basket. Everyone cheered, including Eiji.

 

Eiji smiled really big. This totally reminds him of the time when he did pole vaulting. He misses the time when his teammates cheered for him but now, it doesn’t matter anymore. Everything is in the past and everyone forgot about him already.

 

He heard a whistle being blown. Everyone looked at the source of the sound. Blanca, the coach for the team, called all the boys to gather around him. 

Eiji watched them moving towards Blanca.

 

“Alright, boys. Time to wrap it up. You guys did good today.” Blanca said. A guy placed his arms around the captain and Ash, “Yo, coach. We’ll be winning a lot if we have these two in our team in every match.” 

The captain chuckled and Ash grinned proudly. “I have to agree. They’re the key to winning all the matches we’re going to have soon.” Blanca nodded. “Right. You boys can leave now.” 

 

Everyone dispersed. Eiji went down from the bench and walked towards Ash while holding a towel. Ash took it and thanked him. He wiped away his sweat and kissed Eiji on the lips. He chuckled.

“So that’s your boyfriend, Callenreese?” The captain looked at them with a smile. Ash turned around and looked at him proudly, “Yeah. He’s cute, eh?” Ash said. Eiji blushed a bit and scratched his cheek. He looked at the captain and nodded at him, “My name is Eiji Okumura. It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“It’s nice meeting you too.”

A brunette boy approached them. The brunette has black eyes and he wears glasses. He handed a towel to the captain and the captain used it to wipe his sweat. “This is my boyfriend. Both of us should go on a double date sometimes.” The captain, the brunette and Eiji chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.” Eiji said. Ash shrugged at the plan. He doesn’t really care about double dates or anything. “If Eiji wants to then sure.” Ash said.

 

“Cool. I’ll text you whenever we’re free.” The captain pat Ash’s shoulder and walked away, “See ya, Callenreese.” He waved as he walked to the locker room with his boyfriend. “Later, McLaughlin.” Ash looked at Eiji, “Double date, huh?” 

 

“Sounds fun, right? I’ve never been to a double date before.” 

 

“Me neither.” Ash shrugged. “I’m gonna go take a shower and then we’ll leave. Do you want to talk somewhere else or do you want to go to my place?” Ash asked. Eiji’s eyes sparkled, “Oh! Can we go to this new cafe I saw near our school?” He asked. Ash smiled, “Anywhere that you like, my babe.” Eiji grinned. “Okay, go take that shower and come back to me A.S.A.P so we can eat some cakes and tea!” Eiji turned Ash around and pushed him towards the locker room. Ash chuckled and walked away from him, “Yeah yeah. I’m going.” Ash left.

 

A few minutes later, Ash returned. He’s wearing a red jacket, grey hoodie and a white shirt underneath the jacket. He’s wearing his favourite blue ripped jeans. Ash slung his bag on his shoulder, pushing some of his hair away from his face. He walked towards Eiji and kissed him on the forehead, “Ready?” He asked. Eiji smiled at him softly. A smile of an angel, Ash thought. “Ready.”

 

Both of them left the school ground and went to the cafe that Eiji mentioned. It only took them about 5 minutes to arrive by walking. Eiji mentioned that it’s a new cafe. All the equipments in the cafe are all brand new and the cafe smells like freshly brewed coffee. In the cafe, there are students sitting around and chit chatting with each other. 

 

Ash and Eiji decided to sit in the corner where it is a bit isolated from everyone. Both of them took a menu and looked through it.

Eiji ordered a Green Tea latte and Ash ordered a Cappuccino. Both of them agreed with sharing a slice of cake. It’s more like, Ash only wants a bite from Eiji’s cake. Eiji ordered a chocolate mudcake for them.

 

As their orders arrived, Ash sipped on his Cappuccino. 

“Now, what is it you want to talk about?” Ash asked. Eiji cut a bit of his cake and ate. He looked up, wondering how to approach Ash on this matter. “Um… Well, it’s about Thomas.” He said. Ash nodded, “What about him?” 

“You know sometimes when I go to your house, you always asked me why do I have bruises on me…” Eiji looked at Ash and flinched. Ash is glaring at him. His face is a mix of seriousness and anger. “D-Don’t look at me like that.” He looked away. “Continue.” Ash commanded.

 

Eiji took a deep breath. This Ash is really scary. The look on his face is like a tiger ready to pound on it’s prey.  _ What if that’s what Ash going to do after I tell him what Thomas did to me?  _ Eiji sighed. “Those bruises… were from Thomas. Whenever we argued, he’ll hit me. He’ll slap me. That’s how he wants to educate me, I guess. By abusing me physically.” Eiji said, nervously.  _ Am I using the word correctly? I mean, I do see those actions as an abuse.  _

 

Eiji flinched when Ash punched the table. Everyone turned towards them. The sound was so loud, it attracted everyone’s attention. Eiji hid his face with a menu, feeling really embarrassed since everyone is looking at them.

 

“Eiji.”

Eiji looked at Ash. He can see his jade eyes are fiery with anger. Ash gritted his teeth, “Why didn’t you fucking tell me this sooner?” Eiji looked away. He didn’t answer Ash. He doesn’t know how to. “Last year… When you told me you fell off the stairs… I highly suspected Thomas was the one who pulled you backwards when you went up the stairs.” Ash said in frustration. “FUCK!! He could’ve get you killed!” Ash yelled. Now everyone is whispering. Eiji waved his hands toward Ash, to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry, Eiji but this is unforgivable. You were abused at home. You shouldn’t stay there anymore.” Ash shook his head. 

 

“I have nowhere to go.” Eiji said. Ash reached for his hand and held it. He rubbed Eiji’s hand, lovingly. “Live with me then. Mom wouldn’t mind, I bet. Especially if she knows what happened to you.” Ash said, reassuring him that everything is okay. Eiji knows that. Eiji always know that. Lisa happily took him in when his mother kicked him out for the first time. Between Lisa and his mother, Lisa is more of an understanding person. She understands Eiji more. She cares about Eiji more.

 

He wished his mother is like Lisa. Eiji is so jealous of Ash for having an understanding and loveable mom. Yeah, Ash’s dad is a dick but Lisa is so… nice.

 

Ash cracked his fist, “I really want to beat Thomas up.” Ash said. Eiji shook his head, “No, please! Violence won’t solve anything, Ash.” Eiji begged. Ash averted his eyes and clicked his tongue.  _ Sorry, Eiji but I’ll beat the crap out of him even if you said no. _

“Come on. Our drinks are getting cold. Let’s finish these up and then we’ll go home, okay?” Eiji pushed his cake to Ash and grinned at him. 

 

Eiji is hoping nothing bad will happen once both of them go home.

* * *

 

“I’m home.” Eiji walked into his house. The house is quiet. He figured nobody is home. Before he could go to his room, he heard Thomas calling for him.

“Eiji! Can you come down to the basement for a bit?” Eiji sighed.  _ Why? So you can tie me up and beat me up until I’m dead?  _ Eiji walked to the kitchen and went to the door to their basement. He hasn’t been down there in ages. The last person who went down there was his father. That is where he kept all of his old stuffs and Eiji and Chinami’s childhood stuffs.

 

Eiji went down to the basement and stood behind Thomas. Thomas turned around and smiled at him, “I was thinking… We should turn the basement into a man cave. What do you think?” Thomas chuckled. Eiji just stared at him emotionlessly.  _ I don’t fucking care, Thomas. I don’t.  _ Eiji looked around the basement. He can see boxes being stacked, crates being pushed in the corner and a rope on top. Both of them are standing on a worn out carpet.

 

“I’ll clean these up and do a makeover. I hope you’ll love my idea. Oh! We can get a PS4 or any games and put it here. You can invite your friends over too.” Thomas said. Eiji didn’t respond which made Thomas sighed. He scratched his head and looked at Eiji, “Listen… Eiji. I’m really sorry for being a horrible person when we first met. I’m really sorry for making your mother cheat on your father. I really didn’t know that your mother was married at that time but all I knew is your mother was so depressed.” Thomas tried to approach Eiji but Eiji backed away. “I know it’s hard for you to forgive me for this because I’ve done a lot of awful things to you. I’m sorry for abusing you. I’m really sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me now… But I still want to apologise. I was wrong for using beatings as a way to educate a child. Heck, you’re no longer a child anymore. You’re a young adult now. I shouldn’t interfere your life.”

 

Thomas looked at him apologetically, “I’m sorry.” Eiji looked down to his feet, not responding to Thomas at all. He gets what Thomas said but he didn’t want to respond.

 

“Also, I know about your relationship with Ash.” Eiji looked at Thomas with wide eyes.  _ Shit! He’s gonna tell mother about this, is he? _

“Does your mother knows about this?” Thomas asked. Eiji shook his head nervously. “I see… I’m not gonna tell her.” Thomas said. Eiji sighed from relieved. “But please do know, I support you with Ash.” 

Eiji looked at him questionably. “Huh?”

“I know I’m a horrible person for abusing you and I will never replace your father but do know I will always support you with your relationship.” 

_ What’s with this old man all of a sudden? Did someone finally opened his eyes? But that doesn’t mean I’ll forgive him that easily. _

 

Both of them jumped when they heard someone knocked the door really loudly and hard. “I’ll go get that. Stay here and don’t come out. We don’t know who is knocking the door, might be a thief or something.” Thomas went upstairs. 

Eiji stood in the middle of the basement, trying to understand what just happened with Thomas. Did Max and Ibe talk to him about this? What happened during the dinner?

 

“THOMAS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!” 

Eiji jumped.  _ Isn’t that Ash?!  _ Eiji ran upstairs to see Ash threw a punch on Thomas’ face. “Ash!!” Eiji ran up to them and held Ash’s arm. “Ash!! Stop!!” Eiji yelled. Thomas held his cheek and looked at Ash with a shocked expression.

“LET GO OFF ME, EIJI. THIS FUCKER NEED TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!!” Ash yelled. “YOU FUCKING ABUSED EIJI. I WILL FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU.” 

“Ash, please stop! Calm down!” Eiji hugged him.

 

Thomas smiled at them sadly. “I know I’ve did some horrible things to him but don’t worry. I’m not going to get myself involved with Eiji anymore, if that’s what you want.” Thomas said. Ash gritted his teeth, “Don’t you FUCKING touch Eiji anymore… Unless you want me to beat the CRAP out of you.” Ash growled. Thomas nodded, “You’re such a protective person. I promise I will never bother you both.” Thomas said as he walked away.

 

Eiji pushed Ash away, “Ash, what did I tell you earlier?!” Eiji scolded him. He looked away, “He needs to be taught. He deserved a punch in the face.” Ash said. “Ash.”

“What? Are you going to forgive your abuser THAT easily?” 

“That’s not it.”

“He deserved to be beaten up, Eiji. He deserved it.”

“CAN YOU PLEASE STOP?!” Eiji yelled. Ash clicked his tongue. “He’s trying to be nice to me now. He apologised to me, he even told me he supports our relationship.” Eiji said calmly.

 

“That doesn’t mean you have to forgive him.” Ash looked at him. “I’m not.” 

Eiji sighed, “Ash… Please go home and calm yourself.” He pat Ash’s chest. Ash looked at him sadly, “Are you disappointed?” 

Eiji chuckled, “No. I’m not. I just want you to calm down and then we’ll talk, okay? I’ll come over in about an hour or two.” Eiji kissed his lips.

 

Ash nodded and did what Eiji told him to. He went out from the Okumura residence and went home.

Eiji sighed as he pushed his hair back.

Today was a wild day for him. A wild day for him to comprehend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick so I didn't get to update asap.
> 
> Anyway next chapter might take a while to work on.


	22. Chapter 22

Eiji has been living with Ash after the whole incident with Thomas happened. Ash told Lisa what had happen to Eiji and it made Lisa feels furious. She told Eiji to stay with them for a few days until she get to solve things with his mother.

 

Lisa, drinking the Earl Grey tea that Himeko served. She also served a piece of a chocolate mud cake which Lisa is enjoying herself with. Himeko is sitting across her, looking at her. 

“I don’t believe in what you said still. I do believe Eiji was being rude to him so Thomas had to hit him. Hopefully that’ll teach him a lesson.”

 

Lisa placed her tea on the saucer. “Hime, Eiji is 18 years old. He doesn’t need to be taught that way. Actually, NO ONE should be taught that way. That’s an abuse, Himeko. You know that yourself, right?” Lisa sighed. 

“It’s not only that. Thomas pulled him off the stairs. He is lucky that he fell off from five flight of stairs. If it’s more than that, Thomas would’ve killed him.” Lisa said. Himeko’s eyebrows twitched. Of course she will never accept the fact that Thomas is the reason why Eiji fell from the stairs.

 

“Well, it’s Eiji’s fault for not knowing how to stabilise his stand.” Of course Himeko would blame everything on Eiji. To her, Thomas is an angel and he will never do any mistakes.

 

Lisa sighed and placed her hands on her face. This is a tough one.

* * *

 

>CrimsonJade: so, Eiji and Shorter are graduating tomorrow

>Yut-Sing: Isn’t that amazing? You both are going to be an adult soon.

>Sing-Yut: Oh yeah but wouldn’t that be scary?

>ShorShorDong: it is scary if u are not fully prepared for it

>Sing-Yut: Are you fully prepared for it?

>ShorShorDong:  _ HMMMMMMMM _

>CrimsonJade: totally not.

>EijiOku19: I’m nervous for tomorrow ^^;;

>ShorShorDong: oh relax. we are only going to take those scroll thingies and our certificates. why are you so nervous about?

>EijiOku19: Of becoming an adult?

>ShorShorDong: true true

>EijiOku19: Also, Derek, Arthur and Amy are going to be at school tomorrow so I’m scared

>CrimsonJade: shit i forgot about that.

>CrimsonJade: shorter, sing. commence operation: exterminate the vermins.

>ShorShorDong: yes

>Sing-Yut: Got it

>Yut-Sing: Eiji Protection Squad, assemble

>EijiOku19: DON’T DO THAT

>Yut-Sing: The best thing we can only do is to walk around Eiji 

>Yut-Sing: So nobody can see him except us

>Sing-Yut: Oh so we should be a wall for him

>ShorShorDong: sing how tall are u

>Sing-Yut: A little bit taller than Eiji

>EijiOku19: HEY!

>CrimsonJade: that’ll works perfectly

>EijiOku19: On a second thought, I’ll be just fine without everyone’s help.

>CrimsonJade: oh come on eiji we just want to protect you

>EijiOku19: Then don’t involve my height in this.

>ShorShorDong: eiji is so cute and short

>Yut-Sing: He is everyone’s adorable senior

>Sing-Yut: smol senior

 

_ ShorShorDong changed the group name to Eiji Protection Squad. _

 

>CrimsonJade: an adorable small angel

>EijiOku19: HM.

 

_ EijiOku19 left the group. _

_ CrimsonJade added EijiOku19 in the group.  _

 

>CrimsonJade: ok ok we’ll stop

>EijiOku19: Good.

 

Ash put his phone away and rested his head on Eiji’s lap. Both of them are sitting on Ash’s bed, they were chatting with their friends via Discord.    
Ash grinned at Eiji who looked at him with a pout. “Man, I will never get tired of seeing your baby face.” Ash pulled Eiji for a tender kiss and then he pulled away. “And I will never get tired of seeing your stupid grin.” Eiji huffed. That made Ash chuckled.

 

Eiji is graduating. He’s going to be an adult soon. That excites Ash a lot. He can’t wait to follow Eiji and becomes an adult. He really wants to live with Eiji forever and makes him his.

 

Ash caressed Eiji’s cheek and smiled softly.  _ I’m lucky to have him. I’m glad I’ve waited for years to get him. It was worth it to wait for years and years.  _ Eiji looked at him and smiled.

 

Later that night, Eiji slipped under the cover after he changed to his pajamas. He needs a hell lot of a rest because tomorrow is his big day. Ash slipped next to him, wearing nothing but his boxers. He laid on the bed and Eiji followed him. Ash burried his face under Eiji’s neck and nuzzled. He sniffed in Eiji’s scent.

“You always smell so good.” Ash said. 

“Unlike you. You smell like sweat.” Eiji chuckled. 

 

They stayed in silence for a while. As Ash was about to close his eyes, Eiji asked him a question.

“Do you have the feelings that you’re going to die soon?”

 

Ash pulled away from Eiji and looked at him with full of concern. “Eiji… Why are you asking me this?” Eiji looked at him confusingly, “I thought it’s normal to have that thought?” Ash shook his head, “Absolutely not. Okay, there were times I thought I was going to die but those happened because I was badly injured from a fight.” Ash said.

“Why are you reacting like this?” Eiji asked.

“Because you’re scaring me.”

“How is that scary?” 

“Eiji, are you okay? Are you sick? Have you thought of… suicide?” Ash looked away after he said the word. Eiji blinked at Ash and then he looked away, “I did but right now, that’s not the point.”

 

Eiji sighed, “Let’s go to sleep now. I don’t want to argue tonight.” Eiji turned around so his back faced Ash. He closed his eyes slowly and allowed sleep to bring him away from reality. 

Ash stared at him, trying to understand Eiji. Trying to not think negatively of him.

Eiji is alright and he’ll be okay forever.

 

That’s what Ash hoped for.

 

* * *

 

Graduation day,

 

All the graduating students lined up on the backstage. All of them dressed in red robe and red graduation cap. The students started moving on stage as their name being called one by one. 

A lot of audience watched the graduation ceremony. The audience consisted of the student’s family and friends, watching the graduation ceremony proudly.

Ash, Lisa, Sing and Yut Lung watched as the students went up the stage. Lisa and Ash don’t know whether Himeko is attending the ceremony so they’ve decided to come to support Eiji.

 

Ash looked around the audience, trying to spot the Japanese lady but he couldn’t find her. Is it because she’s busy working or is it because she doesn’t care about Eiji? Ash will never know the answer. 

 

When Eiji’s name was called out, Eiji went up to the stage and took the scroll from the principal. Ash, Sing and Yut Lung clapped and cheered for him.

Eiji shook the principal’s hand and smiled at the cameraman as he took their photo. He then thanked the principal and walked away. 

After a few students went to take their scroll, it was Shorter’s turn.

Ash and Sing cheered for him loudly except for Yut Lung who shook his head. Shorter gave the cameraman a cheeky grin and walked away after his picture was taken.

 

The ceremony ended after some students took their scroll. The graduated students went out of the hall and had their group pictures taken. They then dispersed after that.

Eiji and Shorter changed to their casual clothes and quickly went to the back of the school to meet up with their friends.

 

Shorter waved and grinned at the three boys, “Yo, guys! We’re out from school!” Shorter shouted happily. Sing pouted at him and Shorter laughed.

Eiji ran towards Ash as Ash stood up. He glomped Ash and nuzzled on his neck. Ash rubbed his back and kissed his hair. “I’m so proud of you, Eiji.” 

 

Eiji looked at Ash and smiled softly, “Thank you, honey pie.” Ash chuckled, “Darling.” Both of them chuckled and kissed each other on the lips tenderly.

Shorter whistled at them while Sing and Yut Lung just stared at them. 

 

Those three are not the only ones who are watching them.

Derek hid behind a wall close to them. He took out his phone and took a picture of Ash and Eiji kissing each other. He then shoved his phone in his pocket.

 

He promised to meet Amy in an empty classroom. He texted her and asked her location. He quickly went to the classroom and closed the door.

Both of them kissed and Derek pulled out his phone to show her the picture that he took a while ago.

 

“No wonder he refused to touch me. He swings that way.” Amy smirked. “Seems like it. What do you want me to do with this photo? Can we use it against him?” Derek asked.

 

Amy and Derek stayed in silence, trying to think of a plan. Both of them jumped when they heard the door opened.

Arthur leaned on the door frame with a smirk on his face. “I heard you took a picture of Lynx and Eiji kissing.” Arthur said. “Yeah, I did.” Derek said. “I wonder if the photo can break their relationship. I’d love to have Eiji as my bitch.” Arthur said, walking towards them.

 

“I really have no idea how to break their relationship by using this photo.” Amy said. “I heard that Eiji’s mom is homophobic.” Arthur smirked. Amy shook her head. She knows Himeko better than Arthur.

“She only believes in heterosexual because of religion and stuffs. I won’t count her as homophobic.” Amy explained.

 

Arthur shrugged at her. “Suits you but I think we can break their relationship with that photo by sending it to Eiji’s mom.” Arthur said. “What’s your plan?” Derek asked.

 

“Send the photo to Mrs Okumura. She’ll probably break the relationship and shelter Eiji but the best option is, if she kicks Eiji out again.” Arthur explained. Derek looked at him confusingly, “I don’t really get it.” 

“If she kicks him out because of their relationship, Eiji will blame it all on Ash and I’ll be able to help Eiji and make him fall for me.” 

 

Amy stared at Arthur,  _ That’s unrealistic. Eiji would never blame someone for anything. _

“Here’s the part that you guys love: Eiji suffers.” Arthur smirked. “Yeah, that’s what we want.” Derek said.

“So? Are you going to send that to Mrs Okumura?” Arthur asked. Amy looked at Derek, “Send me the photo and I’ll send it to her. I still have her number.” Derek nodded and he sent the photo through Messenger. When Amy received the image, she downloaded it and sent it through text message.

 

To: Mrs Okumura

 

Hi Mrs Okumura,

I know you wouldn’t want to talk to me anymore after lying and ruining Eiji’s image but I saw Ash and Eiji were kissing. Do you know about this?

[Image attached]

 

Amy sent the message and smirked, “Now all we gotta do is to wait for her response.” 

The three of them waited for a few minutes until Amy got a reply. She read it, “Holy molly. We hit the jackpot.” Amy let the two boys read Himeko’s reply.

 

From: Mrs Okumura

 

Hi Amy, Thank you for your message. I’m completely disagreeing with this relationship. I will talk to Eiji about this.

Derek and Arthur laughed, “This is going to be interesting.” 

 

* * *

 

The five boys hung out at the back of the school. All of them were having a conversation. Shorter, Sing and Ash were talking with each other while Yut Lung was talking to Eiji. Eiji stopped talking to him for a bit and told everyone that he wanted to grab a drink.

 

“Do you guys want anything?” He asked. “Can you buy me a coke?” Ash asked. Eiji nodded as a response. “I’m fine.” Yut Lung waved his hand. Shorter and Sing shook their head, indicating that they don’t need a drink. “Alright, I’ll be right back.”

 

Eiji walked away from his friends and went to the side of the school where all the vending machines are placed. He stopped in front of one and inserted a coin in. Then, he chose his drink.

Before he could reach for it, he was yanked away from the machine and pushed to the wall, with his back facing the wall.

 

Eiji looked at the person. He started trembling when he realised Arthur is holding him while Derek is looking at him with a shit eating grin. 

 

“You look cute as ever, Eiji. I see you’ve cut your hair too. What happened to my long haired princess?” Arthur smirked as he slipped his hand under Eiji’s shirt, touching his body. Eiji squirmed. “N-No… Stop… Please.” Eiji begged. His eyes wide opened when Arthur touched his nipples.

 

Eiji wanted to scream but Derek covered his mouth with his hand. “Remember me, dipshit? Your bastards got me suspended.” Derek said. Eiji looked away from him. “You’re so small, weak and useless. You had a small injury and that stopped you from pole vaulting. I don’t get why did you take that in the first place?” Eiji stayed silence.

He only whimpered when Arthur gripped his ass. “Hmm… Soft.” Arthur chuckled menacingly. Eiji glared at him, trying to tell him using his eyes that he’s a piece of shit. “Those are menacing eyes yet so cute.” Arthur kissed his neck.

 

“You do know that you and Lynx are not going to be together forever, right?” Arthur pulled away and rested his forehead on Eiji’s. Eiji just stared at him. “Don’t worry. When your relationship ends, I’ll be there to help you to escape from hell.” Arthur gave him a cocky smile. Both Derek and Arthur let him go.

 

“Aight, let’s go.” Derek said as he started to walk away. Arthur waved at Eiji, “See you later, my honey.”

 

Ew. That nickname makes him want to throw up. It’s fine if Ash calls him that but if it’s Arthur? Ew, disgusting.

Eiji then thought about what Arthur said. What did he means by that? Of course Ash and Eiji are going to be together forever. He promised Ash forever.

 

What are they planning to do? Ruining their relationship?

Eiji should tell Ash about this and be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i'm back. 
> 
> anyway Amy Bitchwill is back and shit is going down again. hopefully things will be resolved in the next chapter!
> 
> 1-2 more chapters to go before the ending. i'm both excited and scared!   
> scared because i haven't finished my drawings for the ending.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for homophobic mother uhhh.

Eiji walked towards his friends with cans of coke in both of his hands. He has his head lowered, looking at his feet as he walked. 

 

_ What are Derek and Arthur planning? _ He thought. He doesn’t feel good with this. He has a bad feeling about this. 

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder. He backed away and looked at the person with fear written all over his face. Ash looked back at him with full of concern.  _ Oh, it’s just Ash. _

 

He handed Ash his Coke. “Sorry, I have a lot in my mind right now.” Eiji said. Ash took the Coke and held Eiji’s hand, “Share with us. We’ll listen to you.” Ash said. Eiji shook his head. 

“Eiji.” 

Eiji looked at Ash. He is looking at Eiji in the eyes, wanting Eiji to talk to them about it.

“I would love to but I don’t want everyone to get involved.” Eiji said. Shorter stood up, “You’re making us worried now. What’s going on?” He asked.

 

“Was it Arthur?” Yut Lung asked. Sing punched his palm and cracked his fist, “That fucking hedgehog head. What did he do?!” 

Eiji sighed. Now that everyone knew what’s going on, might as well tell them.

 

All of them sat in a circle. Eiji opened his mouth, 

“Derek and Arthur were bothering me when I was buying Cokes for Ash and I.” Eiji said. Ash growled, “I should’ve went with you!” He punched the ground. Eiji placed a hand on his chest, “Calm down…”

 

“Anyway, Arthur told me something really concerning.” Eiji took a deep breath. “Ash and I are not going to be together anymore. I don’t know what they’re planning but I’m scared.” Eiji explained. Ash smirked, “As if they can separate us. Don’t worry about that.” Sing and Yut Lung sighed of relieved.

“That’s not all…” Eiji hugged his own body, trembling. “Arthur… He started to touch me everywhere. It was disgusting… I… hate it. I can still feel him touching me and it makes me feel sick.”

 

Ash punched the ground, “THAT FUCKING ARTHUR. If I see him, I’ll KILL him.” Ash said with his eyes screams murder. Eiji gasped. He puts his hands on Ash, “No… Don’t think of that please.” 

“Yeah, Ash. Killing won’t solve anything. He needs a harsh punishment. We can just report him to the police.” Shorter said. “Yeah, that’ll works. He’s 18, he can get arrested.” Sing said. “But Eiji needs a lot of evidence if he wants to turn the McAsshole in.” Yut Lung said.

 

_ That’s not what I want! _

Eiji shook his head, “I’m not turning anyone in! This is just a small issue. If things become worse, I’ll do something about it.” Eiji said. Ash looked at him furiously, “What? You want to wait until he fucking rapes you?!” Ash yelled.

 

Everyone goes silence. Eiji didn’t look at Ash, he was too scared to look at him. Ash sighed loudly and he threw his arm around Eiji’s shoulder, “Honey, listen. I’m worried about you. Derek and Arthur are in your university and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Sadly, I’m not going to be there to protect you.” Ash said.

 

Ash is scary when he’s angry but he’s a real softie. That made Eiji’s heart feels warm. Eiji rested his head on Ash’s shoulder. “I’ll do something about this. I’ll make sure that I’m always walking at a place where a lot of people go and I will try to not walk alone. How about that?” Eiji asked everyone. 

Everyone stayed in silence again. “Come on… Believe in me. I’ll be fine. I won’t let them get too close to me.” Eiji gave them a reassuring smile. The four boys sighed. “If you say so… But if they try to do something to you, tell us.” Shorter warned him.

 

Eiji nodded, “Of course.” 

Eiji is so lucky to have supportive and protective friends. Life is so much better with only them around him.

 

Ash’s phone rang. He stood up and answered it. “Oh hey, Griff.” Ash walked away from the group. Shorter sat closer to Eiji and smirked. 

“I know you’ve avoided this question before but, do you want to marry Ash?” Shorter asked. Eiji looked at Ash and he smiled, “Of course. He… actually kinda proposed to me during my mother’s wedding.” Eiji chuckled. Sing and Shorter looked at him in disbelief. “Too soon?” Sing asked.

“I know.”

“Did you say yes?” Shorter asked.

“Of course.” 

 

Yut Lung stood up. The three of them thought that Yut Lung had enough of listening to Ash and Eiji’s romantic fiasco but Yut Lung has his reason. “I need to go now. I promised my mother that we’re going to the hair salon.” He said. Sing stood up, “I’ll accompany you home.” Both of them waved at Shorter and Eiji, “See you guys tomorrow!” Sing said.

He took Yut Lung’s hand and holds it. Both of them walked away hand in hand.

 

Shorter and Eiji watched as they walked away. Shorter stretched his body and stood up, “Yeah I should go now. Gotta help Nadia at Chang Dai, full time!” Shorter grinned. “Drop by at Chang Dai and I’ll cook you some stuffs.” Shorter said. Eiji nodded at him, “Of course. I’ll come over tomorrow. I promise.” Shorter smiled, “Good. Don’t you dare break that promise.” Shorter finger gun at Eiji.

Eiji chuckled at him, “Of course I won’t.” Eiji watched as Shorter pat Ash’s shoulder and waved at him. Ash raised his hand at him, indicating that he acknowledged that Shorter is leaving.

 

As soon as Shorter left, Ash hung up from his call with Griffin. Eiji stood up and went up to Ash. Ash turned around and smiled, “I’m sorry but I have to go to Griffin’s office. He needs my help. My mom is not home for a while… Is it okay if you go back to your house?” Ash asked. Eiji nodded happily and smiled at him, “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine!” 

Ash smiled softly. “Come on. I’ll accompany you.” Both of them walked out from the school.

* * *

 

The boys stood in front of the Okumura residence. 

“Eiji, I promise I’ll be back in about 3 hours or maybe earlier than that. I only have a little bit of stuffs to do and I’ll make it quick.” Ash said, sounding really concerned. It’s like he doesn’t want to leave Eiji alone. Eiji chuckled at him, “Don’t worry, Ash. Take your time to help Griffin and don’t rush. I’ll be fine if I lock myself in my room.” Eiji said. Ash sighed, “Right.”

 

Ash turned around and waved at him, “I promised you! 3 hours!” He said as he walked away. Eiji smiled.

_ So, that’ll happen once we’re married? That would be cute. _

 

Eiji turned around to open the door. He slowly stepped in the house, “ただいま.” He said. He suddenly heard footsteps coming from the dining room. 

He looked at Thomas who quickly walked upstairs to his room.  _ What’s with him? _

“Eiji, please come here.” He heard his mother called him. Eiji walked to the dining room and saw his mother sitting at the table.

 

“Mother, I didn’t know you were home. You didn’t come to my gradua--”

“Sit.” Himeko pointed at the seat across her. Eiji obediently sat across her. “Mother, you should’ve come to my gradu--”

 

Himeko pushed her phone towards him. A photo of him and Ash kissing appears on screen. Eiji’s eyes became wide and he can feel his heart dropped. 

“I can explain!”

“Eiji, I don’t mind you breaking any rules in this house. I know you hate to live in this house but kissing another boy? What has gotten into your head?” 

“Nothing.” Eiji said as he looked down on the picture.

 

“Eiji, you do know yourself that man supposed to be marrying woman. Not man and man. Life doesn’t work that way. I know you’re frustrated with life but at least find a woman to date and sleep with. Not a boy.” She gasped, “You’ve been staying at Ash’s place a lot. I guess you’ve slept with him more than once.”

 

Eiji clenched his fists. Who sent that picture to her? Thomas? But he has been home all this time, right? That photo came from a text message.

He then remembered what Arthur told him,

 

_ “You do know that you and Lynx are not going to be together forever, right?” _

_ “Don’t worry. When your relationship ends, I’ll be there to help you to escape from hell.” _

 

So… This is Arthur’s plan, huh? But wait… Arthur doesn’t has Himeko’s number.

“Who sent you this?” Eiji asked.

“Amy. No wonder Amy did what she did a year ago. You never paid attention to her because of your sick mind.”

 

Eiji looked at his mother shockingly.  _ Sick mind? _

“You need help, Eiji. I’ll bring you to the therapist.” 

Eiji felt anger in his heart.

“This is a mental illness. Don’t worry, I’ll help you with this. You’ll be good again in no time.” 

Now Himeko has crossed the line. Eiji stood up and slammed his hands on the table. 

“This is NOT a mental illness, mother nor do I have a sick mind. I love Ash genuinely. He is the only person who’s always there for me! You were NEVER there for me!!” Eiji yelled. Himeko looked at him with wide eyes. 

 

Eiji had never yell at his parents before. He didn’t see the point of yelling at them anyway. He was an obedient and innocent child and he considered yelling at his parents as very rude but now, he changed a lot.

He doesn’t care if he comes out as rude. His mother had crosses the line.

 

Himeko stood up and slapped him. “How DARE you raise your voice to your own mother!” She yelled. Eiji looked way and gritted his teeth. He looked at her with anger in his eyes. Never had he ever looks at her like that before. 

“So what if you’re my mother? You’ve never been a mother to me ever since I’ve grown up. You were never there for me when I needed comfort! It was always Ash! It was always him and Mrs Walhart! You’ve never did anything for me!” Eiji yelled again.

 

He can see Chinami walked near the kitchen and quickly went up to her room.

 

“What do you mean I did nothing for you?! I took you in when I first kicked you out! I gave you your pocket money every single day!” She yelled.

 

“Sometimes I wish you didn’t take me in. You should’ve abandon me. Let Mrs Walhart takes care of me…” Eiji looked down. He then raised his head and looked at his mother in the eye. “She’s a better mother than you! I don’t need a non-supportive, homophobic mother like you!” Eiji yelled.

 

Himeko stayed silence. 

“To remind you, I love Ash. I love him so much. We promised that we’re going to be together forever. We want to marry each other.” 

Himeko’s eyebrows twitched.

“Yes, mother. I slept with him more than once. It’s because I love him. At least I wasn’t cheating on anyone. Cheating is sickening, mother. Especially when your husband is dying. Who has a sick mind now?” Eiji smirked at her. Himeko gasped.

 

She yanked his hand and dragged him to the basement.

“Mother--”

 

Himeko threw him to the floor. “Give me your phone.” Eiji glared at her. She sighed and forced herself to him. She shoved her hand in his pocket. Eiji squirmed, trying to push her away.

 

She snatched his phone from his pocket and unlocked his phone. She checked his text messages and all she can see is messages from Chinami.

 

“Mother, give that back!” Eiji stood up, trying to pull his phone away. She pushed him again to the floor and pressed Discord. She smiled when she saw his messages from Ash.

She scrolled up and gasped. There were a lot of lovey dovey texts, lewd texts and she accidentally saw her son’s nude photo. She shook her head. “I’m disappointed in you.” She said, glaring at him. 

“The feeling’s mutual.” Eiji said.

 

She continued to glare at him and she looked back to his phone. She started typing on his phone.

“What are you doing?” Eiji asked, fear hinted in his tone. “Doing you a favour.” Himeko said.

* * *

 

Ash stood next to Griffin as Griffin talks to his boss. He felt his phone vibrated. He quickly told himself it’s a text message from Eiji.  

 

He excused himself and walked out from the room they were in. He checked his phone and he was right. Eiji texted him in Discord.

He opened the message and read it.

 

>EijiOku19: Ash I’m sorry but I think it’s better if we break our relationship. I know this will never works. I’m sorry.

 

Wait what? No, that’s not Eiji. Definitely not him.

 

>CrimsonJade: what are you talking about? 

 

He waited for a reply but he didn’t get any.

 

>CrimsonJade: Eiji talk to me

>CrimsonJade: Eiji

>CrimsonJade: is everything okay?

 

He became impatient now. He dialed Eiji’s number and called him.

 

* * *

 

Himeko smiled at Eiji’s phone. “What did you do…” Eiji looked at her, fear written all over his face. 

 

Both of them looked at Eiji’s phone when it starts to ring. Himeko gave it a while before answering his phone.

“Hello?”

“Mrs O, can I talk to Eiji?”

“I’m sorry, Ash. Eiji is not available right now.” Himeko said as she walked out from the basement. Eiji shouted, “That’s a lie!” 

 

Himeko is already far from the basement so it is difficult for Ash to hear him.

“Was that Eiji?”

Himeko walked in the kitchen and locked the basement door. “Yeah… He’s really upset right now.” She said.

“Is it because of me?”

“No, no. It’s something to do with his sexuality. He finally realised he’s not into you and he was really upset that he slept with you. He felt disgusted.”

 

_ Sounds like a lie, _ Ash thought. “I’m sorry, Ash but I have to go now. Eiji is crying uncontrollably. He’s in the basement right now. I need to look after him before he does something.” She said with a smile. “Goodbye.” She hung up.

 

She went back to the basement door and opened it. She sees Eiji standing at the door, “W-What did you tell him…?” Eiji looks more scared now. The only thing that he fears the most is losing Ash. If he loses him, his life will be shattered to pieces.

 

Ash is the reason why he hasn’t hurt himself. He is the reason why he thinks there is a purpose in life. He knows it’s bad to have Ash to be the reason for him to live but he doesn’t want to lose him at all. He loves Ash a lot.

 

Himeko smiled at him, “The relationship has been broken.” Eiji looked at her with wide eyes, “You’re lying…” His body is trembling.  _ This can’t be happening…! _

 

Himeko turned his phone off. “Now, sit in the basement and think about your action. I want you to come out from the basement with a different point of view in life. If you don’t, I will send you to Japan so you can live with your uncle in Izumo.” Himeko said as she closed the basement door. She then locked it from outside, that’s the only way for them to lock the basement door.

 

Eiji started to hyperventilate. He couldn’t breathe at all and he felt so panicky. He knocked on the door.

“Mother please! Open up!”  _ I need to see Ash. _

“Mother!! I’m begging you… Please!!”  _ I need to tell him everything. _

 

Bang bang bang

“MOTHER PLEASE I DON’T WANT TO LOSE HIM!!”  _ I can’t lose him. I just can’t. _

Tears spilling from his eyes. He sobbed loudly as he fell to his knees.

 

_ Why is this happening? What did he do to deserve this cruel event? Is God punishing him? _

 

* * *

 

Ash tried to call Eiji’s phone multiple times but it kept on going to his voicemail. Ash sighed and he pulled his hair from frustration.  _ What the fuck happened? We were both fine before… How did Himeko knows about our relationship? _

 

Ash remembered what Eiji told him about Arthur and Derek. “Damn those assholes… They did this, didn’t they?” Ash gritted his teeth. Griffin placed his hand on Ash’s shoulder. “Aslan, let’s go. There are some boxes that we need to pick u-- Are you okay?” Griffin looked at him with full of concerned. Ash looked at him, “Apparently,  _ Eiji  _ wanted to break up with me and his mother told me the same thing.” Ash said. Griffin gasped, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“No, Griff. You don’t get it. That wasn’t him. I bet it was Himeko who did that. I’m going to talk to him--” Ash said as he started to walk away but he was blocked. Griffin’s boss is standing in front of him. “Hi, young man. Are you ready to help?” He asked.

Ash looked at him, “Actually I--”

“Okay, let’s go now!” He pushed both Griffin and Ash out from the office.

 

“Wait, but I--” 

“The boxes are really heavy and I couldn't carry it by myself. You guys will be a great help!” The guy exclaimed. Ash gritted his teeth.

_ This bald fuck is pissing me off. _

Griffin put his hand on Ash’s shoulder, “Eiji can wait. I’m sure it’s fine for him to wait. I hope so. I wish I can help you to get out from this situation but it’s hard to talk to this guy when you’ve promised him that you’re going to help him.” Griffin whispered.

Ash sighed.

_ I guess I have to be patient now. _

 

* * *

 

Eiji laid on the basement floor and cried.

_ Why is this happening to me? _

_ Why did Derek and Arthur do this to me? _

_ Amy is involved as well, right? _

_ What’s the point of them doing this? _

 

_ And why… does mother never supports me in everything I do? _

_ Why is she treating me like I’m a filthy garbage? _

_ What happened to my wonderful mother who used to love me so much when I was little? _

_ Did she died along with father? _

_ I want my life before father’s death or before father’s illness…  _

_ I miss father… _

_ お父さん... _

 

Eiji cried loudly as he clutched his chest. It hurts so badly. His chest ached so badly. It’s killing him.

 

He suddenly heard someone opened the door and quickly closed it. He wondered who was it.

Maybe Chinami dropped him food or anything useful? He stood up and went up to the door. 

He looked down and he saw a phone and a note on top of it.

 

He went down the stairs again and opened the note.

 

_ Use my phone to contact Ash. _

_ Here’s Ash’s number. I’ve jotted it down while your mother wasn’t looking _

 

_ Signed, _

_ Thomas. _

 

Eiji stared at the note. 

_...Thomas? But why? _

He shook his head and smiled.  _ At least you could’ve unlock the basement door but I guess you’re a coward when it comes to my mother. This is enough. _

 

He took the phone and started to dial up Ash’s number.

He pressed the call button, hoping Ash will answer it.

* * *

 

Ash’s phone vibrated. He couldn’t take it out right there and then because he is carrying a box in his hands.

He quickly placed the box to where it supposed to be and quickly pulled his phone out.

 

He stared at the number.  _ I don’t know who is this. I don’t have time to deal with scammers or some random shits. _

He ignored it and went back to the van where Griffin and Griffin’s boss are moving the boxes around.

 

His phone started to ring again. Before he could pick up another box, he took his phone out.

The same number called him again. 

He sighed and placed his phone in his pocket. He took the box that Griffin passed to him and brought it to the spot where he left the first box.

 

He let his phone rings for the third, fourth…. No, fifth time.

He then stopped moving around and wondered if he should answer the call. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was painful to write. i actually had to like cut a lot of stuffs from my original idea of what Himeko told Eiji.
> 
> the ending might take me a while to write and i have some drawings i need to finalised.
> 
> so, what do you guys think? will Ash answer the call?  
> Ash's decision is the path to the ending.  
> are we getting a bad end or a good end?
> 
> Ash, please be wise.
> 
> Also Thomas,  
> a friend or a foe?


	24. ...I've Failed. (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of suicide

Ash decided to not answer his phone.

It might be a scammer trying their best to scam but not today.

* * *

 

Eiji’s POV 

 

I told myself if Ash didn’t answer for the fifth time of my call, that means our relationship is all over.

 

And guess what? he didn’t answer my calls. None of it.

It’s over right? It’s over. It’s over for us.

Why would he believes in my mother’s words?

I tried telling myself that what I’m thinking of is incorrect.

Maybe he didn’t answer my calls because he doesn’t know the number? Maybe he’s busy? Sadly, negative thoughts resided in my head, kicking out all my positivity.

 

I put the phone down and laid on the floor.

 

I lost him.

I have to live in this god awful world as someone who I am not.

I have to live with my god awful mother.

I just want to be happy… Why is it hard for me to achieve that?

Am I not allowed to be happy?

 

“O’ God, why did you do this to me? Why did you give me this life? All I ever asked for is to be happy. Is that wrong?” I looked at the ceiling. “What should I do now? I lost the people who I love so much. You took my father away and now I lost my lover. What should I do?” Tears formed on my eyes and streamed down to my cheeks.

“I can’t live like this… I can’t.” I sobbed. “It hurts to live like this.” I wiped my tears away.

 

“What should I do? Please give me an answer…” I cried. I leaned on the wall, pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. I buried my face in my arms and cried my heart out.

 

My heart, it’s aching so much. It ached so much, it made me suffocate. It gave me the urge to rip it off my chest.

I don’t want to live anymore.

It hurts to live like this. I can’t handle it anymore.

 

I raised my head and looked to my left. I see crates in the corner and something on top of it. Once I asked my father, why do we have that?

He told me it can be useful sometimes.

He was right. I’ve finally found the use of it.

 

I’ve finally found my answer.

This’ll free me.

* * *

 

Ash’s POV 

 

I stretched my body after carrying some boxes from the van.

I don’t know what is the content in the box but damn it was heavy. Luckily, Griffin and I can carry them.

 

This bald bastard better raise Griffin’s salary or else I’ll beat him up.

I sighed and sat on a nearby chair. I hope by carrying those boxes will give me more muscles. More muscles = Eiji swooning over me 24/7.

 

I imagined him, swooning over me with his big doe brown eyes looking at me. _“Ah my Ash is so hot and sexy~”_

I chuckled at my own imagination but then something hits me. I remember the message that _Eiji_ sent to me and Himeko’s call. What was that all about?

 

I pulled out my phone and checked my phone. My original plan was to try calling Eiji again and if I can’t reach him, I’ll have to call Chinami. I looked at my lockscreen. My wallpaper is a picture of my hand placed on top of Eiji’s hand. I chuckled at the picture. It was taken during one of our dates a year ago.

 

My eyes stopped at the unknown number that had been calling me today. Apparently, the caller sent me a text message. I tapped on the notification and unlocked my phone.

 

_Ash,_

 

Wait what?

 

_Whatever you’ve read from our Discord conversation wasn’t real. That wasn’t me… I don’t know if you’ll trust me or not but it doesn’t matter anymore. It is best for us to separate. I don’t want to lose you but if you hate me now, it’s okay. I’ve never been the best person anyway._

 

_Ash, I’m really sorry for everything I’ve done and I’m sorry for what is going to happen soon. I can’t live without you. I can’t live with this situation anymore. I had enough. I’ve always wished that I get to sleep forever so I’m fulfilling that wish of mine. I can’t wait to be in peace._

_Thank you for being by my side._

_I’m sorry for writing this._

_I’m sorry for leaving you._

_I’ve promised forever but I’ve always knew that’s impossible._

 

_I’m sorry._

_I love you, Aslan._

_My soul is always with you._

 

_Goodbye._

 

I heard my heart dropped. This message… it’s from Eiji. Is he implying that…? Was he the one who has been calling me this whole time? Fuck! I feel like an idiot.

 

I stood up and rushed to Griffin.

“Griff, we need to go to Eiji’s house! Quick!” I exclaimed, panickly. Griffin looked at me confusingly, “Why? What’s wrong?” He asked. I shoved my phone on his face. He backed away and took it from me. He read the messages and he gasped. He took his stuffs from his desk and started to walk to the lift so we can reach the car park.

 

Both of us rushed towards Griffin’s car and got in. He drove towards Eiji’s house in fast speed.

 

I looked out from the window nervously. What happened? What’s going on?

 

Eiji, please don’t do anything stupid. Please be safe. Please…

 

“What happened actually?” Griffin asked. I clenched my fists and looked down to my knees. “I wish I know what happened. I’ve told you what happened earlier, didn’t I? Apparently that wasn’t Eiji… And he had been calling me five times.” I said.

“I’m really scared, Griff. I hope he’s not going to do anything. Maybe I should call him now--” I took out my phone and called the number.

 

I waited for someone to answer but there was none. I tried again and again, hoping Eiji will answer the call.

 

But no one answered.

 

I’ve become really anxious now. Not only that, I have a bad feeling right now. I’m just hoping that’s just my feeling.

 

When Griffin stopped in front of the Okumura’s residence, I jumped out of the car and rushed towards the front door. I knocked the door loudly, hoping someone will answer it immediately.

Himeko opened the door and frowned, “Why are you here? Didn’t I tell you that Eiji doesn’t--”

 

“YOU BIG FAT LIAR!!” I yelled, anger filled in my heart. I saw Thomas walking towards the kitchen but I ignored him. “You did this! You, Arthur and Derek are trying to break us apart. Why?! Why are you guys bothering us?!” I continued on yelling.

 

Griffin walked up to me and held my shoulders, “Aslan, calm down.” He said.

I took a deep breath, trying my best to calm my anger. To calm the urge of wanting to push this old lady to the floor. As soon as I’ve calmed down, I opened my mouth and asked,

 

“Where’s Eiji?”

Before Himeko could answer me, the three of us heard Thomas, shouting for Himeko.

“OH MY GOD!! HIMEKO!! FUCK, IT’S EIJI!! COME QUICK!!”

 

The three of us rushed to the kitchen and I gasped. Was Eiji being kept in the basement? But why? What the fuck was Himeko doing to him?!

Griffin walked in front of me and went down the stairs to the basement. Himeko followed him. The two of them gasped when they reached the basement. I saw Himeko started to cry and ran towards… whoever in the basement.

 

Griffin turned to me and looked at me with a sad face, a sorry smile. Why? What’s with that face? My heart beats really fast. What is going on? What happened to Eiji?

 

I slowly went down to the basement. I turned around and I was greeted with a grim scene.

Something that I don’t want it to happen.

Something that I’ve been trying to prevent it from happening.

I tried my best to stop it.

I tried… but I’ve failed.

 

My eyes opened wide and I fell to my knees. Tears streamed down to my cheeks.

 

What’s shown in front of me,

 

Eiji, dead and hung with a rope.

Eiji… hung himself.

He’s dead.

He killed himself.

 

He needed me but I wasn’t there for him.

I feel so horrible.

I feel so empty.

My heart is broken to pieces.

 

My loved one is dead and I wasn’t there to save him.

I screamed and cried.

I hate myself.

I did this. This happened because of me.

 

I looked at Himeko who is crying in front of Eiji while Thomas is trying his best to untie Eiji. Thomas looks like he is about to cry.

 

I slowly stood up and stomped to Himeko. I glared at her and she looked at me,

“If you didn’t do what you’ve just did, this wouldn’t happen. He would be alive.” More tears trailed down to my cheeks.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, DAMN IT!” I yelled. Himeko cried more, she knew it’s her fault. She fucking knew it is her fault.

 

Griffin held my shoulders and pulled me away from her. “Aslan.” He pulled me into a hug and I cried on his shoulder.

 

Eiji Okumura died on his graduation day.

He couldn’t become a photographer.

He couldn’t go to Chang Dai like he promised Shorter.

He couldn’t go to Japan with me like how he promised.

He couldn’t be with me.

His forever no longer exists.

He died.

* * *

 

**Eiji Protection Squad**

 

>CrimsonJade: Hello there. This is Griffin. Can anyone come to my house because Ash really needs a friend, a shoulder to cry on.

>ShorShorDong: yo griff! what’s up?

>Yut-Sing: That’s weird. He usually goes to Eiji’s if he needs a shoulder to cry on.

>Sing-Yut: Yeah! Unless they got into an argument

>CrimsonJade: That’s the thing… Eiji passed away.

>Sing-Yut: Huh?

>Yut-Sing: This is a cruel joke, Griffin. We’ve just met him a few hours ago.

>ShorShorDong: lmao ye griff it’s not funny

>CrimsonJade: I’m not joking. So please, come over for Ash’s sake. He’s really… emotionally unstable.

>ShorShorDong: i’ll come over.

>Yut-Sing: Eiji…

>Sing-Yut: Yue, we should come over as well.

>Yut-Sing: Yeah.

* * *

 

_11 years later…_

 

Ash’s POV 

 

The weather for today is amazing. The sun is out but the temperature is not too hot nor too cold, it feels just right. Birds are happily chirping and flying in the sky.

 

I watched them flew with a smile on my face. I remember someone who used to fly like a bird. I used to associate him with a bird but after he stopped flying, I called him a bunny.

I can still remember his black fluffy hair. It reminds me of a bunny.

That soft fluffy hair that I can never get to touch again.

 

I should visit him today.

 

I went out from my apartment and went downstairs to find a flower shop. I bought a bouquet of flowers for him. I don’t know if he’ll like it or not. I’ve never bought him flowers before.

We were teenagers when we were together so flowers never fascinated us but it is now to me. I love how all flowers have a meaning behind it.

I used them for my writing sometimes. That made my story even more interesting in my opinion.

 

After grabbing the bouquet, I drove to the place where he’s resting.

I parked my car and walked around.

Walked around the cemetery and stopped in front of his grave.

 

_Here lies,_

_Eiji Okumura._

 

I put the bouquet down and smiled at the tombstone.

“Yo. How are you?” I stayed in silent.

I heard the wind blew off some leaves off the tree near us. I smiled, “If you’re wondering how I’m doing, I’m doing fine. No, probably better.” I paused.

 

I sat on the grass and I still have my eyes on the tombstone, smiling softly. “I know I’ve told you this many times but, hey. I’m a writer now. Being a journalist is a hard work, I wrote books for living now and guess what? I’m a successful writer. I sold a lot of books. Next goal is to reach million of sales. I’m too ambitious, am I?” I chuckled. For some reason, I can hear him chuckle as well.

That beautiful chuckle… I will always remember it.

 

“You know, my old man is proud of me and he finally showed that he cares. He apologised to me for being a fucking asshole for shit knows how long. I didn’t forgive him but I treated him nicely. Actually, he started to talk to me during my graduation. He came down here and went to my graduation ceremony. From there, he tried to keep in touch with me. I guess Jennifer told him something that opened his eyes.”

“Anyway, Shorter and his wife are having a baby shower for their third child. Those two need to stop reproducing.” I laughed. “Oh, Sing and Yut-Lung… They are thinking of adopting a child. I wonder if I can do that as well… It’s really lonely and quiet in my apartment.”

 

I touched the tombstone, “By the way… I have never told you my best seller book, right? It’s the book that I wrote based on our story. Everyone loves it and it is still being sold around the US. A tragic love story… That’s what everyone said.”

 

Tears trailed down to my cheeks. “Eiji… I’m sorry. If only I was fast enough, if only I’ve answered that call, both of us… Both of us are probably married by now but… I’ve failed.” I hiccuped. “I’ve failed to save you.” I hiccuped again. “I know if you can speak right now, you’d tell me to move on and find someone else to be with but I can’t. My heart belongs to you.”

 

I wiped my tears away but it won’t stop flowing. “I tried to date someone. I tried to date some guys but after our first date, I broke off the relationship. I couldn’t do it.” I sobbed. Shit, I haven’t cry like this for so long.

 

Last time I cried like this was 11 years ago, during his funeral.

I can still remember that day.

 

I couldn’t stop crying. I felt like my heart was being beaten, scrunched up and stomped. It hurt so much. I even lost the will to live but Shorter, Sing and Yut Lung were there for me. Sing had Yut Lung in his arms, both of them were crying while Shorter hugged me. I didn’t know whether he was crying or not because he always had his stupid sunglasses on.

 

I remember seeing Chinami crying really loudly and called out for Eiji,

_“Oniichan… Oniichan.”_

I remember seeing Thomas hugging her, Suzue had her head down and Himeko… She was hysterical. She regretted her actions. She regretted everything that she did to Eiji.

She dared to say she loves Eiji. That’s a fucking lie.

 

If she loves Eiji then she wouldn’t let that happened.

 

The memory was still fresh for me.

 

I remember my dad texted me something the night when Eiji died.

 

_Tell Eiji congrats on his graduation for me._

 

That made me burst out into tears.

 

I wiped my tears away, trying to control myself. I took a deep breath, “Eiji… We didn’t get to go to Japan like we’ve promised but it’s okay. I’ll go there by myself… I really want to see the place where your family was from. Where was it? Gizmo?” I chuckled and then my lips trembled. “I’ll be going to Izumo. I’ll take a lot of pictures with me. I really wish you can come with me.”

I rubbed the tombstone and smiled, “I remember the last message you sent to me. Your soul is always with me… I hope that’s true. I hope you’re looking after me right now from wherever you are.” I wiped my tears away.

 

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

Griffin texted me and asked where am I right now. I totally forgot that both of us are going out for dinner with our dad.

I replied to his message and put my phone back into my pocket.

 

I looked at the tombstone again and gave it a one last smile.

“I gotta go now. I’ll visit you again when I have the time.” I stood and started to walk away.

 

“I love you, Eiji. I really miss you. I’ll see you later.”

Before I could walk away, I heard a faint whisper. I turned around, wondering who was that and what was it. I looked at Eiji’s grave and smiled. Then, I walked away to my car.

 

_We’ll see each other again, Ash._

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Number one rule is to not kill me
> 
> Anyway ay here's the ending. I suffered so much while writing this honestly.  
> And I hope the drawing looks good???? I'm using mobile to post this so I don't know but I'll edit it later when I'm on my laptop.
> 
> So yeah... Anyway I'll post a chapter about how I felt while writing this story tomorrow :)


	25. ...I've succeeded. (Happy End)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE! I lied. I have another ending for this story ;D

Ash’s POV

 

I’ve decided to answer the call.

I placed my phone on my ear and greeted the caller, “Hello?” 

 

“A-Ash…” I heard Eiji’s voice from the other side of the phone. He sounded like he had been crying. His voice was trembling. “Eiji? What’s wrong? Were you crying? “ I asked. I heard Eiji trying his best to swallow something. Maybe the lump in his throat? 

 

“I… Ash, that wasn’t me. The one who texted you, that was my mother. She took my phone. I-I’m using Thomas’ phone.” He said.

“I knew something was off. Are you okay? Where are you right now?” I asked as I started walking towards Griffin.

 

“I’m okay… I’m at my house… In the basement.”

In the basement?! What the fuck was Himeko thinking?!

“Hang in there. I’ll be on my way.” I said to him. As I reached Griffin, I tugged on his shirt to get his attention. Griffin looked at me, “What’s wrong, Aslan?” He asked. I pointed to my phone, “Eiji needs our help. I’ll explain to you later.” I went back to my phone, “Hello Eiji. Are you still there?” 

“Y-Yes.”

“Good. Stay in the line. Don’t hang up. Keep on talking to me, okay?” Both Griffin and I rushed towards the lift and we went to the car park. “Okay so tell me… What happened? How did your mother knows about this?” Griffin unlocked the car and both of us got in.

 

“Amy sent a photo of us kissing to my mother. I don’t know who took it but I think it was either Derek or Arthur. They planned on separating us, remember?” I nodded. Those fucking bastards and bitch really need a lesson. “Why are you in the basement?” I asked. Griffin started driving away from his office.

“My mother wants me to think about my choice. If I want to continue our relationship, she’s going to send me to Izumo. I don’t care. I love you, I will never give up on you “ I was really pissed at first but the end of his words made me smile.

 

“I don’t want to give up on you too. Reason why I don’t believe in that text she sent me.” I said. “...Ash… The basement made me think of something dark and disturbing… I’m glad you’ve answered my call. All those thoughts have finally vanished.” Now that I think of it, what happens if I didn’t answer the call?

Bad things might happened.

“I’m glad I’ve answered your call too.” I said. “Eiji, knowing how bad your life is at home, you should live with me. I’ll tell my mom about this.” I said. I smiled when I see Eiji’s house is getting closer.

Eiji didn’t say anything but after a few minutes I heard him whispers,

“Please…”

 

Griffin stopped in front of his house. “We’re here.” He said. I nodded at Griffin, “Right, we’re here now. Wait for us, okay?” I said. “Okay…” He hung up. Both Griffin and I got off the car and walked towards the front door of the Okumura residence. 

 

I knocked on the door loudly. Feeling really pissed right now but Griffin held my shoulder, telling me to calm down. “I still have no idea what is going on.” He said. I looked at him, “Himeko and a bunch of people are trying to break my relationship with Eiji and I will NEVER allow that from happen.” I said as I turned towards the door as I heard someone unlocking it.

 

The door opened and I was greeted with Himeko looking so unhappy. “Why are you here? Didn’t I tell you that Eiji doesn’t--”

 

“YOU BIG FAT LIAR!!” I yelled, anger filled in my heart. I saw Thomas walking towards the kitchen but I ignored him. “You did this! You, Arthur and Derek are trying to break us apart. Why?! Why are you guys bothering us?!” I continued on yelling.

 

Griffin walked up to me and held my shoulders, “Aslan, calm down.” He said.

I took a deep breath, trying my best to calm my anger. To calm the urge of wanting to push this old lady to the floor. As soon as I’ve calmed down, I pushed Himeko away from the door and stomped in the house. 

“Hold it right there, young man! I didn’t give you the permission to enter my house!” She said as we both walked in the kitchen. Himeko gasped when she sees Thomas trying to unlock the basement door.

 

“Tommy, what ARE you doing?!” Himeko stomped towards him. Thomas unlocked the door and backed away from Himeko. “Hime, this is bad. You shouldn’t lock him in there.” He said. “I did that to educate him. Oh so it’s okay for you to hit him but not okay for me to lock him in!” 

“Hime! Don’t talk about that anymore!”

 

I ignored the couple’s quarrel and quickly went downstairs to the basement with Griffin tailing from behind. “Eiji!” I called out for him. Eiji was sitting on the floor with his back rested on the wall. He turned towards me and smiled. He stood up and ran towards me. He hugged me and I hugged him back. 

He cried in my arms, feeling glad that I’m here to rescue him. I pat his head and hugged him tightly, “Oh come on… Stop crying. I’m right here now.” I said in a soothing voice. Eiji tugged on my shirt, “Please bring me away from here. Please!” He sobbed.

 

Griffin walked towards us and whispered to Eiji, “We will, okay? We’ll bring you out from this house and we will take care of you.” I nodded, “Yeah. Live with us forever. You’re much more safer with us.” I said. Eiji nodded.

 

Before we could leave the basement, Himeko went up to us. “What do you think you’re doing?!” She asked with her hands on her waist, looking so pissed. That face… How I wish I can punch a lady. Only her though.  _ All women are queens except for this thot. _

“Bringing him home.” I said with a flat tone. Himeko looked even more pissed, “He’s my son. You can’t take him away from me without my permission.” 

I scoffed. Before I could say anything, Griffin stood in front of Himeko. “Mrs Okumura, Eiji is 18. We don’t need your permission to take him away.” He said.

“And beside,” Griffin looked at her with a dark look on his face. “If he’s your son, you wouldn’t treat him like shit. Right?” 

I shuddered. Never have I ever seen Griffin like that before. “Whether you like it or not, we’re taking him away from you.” He continued. “Aslan, let’s go.” He walked away. I hugged Eiji and walked away from Himeko. Eiji hid his face under my neck, refusing to look at Himeko.

 

Both of us went up and stopped when we saw Thomas standing in front of the bassment. “I’ll help you to pack Eiji’s stuffs.” He said as he backed away a bit, letting us to pass through.

I looked at Thomas and raised one of my eyebrows. “You’ve changed. What made you do that?” I asked. Thomas shrugged, “Humans can change, Ash. After talking to Ibe, Max and Griffin, I’ve decided to change.” He said.

 

Eiji pulled away from me and he went up to Thomas. He handed him Thomas’ phone, “Thank you… for helping me.” Eiji said. Thomas smiled. “I can only do these to pay back on what I have done to you. I’ve hurt you a lot and I know that’s really bad.This is the only way for me to atone my sins.” He said.

 

Eiji patted his shoulder and then he walked back to me. Both of us walked out from the house and went to Griffin, who is waiting near his car.

 

I told Eiji to get in the car first. I approached Griffin and grinned, “Didn’t know you have a scary personality under that soft face of yours.” 

Griffin blushed a bit and smiled, “Only appears if something injustice happened.” He said, ruffling my hair. “Right, we’re going home now. Get in the car.”

 

I pulled his hand away, “Thank you, Griff.” I smiled at him. He smiled back, “We’re going to give him the best life ever.” Griffin said. I nodded enthusiastically and winked, “You bet.”

 

After the whole incident happened, my mom decides that Eiji should live with us even if Himeko kept on saying no and she even called her brother to come pick Eiji up but of course Griffin and I stopped them. They couldn’t do much. Eiji is 18 and he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants.

 

A few months later, Himeko stopped bothering us and gave up on us. She declared that Eiji is no longer her son.

It made Eiji depressed but Lisa, Griffin, our friends and I were there for him so things became okay for him.

Chinami and Suzue sneaked out to meet Eiji sometimes and sometimes, Chinami would have a video call with him. Those two are still keeping in touch despite being separated by their own mother.

 

As for Arthur, Derek and Amy, they tried to bother Eiji again but I told my entire gang to surround them and threatened them. Derek and Amy stopped pestering Eiji after that but Arthur, he couldn’t stop. What’s with that guy honestly?

A few years later, I enrolled into Eiji’s university. I took journalism course. Thankfully, the timing for our classes are almost the same. I spent my time protecting Eiji in university. I thought Arthur was scared of me because I couldn’t see him in campus but according to Eiji, Arthur dropped out a year before I enrolled. 

That’s good to hear.

 

Oh on that year, Eiji rent a place for us after he got a job 2 years ago. He can finally afford to rent a house and I’m helping as well after I’ve got myself a part-time job. We’re living near our university. 

 

7 years later…

 

Here’s the progress,

I became a journalist and I also wrote books for fun. People seemed to enjoy my books and they are getting popular especially the one I wrote about my love story with Eiji’s. They find it heartwarming.

 

Eiji became a photographer. He’s getting a lot of attention as well and his goal is to have an exhibition for the photos he took. He also joked around about making an exhibition with only my pictures. 

I know for sure he’ll do that.

 

As for Shorter, he became the chef for Chang Dai. He took over the business and people really enjoy his food. Oh yeah of course, he has improved his cooking skill all thanks to Eiji. Also, Shorter has finally found the woman that he was looking for. They dated when they were in uni and now they’re both married and are parents of two beautiful children. Only the children are beautiful. Not Shorter.

 

Yut-Lung, shockingly, he’s now the most popular beauty guru in YouTube. I don’t know when he started this hobby of his but I do remember seeing Eiji came home with makeup on.

Eiji looked so damn pretty. I mean, he is still pretty without makeup on but I’m trying to explain Yut-Lung’s skill right now.

 

And Sing, he became a businessman. He’s trying his best to become a CEO. Well, good luck to him. Gosh, I wish I can call him shortie but for some odd reason, Sing is suddenly taller than me. What the fuck!

He’s more muscular than me too. What the fuck happened?! Don’t worry… I’m gonna do more lifting. Just you wait, Soo Ling.

 

Anyway, both Sing and Yut-Lung are now engaged. Sing proposed to Yu… YEET, last year. They’re planning to get married when they’re 25.

If you’re wondering about me and Eiji, no we’re not engaged yet. Even though I’ve proposed to him a lot of times back in high school, obviously we’ve never made it official.

 

Today, I will propose to him again but properly.

 

Cape Cod,

 

Both Eiji and I are in Cape Cod because my dad invited us here for a holiday.

Oh I forgot. My dad started to become buddy buddy with me ever since I’ve graduated from high school. I didn’t expect him to come for my graduation ceremony but he was there.

 

He apologised to me for being a dick for who knows how many years. I’m chill with him but I’ve never forgive him.

 

Okay, maybe I did but yeah, here we are in Cape Cod.

Eiji and I went out for a walk. We looked at the sea as both of us leaned on the fence. I turned towards Eiji, inspecting and appreciating his beauty.

 

His dark brown doe eyes being covered with a round framed glasses and his ponytail swaying as the breeze blew towards him. He’s so beautiful. So handsome. I love him…

 

Eiji turned towards me and he tilted his head. I shook my head and waved my hand at him. He then nodded, understanding what I meant.

Eiji scooted closer to me, “Hey, Ash. Guess what day is today.” He said. I looked at him confusingly, “Saturday?” I know what day is today. It’s the day where I will propose to him!

 

Eiji pouted and he shook his head, “Not funny! Guess properly!” He said. I went silent, wondering what he’s talking about. Eiji sighed, “Today was the day you confessed to me! It’s the day we both officially became a couple! Ash, how could you forget.” Eiji looked away from me, sulking. Oh oops I forgot.

 

I scratched my head and held his shoulder, “Eiji, I’m sorry. It has been years now so I forgot.” I said. Eiji gave me a silent treatment. I sighed at him, shoving my hands in my pockets. “Listen, I promise that I will never forget our wedding anniversary, okay?” I pulled out a small red box from my pocket.

 

Eiji looked at me, “Huh? What are you talking about?” He jumped when he sees me went down on my knee. “Eiji, we’ve known each other since we were children. Since then you were always there for me. Protecting me, loving me. I really enjoyed my time with you.”

 

“Eiji, I’ve never complained when I had to protect you and save you from your dirty past. I was glad that I’ve saved you from that side. I’m glad you’re still here with me. I really love you, Eiji. I really do… So…” I opened the box and showed him a ring. Eiji’s eyes opened wide.

 

“Will you marry me?” I looked at him in the eyes, hoping that he’ll say yes. I flinched when I see tears falling from Eiji’s eyes. I stood up and held his shoulders, “Eiji? Why are you crying?”

 

Did I do something wrong?!

 

Eiji looked at me and smiled. “I’m okay… It’s just that… I… Of course I will marry you. I’ve been waiting for this for years!” He hugged me.

 

I hugged him and lifted him up a bit. I spun ourselves while we laughed.

I placed him back to his feet and smiled at him.

It finally happened. We’re engaged.

 

I took out the ring from the box and slid it to his finger. Eiji smiled at the ring. It’s nothing much. Just an ordinary plain looking ring. I wanted to buy the one with diamond or something but I don’t know if Eiji would like that.

 

Eiji looked at me, “Where’s your ring?” He asked. “Oh, right.” I took out the other ring from the box and gave it to Eiji. Eiji slid it on my finger.

 

Both of us looked at each other in the eyes. Dark brown met with green, staring at each other lovingly.

I pulled him slowly for a kiss. A kiss of happiness and full of love.

 

A kiss of victory.

 

I tried my best to save him from the dark side and I’ve succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Tried: done!  
> Next in production: who the fuck knows
> 
> anyway, here's my comment on the story:
> 
> I Tried is the most scariest, heartbreaking fanfic I've ever written. I used a lot of real life experience for this and I sorta use it as a vent fic. Funny story when I was writing Eiji and Thomas, I was actually having problems with my stepdad so that inspired me to write the complications with Eiji and Thomas. 
> 
> I used my mom's view on LGBT for Himeko and kinda exaggerated her reaction oof I'm a dumb one BUT AT LEAST EVERYONE LIKES THE DRAMA... right?
> 
> To be honest, my original plan is far more scary and worst. I wanted to include more Arthur in this fanfic but I've decided to cut it out because it's just too much.  
> Hint: Arthur r word Eiji and then Ash beating the crap out of him.  
> That was the original reason why Eiji ends his life. I hope the phone call scene is okay for everyone! 
> 
> At first I really want Thomas to be a really bad person but since I need someone to gives Eiji the phone, I chose Thomas because he's always at home for some reason. 
> 
> Anyway, my favourite character in this story is actually Lisa Walhart, Ash and Griffin's mother. I really want to write more of her, I will one day. I actually want to make her personality to be similar as Ash's. I think Griffin once mentioned that she and Ash are alike. Even Jim mentioned that as well.  
> I really want to know more about Ash's mom to be honest. 
> 
> I don't have anything much to write anymore but I have a few fanfic ideas and am planning to write one of them so look out for that!   
> Thank you for reading.  
> I hope I have healed your broken heart with this alternate ending. xD


End file.
